No One is Innocent
by Tropicwhale
Summary: SLASH. The boys' adventures as a couple continue in a new city with some new issues including new mini-slayers and a renegade slayer. If that wasn't enough add old allies that are wary of the Spandery goodness. Sequel to "Meetings in Sewers"
1. Comings on Cruises

**_No One Is Innocent_**

**_By_**: Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer**:_ Not mine. Why would I want it when it's owners won't take care of them properly.

_**Dedicated to**:_ Myself, for thinking up a plot in a week.

**_Warning_**: A little smut, bad language. Turn back now if not your thing

**_Author Notes_:** To all my readers from "Meetings in Sewers" who I told that I wouldn't have a sequel out until the winter break; I lied. Sorry, but not really. The story title is a Sex Pistols song, they'd probably wouldn't like me using it but fuck them and the dead horse that they flog. Cheers!

* * *

**Chapter One:**  
_Comings on Cruises_

Our naked bodies were pressed together on the somewhat narrow bed, his heavy breath was hot on my ear and neck. I don't need to breathe but even so clutched at his hair, his arms, his back; anywhere that I could as he moved above and in me. We climaxed within minutes of each other but if I were to be asked I wouldn't be able to tell who came first. After we disconnected we laid there slick with (mostly his) body fluids he was the first to speak. "Wow." I nod, stroking his hair and staring up at the ceiling. The sun was setting outside the curtained porthole and the quiet we were in was rend by a blast of the boat horn. We were arriving in New York. "Why is sex with you always amazing?" I grin, I just have to.

"Because I'm amazing." A hand slapped down on my thigh. I laugh because he chose to remain inert versus playing the annoyed boyfriend and just continued to drape himself on top of me, pinning me to the bed. "Oi! Are you inferring with physical violence that I'm not amazing? Or are you just trying to start something fun? Because if you are then you're going to have to spank me harder then that."

"No. On all accounts. You're amazing, you just need a lesson in humility . . .or twenty."

"You sound like Angelus but with more compliments and less physical torture."

"Ah, bite me Spike." He grouses into my shoulder.

"Kay." My face shifts and I lunge for his neck. He sits up so sharply that he falls off the bed and I lose the convenient warmth of a living body as a blanket.

"Stop that. I meant figuratively." I pout at the loss of body heat and neck cleavage.

"Should never joke about biting around vampires, Xander, we tend to take it very seriously." He ignores me to take a peek out of the porthole.

"What time is our train?"

"Not for awhile. We've plenty of time." I was gifted with an one-eyed glare from my lover."

"You know, you said that what we left Paris and we damn near missed our flight to London."

"That was a one off-"

"And you said it again in London and we damn near missed the cruise ship."

"Yeah, well-"

"And then there was Beledia's surprise birthday party-"

"Okay but-"

"And then there was-"

"Alright! I get it! You made your point!" I scowl at him, digging my fingertips into his hips as he straddled me. "It's at nine. We'll be in Baltimore by eleven, eleven-thirty tops."

"Oh. Then we have plenty of time." I slap his ass hard. "Ow!" he yelped.

"That's what I just said, you insufferable git." He giggled. That twit giggled at me!

"Yeah, but you still love me."

"Yeah I love you. Heavens knows why I would love you of all people but I do."

"I know why you love me."

"I swear if you say something stupid like 'Because I'm adorable' or 'Because I love you' I will kick your ass from New York to Baltimore on foot."

"Okay then, I won't tell you." He leans in and kisses me. I grin in appreciation and slide my hands up to his sides as his hands grab my hips. He bites at my lips and I kiss back, deepening the contact by arching my back and opening my mouth. But I can't get into the action. I have to pull back.

"Alright I give. Why _do_ I love you?" Xander cracks up. He sits up and looks down at me.

"You know that since we've started this thing you have become so easy to rag on."

"Oh shut it. You know that is what I'm talking about. You're utterly implausible."

"Hey, no using multi-syllable words I don't understand." I snorted at his stupidity.

"That's precisely why I use them, you dolt."

"Huh?" Oh, I got me an intelligent one didn't I?

"I mean _why_ do I love you? You're completely . . .you!"

"Geez Spike, know how to win a guy over, don't ya?"

"You know what I mean. You're all shiny, white knight and I'm all underdog, stalker vamp. It doesn't make sense that we're together."

"You love me because we fit together. We work, somehow, and that's all that matters." I snort again in agitation.

"Is that all this is, though? Convenience? Familiarity? I was kinda hoping that it was something more than that."

"I don't know, baby, it's whatever you want it to be."

"Oi! That is an answer you give a girl and you called me baby. Those are so against the rules."

"Okay, one? You call me 'luv' all the time-"

"That doesn't count. I'm British. We call everyone 'luv'. Bloody hell, in Yorkshire it's common to call someone 'cock'."

"Well, you Brits are weird and you were acting like a girl."

"Are not and was not!"

"Are and were too!"

"Are not and was not!"

"Are so and were too!"

"Wait, are we having two fights at once?" We pause, looking into each other's faces.

"We are, aren't we?"

"Yeah." We make eye contact and burst out laughing. "We are quite the pair."

"We are. God, who else would have two fights about nationalities and 'The Relationship Talk' at the same time?"

"Old people."

"We're not old, we should stop."

"Speak for yourself, Xan, my 150th birthday is coming up."

"Really? When?"

"About two weeks."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" I sigh.

"It's August 21nd." And I'm suddenly miss my mum. You know the mum she was before I turned her and she tried to fuck me and I was forced to stake her . . . in the heart, you freaks! YEUGH! She was my mother! You lot are twisted you are. And now I want my smokes for ambiance. Dammit, I'm trying to quit here.

"You're a Virgo! William the Bloody Virgin." As well as Bloody Awful Poet, among others. People are and were and always will be cruel.

"Yes, I'm a Virgo. And, unless you hadn't noticed while you had your dick up my ass, not a virgin. Technically, I'm a Virgo/Leo cusp which means I get qualities from both astrological houses."

"So you're sweet and conscientious but fierce and brave. Yep, that fits."

"I'm sweet, huh?"

"A sweet, brave piece of ass, yes."

"Brave piece of ass?"

"A _sweet_, brave piece of ass, huh-uh."

"You know your ass would be braver too if you let me top on occasion." He flinched. "No pressure or anything."

"If you remember you bottomed out the first time so it's all on you, buster. "

"And if I realized that it would be a permanent position I would not have done it. I would have flipped you over and plowed you like a field."

"Oh please like you-whoa!" I flip our positions easily and end up straddling him.

"You were saying, Harris?"

"Spike, did you pack everything?" That's what I thought.

"Yeah."

"Are we going to the farewell dinner?"

"No, don't got the time for it. We'll eat on the train."

"Can we at least take a lobster to go? I'll miss vacation food." I grin down at him.

"Yeah, I think I can swing that for you."

"Best boyfriend ever. You're getting a shirt."

"And I'll use it to bleach my roots."

"Oh please. You so go to a salon."

"Having professionals do your hair is no crime Mr. I'll-just-let-Alex-cut-my-hair-before-we-leave-to-save-money Harris."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"What happened?"

"Hey, the cruise salon comp-ed my haircut. Upside!"

"Because the hack job Alex gave you was making the other passengers seasick."

"You know what? You're a mean boyfriend."

"I thought I was the best boyfriend ever?"

"You can be both. Now, get dressed and get me a lobster. I'll meet you on deck." He bucked under me trying to get me up. I rode the motion. It was a fun little ride.

"You sure you don't want to start something a little more fun?"

"I need protein." I grab my dick and give him a lewd smirk.

"Got your protein right here."

"Not nearly as tasty." Oh, that little-

"Fuck me, Harris."

"On the train. I want lobster first." Dog with a bone. Rather he'd be a horn-dog with a boner but I work with what I got. I sigh and make a big deal about getting up.

"Fine. The things I do to make you happy." He wiggles happily on the bed. I pull on my pants and grab my shoes and a shirt.

"And most of them are still illegal in 13 states plus Spain!" I leave him laying on the bed and go to get his lobster still trying to figure out why I'm with someone with such a warped mind. But then I remember I'm just as warped and hurry to go get his lobster, the big spoiled brat. If anyone says I'm whipped I'll rip their vitals out and use their empty chest cavities as serving dishes.

* * *

**_Author After Notes_**: And so it starts.

Loving readers that review at a friendly distance;

Tropicwhale


	2. Babes in Baltimore

**_No One Is Innocent_**

**_By_**: Tropicwhale

**_Disclaimer_**: Not mine. Why would I want it when it's owners won't take care of them properly.

**_Dedicated to_**: Myself, for thinking up a plot in a week.

**_Warning_**: A little smut, bad language. Turn back now if not your thing

**_Author Notes_**: I will be on vacation for the next eight days not writing this. So don't hold your breath waiting on chapter three, alright?

* * *

**Chapter Two**:  
_Babes in Baltimore_

The train ride was long and filled with Spike's failed attempts to get me to have sex in the bathroom. As it was we got dirty looks from some of the passengers and one slightly wistful look from one of the waiters in the dining car. I was getting slightly apprehensive and Spike was _so_ not helping. This one old lady was glaring at us (probably because of my eye patch which I was use to and Spike's hair) and wouldn't let up. I was trying to ignore her when Spike suddenly stuck out his tongue and wiggled it at her. She huffed and turned away. I closed my eye and leaned back in my seat. "You know that wasn't necessary." I feel Spike shrug next to me.

"She was making you uncomfortable." He said simply. After everything was said and done I was glad when we arrived in Baltimore. There was a black woman holding up a sign that stated in big capital letters "MARSUPIAL" the code word for the slayers' safe house. I walked up with her with Spike slightly behind me and to my blind side.

"So 'marsupial', huh?" She looked at me, well more like glared. She probably got a lot of strange looks and weird comments about it.

"Yeah, so? What's it to you?" I stick my hands in my pockets and shrug.

"Nothing. I just happen to like koalas." She relaxed the sign but not her attitude.

"So you're Xander, huh?"

"Yep. This is Spike."

"Hullo."

"A vampire? I had heard that you were connected to Dracula." Spike snorted.

"Trust me. I'm more connected to Spike then I ever was with Drac. You driving?"

"We take another train. The safe house is a block away from a Metro station."

"Go public transport." I pump the air a little lackluster.

"Hey, you're in Baltimore, hun. You get used to it. I'm Sharesia by the way. I'm squad leader."

"She says with pride." Spike deadpans.

"Hey, I will stake your ass, vampire, connection to Xander Harris or not."

"Okay, first off? The name's Spike, learn it, love it, or leave it but use it, alright? I'm not just your run-of-the-mill fledge. And second" Spike moves up into my line of vision to face off against Sharesia, his trench coat swinging. "Staking my ass is strictly Xander's job, yeah?" oh good lord. I roll my eyes skyward begging for patience. And who wears a leather trench in this humidity?

"Uh, Sharesia? The Metro?" I make a valiant attempt to head off that conversation.

"You two are gay together?" Sharesia asks. My attempt failed. Surprise, surprise.

"We're together romantically. Got a problem with it?" Spike practically growls. Look at him being all protective and defensive. Awww. Like a little puppy he is.

"What two white boys do on their own time ain't no business of mine, uh-huh. Just don't go convertin' any brotha's, alright?"

"Fair enough, pet. Would any of the other girls have issues with us?" Spike glances in my direction.

"Not that I'm aware. Should we go? The subway closes at midnight." She led us down to another track and got us through the ticket entrances. We sat in silence while Spike drummed out a fast paced beat on a handrail bobbing his head to whatever song was playing out inside his head.

"Wot's the set up here in Charm City?" Sharesia shrugs.

"Basic pattern. Base five-slayer squad set in the city with at least twenty other alternate squads in the tri-state area that remains in contact. We form a web of networked slayers because of how close Baltimore, Richmond, D.C., Philadelphia, and Dover are it is a matter of transferring slayers or research material to a couple of hours or less if we use a relay system of transport. It was easier than having a bulk group."

"That's a really good idea. I'm going to tell Buffy and see if we can start that set up in other places that are similar." I tell her.

"Seriously, yo?" Did she just go ghetto on me?

"Uh yes?"

"That's tight, that's tight. Yo, our stop is almost up." She stood and was at the door as it pulled into the station. We had to pick up the pace as her long stride ate up the ground. She stopped to hand a five dollar bill to a homeless guy. "Go find a motel tonight, alright Jim?"

"Thanks Sha-Sha. Whose the stiffs?"

"Nobody you want to remember, Jim." He nods and she hands him a sandwich. She nods at us and we move on. The neighborhood we entered into was a bunch of old boarded up brownstones. Sharesia unlocked the door to a corner building. We were led down a darken hall.

"Very Grimmauld Place, pet." Spike said looking around, his hands in his pockets. There was massive amounts of dust and the walls were beaten up with strips of paint missing.

"We spend whatever budget money we have into the network. Gas and public transport passes are expensive around here. We missed the electricity bill this month although we scored the water and heating. All us girls got day jobs to supplement the income we get from HQ." She entered a living room with a beaten up couch and a dining table and chairs. "It's tough around here in Baltimore. The local government spends more time covering its' tracks then helping out everyone, y'know? The squad spends just as much time taking out the drug dealers and street thugs as we do the vamps and demons. Prolly why you got sent here. See if you can help us reverse stuff. Hang on, I'll go get the crew."

"Tough bit." Spike observed. "I like her. Reminds me of a friend back in L.A."

"Really?"

"Yup. My bet is we gonna have to beat up somebody soon though, judgin' by the neighborhood."

"My first priority is to get the electricity back on and this house in some sort of order. No one should live like this and do the work they're doing." Sharesia reentered with four girls and a boy.

"Alright. This be my squad. That's my 2iC, Allison,"

"Hey." A pale brunette nodded.

"Nicki," Sharesia nodded her head.

"Sup" a heavy-set Latino girl nodded her head upward.

"Amber,"

"Hiya." A corn-rowed blonde said.

"Kelly and her brother Brendon."

"Hi" the last girl, another brunette, said.

"Hello" The boy was obvious the last girl's brother with same face structure and light brown hair.

"This be the main crew. With any luck you won't need to meet the operatives in the surrounding areas." Spike flinchs.

"Can you not use the word 'operatives'. You lot ain't military."

"We might as well be." Sharesia states.

"No! Believe me when I say you're better than them."

"Spike has bad experiences with the military." I explained.

"Oh." Sharesia looked taken back. "Gay-bashers?"

"Wot? No! They muzzled me! I'm a vampire! I'd beat anyone-" He snorted. "I ought kick your ass. Gay Bashers! Do I look gay?"

"Well-" the girl known as Amber started "Your hair's a little-" she made a 'maybe' hand movement with her hand. I giggle and step out of the way to watch the eruption. This is going to be interesting.

"My hair! My hair! Bloody Hell Woman! My hair is punk! 80's PUNK! Bloody Effin' Billy Idol stole it from me! My hair is not gay!" Spike growls and starts pacing back and forth "I'm not going to forget this. You better start sleeping with one eye open, Bit. Just you watch." I watch as, very subtly, the slayers shifted into a fighting pattern as Brendon slipped behind them. As they prepared to attack Spike I prepared myself to stop them. "I mean it! You watch. You'll wake up in a wet spot and your hand in warm water or find all your bras in the freezer or your hair dyed bright blue and orange. I'll get you back. I will." He sat in a LazyBoy and sent up a cloud of dust. He settles into the cushions and looked for all the world like the punk king he was. "My hair is not gay." He points at Amber. "It isn't."

"Al-alright." Her eyes widened. Brendon stepped forward.

"There's cold pizza in the fridge. Well, lukewarm pizza. I can get it out real fast if you're hungry."

"We ate on the train. Thanks though." I said "How about a quick unarmed combat practice. I wanna see your fighting style as a squad. Spike?" He snarls and stands, dropping his trench coat into the chair he just vacanted.

"Alright. But just those five. I ain't fightin' no normal in a pink shirt and a scarf."

"Hey!" Brendon squealed "This happens to be very fashionable in Europe."

"Mate, hate to tell ya-actually I don't mind telling ya because I like being the one to burst dumb people's bubbles-we just came from Paris and that is not in style. You just look like an emo gay boy." Brendon places a hand on his hip and waves his finger in the air. "Don't even go ghetto on me, pretty boy, I will smack you down." Spike states in his scary voice; the voice that tells people that unless they want death they should leave. Brendon took a step back and the girls circled and started the attack. Sharesia feints a kick to the back of Spike's knee. The vampire dodges and ends up having to dodge a punch to the face from Amber. He spins and has to jump over a low sweep kick from Allison. He throws up a forearm to block a clothesline move from Nicki but it forces him to react by throwing an elbow back at Kelly which she dodges, grabs and throws him through the air. He hits the wall and falls the floor. Sharesia and Allison were on him in two seconds holding him down as Nicki holds a closed fist over his heart. "Dust." Spike looks up at the ceiling. "I like these girls." I laugh.

"Alright, let him up. At least you perform like a team. I've had to work with less." I state. More polish then sandpapering and shaping this team from scratch. The squad of mini-slayers let my boyfriend off the ground and Kelly even offers him a hand up. Spike was bouncy. He turn to me with a big grin on his face.

"Can we do that again? But, you know, naked?" I resist the urge to hit something, like Spike.

"Where are we staying?" I ask. Spike scowls at me from across the room.

"We cleaned out Mira's room for you." Sharesia states.

"Sorry, Mira?" Spike asks, looking curious.

"Their old Watcher, Spike. She died about two months ago." I said. "We're here until a replacement Watcher can be found."

"Ah, I get it. Where's that pizza?" He wanders out of the room.

"Uh we don't have electricity. He needs to be fast getting in and out of the fridge." Brendon said warily.

"He's a vamp. Meaning supernatural speed." I said.

"Is that in all things?" Nicki asks. It surprises me because that was the most she had said all night. And then my mind caught up to _what_ she had said and stumbled.

"Huh? Say what now?"

"You heard."

"Huh. Mostly. But you got to understand; vampires are fast but they have stamina and endurance too."

"That's what she said." Brendon stated.

"Huh?"

"Ignore my brother. He's in theatre and they all have twisted gutter minds." Kelly grouses.

"No. I have a sewer mind." Brendon corrects, bouncing. "I need a ladder to get up to the gutter."

"Like I said; ignore him." Kelly reiterated.

"What do you do in theatre?"

"I act. I'm into musicals majorly. I do some over hire carpentry work as well though." Oh, a fellow carpenter!

"So you rebuild the stuff your sister breaks?"

"All the time. I've fixed the upstairs window at least five times. She keeps throwing boyfriends out it. I feel like I'm in the fourth circle of hell, seriously."

"Like all you'll be for the rest of your life is picking up after your slayer?" I'm a little enthusiastic, I'll admit.

"Yeah!" He grins "You know the feeling?"

"Hell yeah. I did it all the time back in Sunnydale and at HQ. Buffy loves breaking things. On accident, of course."

"And sometimes you wish you were a little stronger so that you could smack them upside the head and knock some sense into them, right?"

"Yeah, yeah! Or just not be the weakest thing in the room."

"Totally." I found a kindred spirit. I found a kindred spirit. I found a kindred spirit. Let the internal Snoopy dance commence! "It's tough being the only normal guy."

"It's tough being the only guy." I shot back. "Except there was our Watcher and occasionally other guys but they never stick around."

"Or catch the same drift you're on."

"And they look down on you like you're a worm."

"Or worse."

"Oh dear, brother has a friend." Kelly snorts.

"They're bonding." Amber giggles.

"Like girls." Allison bounces. "But without shoes."

"Or romance movies." Nicki grunted.

"Step back. There may be belching and fartin' soon." Sharesia put her two cents in. You know they'd never understand.

"They missed the sports." Brendon said.

"Yes, the manly sports where there is injury and sweat. And beer. They missed the beer." I added. Well, we can't let the women win.

"With the beer nuts and the remote." Brendon comes back seriously.

"Because we be manly men."

"And not at all-hey are you as big a demon magnet as I am?" he asked.

"Probably bigger. I nearly got eaten by an Inca mummy girl and a praying mantis who was disguised as a substitute teacher. Then there was the freak hyena possession and there was the whole Dracula's bug-eating butt monkey thing that still hasn't worn off. Among others."

"What is _with_ that?"

"Occupational hazard, my friend. Just don't use a revenge love spell on Valentine's day. That way lies madness and homicidal mobs of women which is a lot less fun then it sounds."

"Deal and don't substitute coffee for dragon's blood in a job summoning spell, it actually raises a demon by the name of Susan." A demon named Susan? "She eats the skin off of testicles."

"Yuck and Ouch. I'll remember that." Spike walks back in, chomping on cold pizza; he grabbed our duffels and his trench and walks out again. "I think my vampire is tired. He becomes helpful with chores when he's tired . . .and cuddly." Spike walks back in and grabs my arm.

"Found room; bed, now." He starts to pull me out.

"And monosyllabic" I say as I am dragged out the room, up the stairs and into a room. My vampire starts to stripe off my tee shirt and his, throws me on the bed and gets me down to my boxers and stripes off his remaining clothes and is snuggled up to me with the covers over us before you could say "You know I was still talking to them."

"Tired. Sleep now." He mumbled and was asleep before I could come up with a come back.

* * *

**_Author After Notes_**: Tired. Sleep now. Vacation later. See ya when I see ya

Tropic


	3. Smackdowns of Opposition

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By**_: Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer**_: Not mine. Why would I want it when it's owners won't take care of it properly? Except, you know, plot and orginal characters are mine. You no use-y.

_**Dedicated to**_: my returning reviewers who know who they are (Goodfairy, chezzah, jazzy2may, Alwaysand, twice-as-evil-as-you121212) who here in shall be called the Peanut Gallery.

_**Warning**_: A little smut, bad language. Turn back now if not your thing

_**Author Notes: **_And before you all ask; My vacation was fantastic and decadent. I just thought of something for this story; a relationship development that will blow you all away but you won't get to see it for awhile. HA!

* * *

**Chapter Four**:  
_Entry of Plot and bad ass characters_ . . .wait that's not right

Sorry, go my notes mixed up

**Chapter Three**:  
_Smack-downs of Opposition_ (that's the right one)

I woke up around three' o'clock in the afternoon to see that the digital clock was actually working as well as the air conditioner. Xander can be a miracle worker when he wants to be. I get dressed and wander downstairs. What passes for music in the States was blaring from the radio. Brendon is fixing the front door so I have skirt the sunlight. We nod at each other and I wander down to the kitchen. Kelly's vacuuming the hallway, Amber and Allison were dusting, Nicki was in the kitchen eating, and Harris and Sharesia were MIA. I look into the (working) fridge and find blood (the good stuff) in the crisper. I snatch a bag up and grab a mug from the drying rack. I bite it open and squeeze the cold liquid into the cup. Nicki cringes over her tea. I grin as I pop it into the microwave. "Can I help you, pet?"

"That's disgusting." She said and went back to her magazine and sandwich.

"I see that Xander and you lot have had a busy morning. How did he get the air conditioner on so fast?" She shrugs. Okay. This is a little awkward. I'll just amp up the charm a little. I grin and lean back against the counter, making my chest muscles bulge out. "So, where did the big lunge and Sharesia go?"

"Cleaning out the basement for a training room."

"Oh." Seconds tick by. Hmm. "Not much of a talker, are you?"

"I just don't talk to the enemy." Ah, so that's it.

"Hey, I'm not the enemy. I'm on your side."

"You're a vampire. Who would want to be on your side? I certainly don't."

"Xander doesn't seem to mind it so much." I resist the urge to cross my arms and act defensive. I've gone through hell and around the world for my soul. I've earned my place among the good guys. I don't need to defend myself against this little bitch.

"Who are you kidding? I don't know what you think you did to deserve him but it is obvious that you embarrass and annoy him and its obvious that you don't deserve him. Face it, vampire, you're beneath him." And like that my world crashed down around my ears. She sneered at me and walked out. The microwave dinged and I got my breakfast out and drank it slowly. Why is it that every time I start falling for someone I get- I shake my head and clean out my mug and clean up after Nicki. There's no reason that her bad habits should attract pests into the house. Doesn't mean that I didn't damn near break the bloody plate she was using. She didn't have a right to say that shit to me. I end up sitting at a kitchen table glaring down at the wood grain when Xander walks in all sweaty and panting.

"Hey! You're up!" he drops a kiss on the top of my head (oblivious) and gets a drink of water from the tap. "I swear that there is so much crap down in that basement that it's going to take all week to clear it out. Did you get blood yet? Because we could really use your help."

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few."

"Alright." I could feel his eyes boring into my scalp. "Why so serious?" I glare up at him.

"I'm never taking you to another movie ever again." He laughs, his hand falling onto my head, petting my hair.

"Come on! You got to admit that 'Dark Knight' was freaking awesome."

"Yeah, yeah. Heath Ledger was all that and a bag of chips. Quit with the impressions though. They annoy me." I shrug him off my hair.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the coffin, bleach boy? 'Cause this 'tude has got to stop."

"Fuck off, Harris." I was in a bad mood. I couldn't help it. Someone had just informed me, for about the hundredth time in my existence, that I wasn't good enough for what I was getting. Seems like i should be used to it.

"Spike, you look ready to kill something. What happened?" Xander sat down across from me. I did want to kill something. Nicki.

"Nothing."

"Spike." Xander's voice demanded that I look at him in that rare quality it gets sometimes. I look up into his eye. "Shit, Spike." He stated with feeling, his hands reaching out for my hands. "Who do I need to kill?" It wasn't really a question, it was a statement. Xander Harris, all around good guy would kill for me. I drew in a breath.

"Don't worry about it." I pull my hands away and stand up, heading to the door. He doesn't need to get drawn into my drama with the slayer. It was personal. I must have been distracted because I didn't hear him get up. But his arms were around me and stopping me from leaving the room so he must have gotten up at some point.

"What happened, Spike?" He held me in a grip that I couldn't break without seriously injuring him. Dammit.

"Nothing." I'm not a girl. I'm a master vampire in my own right. I don't need to go crying to my mortal boyfriend every time someone gets a little smart with me. I'm better than that. I can deal with it on my own.

"Spike, quit being a stubborn ass and talk to me. What happened?" Stubborn bastard. Might as well tell him. Won't get any rest until I do anyway. I inhale deeply.

"Nicki was in here a few minutes ago. She said some stuff that got me thinking."

"Thinking my eye! You, mister, were _brooding_."

"So? I'm allowed to brood. Got a soul. It comes with the territory. Like a warranty."

"Yeah, well stop. Because I don't want to date a wannabe Angel. I want Spike, the loud mouthed pain in my ass who is the exact opposite of Neanderthal-brow." I smirk. "You annoy and embarrass me sometimes. But right now you're starting to scare me." My smirk disappears. "Spike?"

"I embarrass you?"

"Sometimes." He answered honestly.

"Nicki said it was obvious that I embarrassed you."

"SHe just doesn't know any better. Wait until there's a conversation about music. I still say 'Mmm Bop' is a good song. Then she'll realize that I embarrass you waaaay more then you embarrass me. What else did she say?"

"That I don't deserve you. That I'm beneath you." Fuck it. My voice didn't crack just then.

"You are beneath me-" What? "-in bed with a rope . . .or a chain . . .or those silk scarves, or whatever else we can find."

"I'm being serious here." His hug tightened.

"It really upset you, didn't it?"

"Yeah." There was a moment of silence where the only sounds were the clock, Xander's heartbeat, and the distant sound of the radio blaring.

"Can I ask why?" I breathed in.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cecily James said it to me a long time ago."

"Alright." We stood there for a moment, me counting the seconds. Three, two,-"Okay, I give. I have no idea who that is." He was a second early.

"Cecily James was a woman I had a crush on when I was human. There was an incident and she found out that I liked her and she told me that it would never happen. I pleaded with her to see me for the man I was and she told me she did see me and that I was beneath her. Buffy said it too. Exact same words." Xander hugged me tighter and pressed a kiss to my bare shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Spike."

"Yeah. Whatever. Let me go." He didn't.

"For the record? _I_ don't deserve _you_. You have a soul. You try your hardest. You're-you-God, Spike, anyone who says that shit to you obviously doesn't know you. Doesn't know what you're capable of. I was serious about what I said. I don't care if she is a slayer. Do you want me to kill her for you?"

"No. Don't do that. Think of the paperwork." He chuckled into my shoulder and neck.

"You're right. She's not worth it. But it doesn't mean I can't teach her a lesson. Come on." He dragged me out of the kitchen, gathering the squad as he went (he had to remind Brendon to shut the front door on his way past) and led us all down into the basement where Sharesia and Nicki were. Sharesia looked up.

"What's up? You look fit to kill, Xander." Xander's grip on my hand tightened painfully.

"Oh I am." I've never heard that sound from Xander's mouth before. It was chillingly. Angelus' voice at the height of his massacring years back in the day. The surety of Caleb and the control of Darla and the viciousness of Glory were all in his voice. I glanced over at him in the dim light. He looked scary. Beyond anything I could have accomplished or saw when I was evil. Obviously, Sharesia and the others saw the same thing. "You're lucky Spike's holding me back." Actually, he was keeping me from saying 'fuck it all' and running. At least, that's why I thought he was holding my hand so tightly.

"What do you mean?" Sharesia, who probably had seen her fair share of drug dealers, gang wars, and demons, looked afraid.

"Nicki said something utterly unforgiveable to Spike. And what she says to Spike, what any one of you _says_ to Spike you say to me. You say it to Buffy and Willow and Dawn and Giles and Anya and Faith and Andrew and everyone else who fought and died in Sunnydale that day when you all received the Chain of the Gift. Spike's the one who bought us enough time to save the world. He saved me from losing the eye that I have left. I'll be damned as a murderer before I let anyone attack him that way. You will apologize." He looked right at Nicki. I heard her heart start to pound and fear flooded the air in a sharp, spicy wave. She snarled at him.

"No. I will not apologize to a vampire. I don't care who it thinks it is." Something snapped in the air. Her teammates moved back and suddenly I was using most of my strength to keep Xander from ripping her throat out. She stepped back but every line in her body screamed attitude. Great, just what we need, a slayer with a vendetta and an attitude. Suddenly, Xander twisted and I lost my grip on his hand and he lunge at the Latina girl. She screamed and he was on her, punching everything he could reach, riding her down to the ground. The others and I leaped to her rescue. It took three of us to pull him off her and then she attacked, barreling us over. I landed on the bottom of the pile. Xander and Nicki were beating the crap out of each other, snarling wordlessly. I manage to get free of the dog fight and ripped her off of my lover. I fling the bitch carelessly across the room into some boxes and sit on Xander's chest with a hand at his windpipe.

"Enough." Sharesia and the others tackle Nicki and finally it's over. "It's not that big of a deal." I stare down at Xander. He looks up at me without remorse.

"I disagree." Sharesia had Nicki in a half-nelson as her team had Nicki's arms and legs. "What did she say to you?" the Black girl asks.

"Nothing important." I say. I don't want to start something worse then what's already going down. Nicki snarled.

"So you go whining to your faggot of a lover but won't say anything in public? You're a piece of work, vampire. I'll say it again since you're too much of a coward to. You're not good enough for him. You're not good enough for anything except maybe a dustbuster." This girl was nuts! Xander started trying to get at her again. What was with him? He was usually the peacebroker, pulling lame jokes out of thin air, and I'm the one biting at the bit to get some carnage in. Fuck Nicki. I want to know what was up with Xander. I let up on his windpipe enough so I won't throttle him. I kind of like having Xander breathing, for some strange reason.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask.

"Nothing." Nicki snarled and lunged at me. Her teammates scrambled to pull her back.

"Wasn't talking to you, bitch. Xander?" I snarled back at her and then looked back down at my boyfriend. He froze long enough to look into my eyes.

"I don't know." If was as if a light switch went off. He stop struggling and looked up with me with a dumbstruck expression. Something funky was going on.

"Alright. So tie her up." I point at Nicki. "My gut's tellin' me that she's not herself and tie this one up just in case when you're done."

"What? Who put you in charge?" Allison asked.

"The second whatever mojo is on your friend there started to affect Xander so flog off, do what you're told, and deal alright?"

"Mojo?" Amber asked.

"Magic."

"Oh." I gave this girl a good hard look. "What?"

"You remind me of someone. She was a good soul but you're too old to be a reincarnation of her." Xander looks up at me.

"Huh?" He's so smart sometimes. Just not when there's logic involved . . .or math . . .or history . . . or a bunch of other stuff. What was my point again? Oh, yeah. Xander's smart. Except not in the brain.

"Doesn't she remind you of Tara?" He looks over at Amber. Recognition dawns on his face. There we go. We have a winner!

"Oh yeah! Wow, that's creepy! You could be her little sister."

"Who?" she looks really confused.

"Our old friend, Tara. She died a few years ago. Spike, get off my chest."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you might start attacking people again and you were too difficult to hold down the first time which, when you think about it, probably means that whatever mojo was going on was affecting your physical body as well. You had the strength of a fledging vamp. Besides, I kinda like being on top; it doesn't happen too often so I'm going to enjoy it while I can."

"Ah." There was a nice level of awkwardness in the room.

"I'm going to go get ropes and chairs." Brendon said and wandered off.

"Don't forget bungee cords! They allow for give and work-oh bugger it, it'll take too long to explain just get them." He nods and leaves. "We need to call in an expert." I talk to Xander but am addressing everyone.

"Like who?"

"Wills could-"

"You want to get her involved in this dark magic crap? Is there anyone else?"

"Giles. We can call Giles."

"Alright. We're still tying you up though."

"Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikke! I'm fine-"

"Shut it. My answer is final."

* * *

**_Author Notes_**: It's doing it again. The plot is evolving beyond my control. We're swimming into deeper waters, people, find something to cling to and hold on.

Loving people who review at a friendly distance;

Tropic


	4. Intervene the Associates

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By**_: Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer**_: Not mine. Why would I want it when it's owners won't take care of it properly? Except, you know, plot and original characters are mine. You no use-y.

_**Dedicated to**_: the Peanut Gallery.

_**Warning**_: Bad language. Stuffy British humor. Turn back now if not your thing

_**Author Notes: **_Sillies, like I'd give anything away.

* * *

**Chapter Four**:  
_Intervene the Associates_

So my sado-masochistic vampire of a boyfriend knows how to tie knots. Who knew? They're just tight enough to not cut off circulation but I still couldn't move. Every time I tried the bungee cords would bounce me back. I've never been tied up. I was usually one of the ones doing the tying. I have new respect for Spike and Andrew. Sort of. Well, just Spike anyways. Andrew is sort of, well, Andrew. At least Nicki was gagged and I wasn't!! It was actually Allison who stuck the gag on her with the statement of "I'd never thought I'd ever have to gag you." Spike had brought down the phone and allowed me to talk to Giles; Spike dialed and then held the phone to my ear. The G-man was underway with help. That was about yesterday? The squad and Spike had taken turns guarding Nicki and me. They untied us for bathroom breaks and made sure we were fed. At the moment Allison was on guard duty and the others were upstairs supposedly utilizing that network of theirs to figure out if there was a surge of mystical or magical (apparently they are completely different levels of power, don't ask me how that works, I'm just the donut boy) energy that would allow for mind control over Nicki and myself.

Although, now that I have your attention I would like to say that I don't feel possessed. I don't feel like something went wocky. But you know, I thought the other times nothing was wrong either so I could be wrong. Allison lit up a cigarette. "You know those things can kill you." I said.

"They're damn expensive too." She held the cylinder gently in her mouth and tugged on her ponytail to tighten it. She grabbed the cigarette and exhaled. "But I figure that it's probably a demon that's going to get me long before I can get cancer so what the hell?" I grin.

"Interesting attitude."

"I'm nothing if not practical. It's why I'm Sharesia's second."

"How long have you been in Baltimore?"

"My entire life. Sharesia and I grew up three city blocks from each other. Went to school from 1st to 10th grade together."

"Just tenth?"

"Sharesia dropped out her sophomore year. She got pregnant."

"Oh." I thought about it. "Then where's-?" Allison shrugged.

"First few months after we got tapped a Vamp Kiss (that's what we call their groups around here) started harassing the entire block. Took out Sharesia's mother and her kid. This is her house. First thing Sharesia did when we got back from basic was fire bomb their nest during daylight. Took them all out while they slept. That's why she's leader. Shares is the only slayer I've known to have a mission about this whole thing. It's personal. She doesn't want anyone to deal with the shit she went through."

"Thus the network."

"You got it." Allison pointed at me with her cigarette and then took a drag. "What's your story? You and Spike?"

"He used to try and kill me back in Sunnydale. This secret government institution got a hold of him and a computer chip was placed in his brain. He was registered as impotent and then he fell in love with my best friend and then got a soul, lost the chip, saved the world, disappeared, and showed up last year in Paris. We've been together ever since."

"Wow. The Cliff Notes version."

"I am the king of summing up." I nod in a roundabout head movement.

"So there are probably details in how he goes from wanting to kill you to wanting to fuck you, huh?"

"Isn't there always?"

"Any you want to share?"

"Oooh, kinky! But he better not just in case-well-I don't know. Maybe he _wants_ to sleep on the couch for the next few days." Spike's boots clomped down the wooden stairs. He looked down at Allison who was blocking his way. "Gimme a fag and go. Your shift's up."

"Cool. Sharesia leave yet?" She hands over a cigarette and helps Spike light up.

"Uh-huh. Giles will be here soon. Listen, I already told her and the others but you need to know as well; Giles doesn't know I'm back and I want to keep it that way. I've a charm that keeps him from seeing me and I'll be using it, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay, got it." She heads up and Spike takes her place at the bottom of the stairs. He takes a drag off the cigarette and looks at me.

"You really think that that's wise?" I ask.

"It's not like it can kill me." He thinks I'm talking about the cigarette. He's been trying to quit for awhile because of me. "Besides, it's stressful dating you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I don't want to face the Watcher. You know that."

"Then why did you even dial the phone?" He's so exasperating sometimes.

"Because you were being affected and I care about you, you big dolt." He deadpanned and took another drag.

"Then why not call Willow?"

"'Cause." I smell a rat. A vampire-sized rat.

"Spike." He wouldn't look at me. "Spike!" He looked at me.

"Kennedy's sick. They found something on her Pap. I love you but I don't think whatever is going down is bad enough to drag Red away from her lover's sickbed." He shrugged.

"Oh poor Willow! When I get out of this I'm going to call her, okay?"

"You know you don't have to ask my permission, luv."

"Would you stay by my side if I had cancer?" I ask.

"Yeah. I would." He says without hesitation and I got a good look at his blue eyes. Yeesh, he's intense.

"Would you stay beside me if I started to stalk Reese Witherspoon, wore nothing but pink and acted like Harmony?"

"No. Then I would dump your sorry ass." We grin at each other and totally ignore Nicki attempting to thrash about in her chair. "Shut it you or I'll let you soil yourself."He growled at her. Okay, so I totally ignored her and Spike threatened her. What else is new?

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Spike looked at me and tapped away ash against the stair. He shrugs. "Spike?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Come here." He gave me this very distrustful look.

"Why?"

"Well I'd come to you but I'm a little tied up here." Duh. He sighed and put out his cigarette and wandered over.

"Yeah?"

"No. Come here." I motion with my head. He looked over at Nicki and gave me this evil smirk. You know that smirk that Spike has when he's being absolutely evil and just having a good time because he's messing with people. Ho-boy. My only hope is that he doesn't take it too far. I would like to keep my clothes on this time. He straddled me, ignoring Nicki's increasingly violent struggles and gagged screamed insults. "Spike, maybe we shouldn't do this in front of her?"

"If she doesn't like it, tough. I'm going to kiss you now." I grin lopsidedly.

"'Kay!" He smiled and he tipped my head back so he kiss me. His arms went around my neck to cushion my head and he settled closer to me so that our torsos to our groins were in contact. I'd wrap my arms around him but they're kinda bound right now. His tongue slips inside my mouth and I close my lips and teeth around it and suck hard. He moans and pulls back to allow me a breathe of air before diving in to nibble at my lower lip. I attempt to use my tongue to get my lower lip back but I fail. He snorts at the attempt and covers my lips with his.

"Love you." He pulls back.

"Love you too, Spike." I lean forward as much as I can and he leans in to meet me in the middle.

"Well this is interesting." A familiar, unexpected voice said from behind Spike. The vampire turns slightly to look behind him and incidentally I get see as well. Faith is standing on the steps with Giles and the rest of the Baltimore core squad. She's wearing a black tank top with one hand on her hip looking bad ass as usual and Giles is wearing a blue polo shirt looking as laid back as I've ever seen him. Or rather he would if he wasn't bright red and polishing his glasses on the hem of his shirt frantically. Faith looked equal parts of curious and smug as I feel my face heating up. Spike was quiet. Which meant he was trying to figure out how to explain his presence; I know better than to think for a second that he's repentant over people catching us making out. That's happened far too often for me to have any delusions over it. But Spike absolutely refuses to allow any of the old gang to know he's back. He doesn't even want to tell Dawn that he's alright. It's like a phobia with him. I would ask about it but he avoids every attempt any time I try. Go figure. It had been Faith who had spoken and she looked ready to wait out any attempt to avoid the explanation of what was going on. Crap. "Long time, no see, Spike. When did you get Xander into bondage?" she said, encapsulating everything that was complicated with the current situation in two short sentences. Giles, who had put his glasses back on, started polishing them again and whispered.

"Oh dear. He-Hello Xander, uh Spike," he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose "I believe the pair of you have some explaining to do." Oh boy, do we!

"First off, did you find anything out about what's going on with Nicki and Xander?" Spike was a master of avoidance as he directed the question at Sharesia who, along with the rest of her crew, had slipped pass the senior Slayer and Watcher into the basement.

"Actually we dug something up about a slayer that went nuts a few years back. She's in Sheppard Pratt now-" Sharesia started.

"Wait, Sheppard Pratt?" I ask.

"The mental hospital/school here in Baltimore." Allison supplied. I nod in understanding.

"Beatrice lost her parents and brother in the vamp attack a few years ago and lost it. Unfortunately, she has this thing against all Slayers plus vamps and has the magical abilities to pull something like this off. She's probably behind whatever the hell is wrong with Nicki and Xander." The squad leader finished.

"Is this the same attack that you lost your family in?" I ask. She nods and then glares at Allison who shrugs.

"If it's Bea then maybe we can talk to her." The brunette told her friend. "Get her to lay off."

"Now you know she ain't going to hear nothing we got to say, Al."

"It's worth the shot."

"I can talk to her as well. I went through some majorly messed up stuff back in my day. Maybe I can help." Faith added.

"Alright, we can go Monday." Sharesia said. "In the meantime is there a way we can make Nicki and Xander more comfortable? Or reverse whatever Bea's done to them?" Giles stepped forward.

"I believe so." Spike dismounted me and moved to stand behind me. I missed the weight immediately. Giles went first to Nicki and held out his hand. She stopped struggling immediately.

"She'll be out for a few days but you can move her to her room so she'll be more comfortable." Brendon and Kelly stepped forward to untie the girl and carry her up to her room. Giles then turned to me. Spike's hand on my shoulder tightened momentarily, seeking or giving comfort, I couldn't tell. "I've half a mind to leave you tied up until you explain everything but doubt it would be effective." Giles held out his hand, palm toward my face. "There's nothing. Whatever was manipulating Xander is either gone or was natural." Yep, I just went nuts because that bitch said some really cruel things to my boyfriend! I can get violently defensive if I want to!

"So I can untie him?" Spike asked.

"I don't see why not." I was untied within seconds. "What to explain to me what is going on?" my pseudo-father figure asked. I shrugged.

"I came back." Spike offered. "Don't know how or why but I did and would appreciated it if you kept it to yourselves and not tell anyone, especially Buffy. It's the least you could do." He said. Faith nodded.

"Sure, no prob." After a moment Giles nodded as well.

"If that is what you wish-"

"It is. Rupert, please?" Spike looked Giles in his eyes seriously.

"Of course Spike." Giles agreed and I felt the fight go out of Spike beside me. "But I still would like to know, with minimal detail of course, what it is that we just walked in on." I shrug.

"I'm dating Spike?" I ask.

"Apparently we're gay together." Spike adds artlessly. I wish he would stop trying to help.

"Xander, I would like a word. Privately." Giles's tone broke no argument and I found myself falling back into that awkward high school slayerette role that's always been my default and followed my Watcher upstairs.

* * *

**_Author After Notes_**: uh oh they're in trouble!

Loving reviewers at a friendly distance;

Tropic


	5. Faith in Coversations

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By**_: Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer**_: Not mine. Why would I want it when it's owners won't take care of it properly? Except, you know, plot and original characters are mine. You no use-y.

_**Dedicated to**_: James Marsters who is turning 46 today, August 20, 2008 and still remains the hottest guy on the planet. At least in my humble opinion and lets face it; my opinion is the only one that matters so there! WHY CAN'T HE BE TURNING 26 INSTEAD OF 46? IT'S JUST NOT FAIR THAT A GUY THAT OLD IS THAT HOT!!WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm depressed because when I finally do marry him he'll be considered a dirty old man when we all know is only partily true.

_**Warning**_: Crass sexual humor. Turn back now if not your thing

_**Author Notes: **_So my Peanuts gave me some really great ideas for what should happen to our boys that has me all excited! Tingle-y, in fact. So you all get to reap the rewards of that . . .just not all in this chapter. Cheers, pets! Also, I notice no one said anything about Kennedy having cervical cancer. I don't blame you. _Hate_ her.

* * *

**Chapter Five:  
**_Faith in Conversations_

So I watched helplessly by as my big strong enforcer of a boyfriend gets cowed by an over-the-hill, tweedy librarian. I should really do something about that. And I would. Really! It's just I happen to have an audience of mini-slayers at the moment. Hmmm. "Don't you lot have cleaning to do?" Sharesia nods her head and the squad scrambles out of the basement. I mean they couldn't get out of there fast enough. Faith and I watch them go and then she folds her arms and gives me a look that orders me to explain myself. Well, bollocks that! "I don't have to explain myself to you." I start cleaning up the ropes and bungee cords, coiling them neatly.

"Did I ask you to?" I sneer. She raises an eyebrow.

"So you and the Watcher?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." She mocks me with my own words.

"Touché" Awkward silence ensues. Both of us are waiting out the other to see who will crack first. I continue to clean up the ropes, throwing used duct tape into the waste bin. Well, I'm a freaking vampire. I got all the bloody time in the world to wait her out. I just hope she doesn't mind watching Xander and me shag in front of her. I wouldn't give that up even if she started to stalk me for answers. Predictably, she folds first.

"So how is he in bed?"

"You tell me. You had him before me." I start sorting the thousand or so boxes. "Hey, don't just stand there. Help. We need to turn this place into a training room." She moves next to me throwing trash into a bag.

"That was a one off years ago. He has to have improved since then, in theory." She shrugs. "Besides, two guys? Different logistics. Had to ask. So" she pauses to give me a sly sidelong glance "how is he?" I grin and raise my eyebrows. "That good?"

"Oh yeah. Just wish he let me top once in awhile."

"Really? He seems like a total bottom." THANK YOU!! FINALLY!!

"THANK YOU! But you know, 'he wasn't gay before he met me'-" I did air quotes to Faith's amusement and roll my eyes. A bloody stupid argument like that deserves an eye roll . . .or fifty. "and all that rot. I was being nice. Now I keep paying for it. Why did I go good? Because it obviously wasn't for the perks."

"Buffy." She sums up my change in a single, potent word.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"Hey, at least you have supernatural healing abilities. Think about how much it would hurt if you were human."

"I try not to." I throw a piece of trash at her. She giggles. "Wot?"

"You bottomed out to Xander Harris." She was on the verge of laughing out right. "Never would have pegged you as a pillow biter, Spike." Cocky little bitch, isn't she?

"Wouldn't be the first time." Stopped her short for all of two seconds.

"Wait. Angel?"

"You got it. But it was only the once." I point at her. Can't let anyone think that I'd let Angel fuck me more than once. "And it wasn't so much bottoming out as getting my ass handed to me, literally, through this whole vampire domination hierarchy thing. Hurt like Hell and, yet, more of a mind fuck." Which, when you think about it, its interesting. That Hell is more straightforward than Angelus when he wants to 'play'. I guess I looked thoughtful because Faith's eyebrows crawled up her forehead. "Wot? Oh like you haven't done someone just as weird." Angel is really weird too. Like Woody Allen having sex with Mel Brooks weird. Also? He's fat and has bad hair. It's something that needs to be said. Often.

"Yeah but I don't get contemplative about it."

"I've a soul. Therefore, I brood . . .apparently." I fling the box that I was working on behind me and grab another one.

"I have a soul and killed and I still don't brood." She shrugs off my reasoning.

"Yeah, but you're human. And you killed, what? Like five people? Less? You have less to guilt over. I've killed hundreds, thousands. Less then Angel but still a decent number. You don't get to have brooding rights until you've hit your hundredth victim. Everything before hand is arbitrary."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiles.

"You do that." I point at her. We relax for a moment. "It's good to see you though."

"Same here." I cast around for a topic and another box.

"So apparently we're legends now."

"Really?" She tied off the trash bag and got another one off the roll. We were starting to see the actual concrete of the floors. Yay. Wait. Wasn't this Xander's project? Why the bloody hell am I doing it then? And if you say something smart like 'because you're a good boyfriend and want to earn brownie points and besides who knows more about basements than you?' I'll beat you. I'll beat you until you cry and want your ba-ba full of moo-milk. Bitches.

"Yeah, you should hear some of these mini-slayers talk. Apparently, all the white hats extol our virtues and stories to the masses of newly minted heroes. It's bloody hilarious."

"Extol?"

"It's a word." Hey, just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm not smart. Because I am. Smart, that is. I attended Cambridge University and studied Accounting and Business until, you know, I died. I have an extensive vocabulary but opt to use four letter words because, well, it's more fun. And it annoys the hell out of Angel and that's kinda of my unlife's work. Annoying Angel. That and attempting to get into Xander's pants. I'm a simple man. Like the song. "It means glorify." I inform her defensively.

"I know." The seconds tic by. "So that one slayer reminds me of Willow's old girlfriend. The one who died?"

"Tara. Yeah, me and Xan already covered that in the last chapter. It's bleeding ridiculous."

"They could be the same person from the pictures I saw."

"You never met Tara?"

"Not really. I had switched bodies with Buffy."

"Yeah, I remember that. You were a bit of a wild card." She shrugs again.

"Still am."

"So am I."

"Not really. You've mellowed out."

"Yeah, I know. What is with that?" she shrugs. "And stop shruggin'. It's annoying."

"Like I care what annoys you, Spike."

"Oh, bite me."

"Sorry. Not into that kink."

"Really? That's surprising."

"Too much teeth in my night job." She shrugged. Okay, she shrugs one more time and, well, I probably won't do anything but still! It's the principle of the thing. "You do realize that if you hurt Xander-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm worse than dust. What happened to Warren won't compare what will happen to me. I will be worse off than Angel on a happy high in Vegas. Yadda-yadda-yadda-ya!" I'm getting tired of this? Where's my bloody calvary defending my honor against Xander's evil influence? Oh right. Don't got one. That's alright. I'm the lone wolf. I don't need anyone. Except maybe Xander . . .for sex. He's kinda good at that.

"I mean it. Whatever they do I'll-" Okay I can be serious for this. For Xander. Oh shut it!! I can be serious! I'm capable! I just- oh bugger off, you . . .you people!

"Faith, trust me on this. I'd never hurt Xander on purpose unless he wanted me to during, you know, sex. I don't do casual relationships. I'm in all or nothing and in this case it's all. I'd kill for him. Bloody hell, I'd-I'd be nice to Dracula and Angel at the same time if he asked me to." I pause, considering that possibility. "God I hope he doesn't do that. It'd be soo wrong."

"So I suppose I should trust you on this?"

"I'm a trustworthy guy. I've earned that."

"Yeah. I guess you have." There was a silence filled with the crinkling of miscellaneous crap, the creaking of old pipes, and the sounds of Faith's body. "Okay. I gotta ask? How?" I grin.

"Paris." She snorts.

"That's so cliché."

"I know. If it helps there were deaths and sewers involved." She smirks good-naturedly.

"You know what? It does."

"Death equalizes all things."

"Philosophical."

"Paris is famous for it." I pointed out with a raise of my eyebrows. Humans are often comforted by a mobile face. It makes them feel like they can read you. Allows them to trust you a little more. Used to make the kill that much sweeter. A master vampire is a vampire that is old and has complete control over their facial expression, the perfect actor. "The city of lights, passion, and free thought."

"Didn't know that."

"Dru hated it."

"Well, yeah. Vampire. Unless you're Angel philosophy probably isn't high on the priority list."

"True." I laugh.

"So is he really that much of a-?" Annnnd we're back to talking about Xander's sexual prowess. Not that I mind.

"Viking in the sack?"

"Uh-huh."

"So fucking hot. Fast learner too. Somehow I think the demon bint has something to do with that."

"Pre-trained?" I love Anya and her sex-driven ways. They made my existence that much more pleasurable.

"At least in the concepts. Blows my mind."

"I'll bet."

"No bet."

"Whoa." I nod slowly. Her eyes widen.

"Geez, I should have kept him around."

"Too late now, pet. He's mine for life."

"You keeping him?"

"Well, he's all housebroken and everything. Seems a shame to trade him in now."

"How long have you been together?" When did we get together? Oh yeah.

"Been about a year almost."

"Whoa. That's pretty tight, Spike."

"Well, I try." She paused, raised her eyebrows, and shook her head.

"I can't believe you just said that." I give her my best innocent look. "Never mind, I take that back. I can believe it."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't. Come on. Giles should be done giving Xander the 3rd degree over dating you. Let's see if he gets to keep you." I snort at the very idea. Xander loves me as much as I love him. There no way he would just dump me because the Watcher tells him to. He's his own man. He can make decisions on his own.

"Rupert doesn't have a choice in the matter."

"I don't know, man, the Scoobies are pretty tight. G might just convince Xan to give you up on principle." I look at her. There's no way that would happen but on the off-chance . . .Xander did look he was a ten year old with his hand caught in the cookie jar. All guilty and whipped. But Willow was supportive. Right up until she threatened my genitals. There's no way that he'd ever-

"God, I hope you're wrong."

"So do I."

"Let's go upstairs." We did. I was nervous as hell, though.

* * *

**_Author_** _**After Notes**_: This chapter was a lot shorter than I thought it was going to be. Hmm.

Reviewers are well-liked for good reason.

Tropic


	6. Confrontations with Watchers

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By**_: Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Not mine. Why would I want it when it's owners won't take care of them properly.

_**Dedicated to**__:_ rouge et noir, the new baby to the site. Aww so cute. I remember my first time. But that was a long time ago. Oh get your minds out of the gutter. Also this goes to the Peanuts, strangely loyal that they are.

_**Warning**_: Awkwardness. Graphic murders of innocent bystanders. Langauge. Turn back now if not your thing

_**Author Notes**_**:** Believe it or not but this chapter was inspired by a random hot tub Giles/Xander fic on another site. This does not mean that its sexual in nature . . .just that I'm weird and couldn't find the Buffy episode I wanted to reference online. And are we already on chapter 6? Geez.

* * *

**Chapter Six**:  
_Confrontations with Watchers_

He led me all the way into the kitchen before being assured that we wouldn't be walked in on. He turns halfway to me the second the door is closed; he's holding a leg of his glasses clutched in his teeth in one hand and the other hand on his hip. I recognize the pose as when he's desperately trying to figure something out. He takes the glasses away from his mouth and scratches his eyebrow with a thumb. "So there's a lot to cover." I start. He nods, distracted. God, it shouldn't be this hard. "Did you have a nice flight in?" Start with the trivial stuff, Harris. Maybe he's forgot to yell about you dating Spike. You hope.

"Nonexistent. We drove in from Philadelphia."

"Really?"

"It seems your renegade slayer gets around." He's polishing his glasses again. Doesn't this man have any other nervous tics that he can circle through?

"But she's-"

"Locked up?" Giles gives a self-deprecating smile and a soft chuckle. He replaces his glasses. "Yes, well, we thought so, as well." I give him a blank look. I'm confused. Eh. What else is new? "She apparently escaped a month and a half ago." My mind revved into gear. There was something familiar about that date. And then it hit me, hard.

"That's right around the time Mira died."

"That would be correct." Oh my God.

"But the reports said that it looked like she was beaten to death by some sort of-" I couldn't remember what the report said exactly.

"Sledgehammer." Giles said in his soft, I-wish-I-was-joking-about-this tone.

"Holy-" I sat heavily in a chair and put my elbows onto the surface of the table, scrubbing my face with my hands. Who kills people with a sledgehammer? My mind started to go into overdrive from that horrible fact but Giles wasn't done.

"It seems she's been going up and down this region killing off Watchers and Squad Leaders systematically. There's no telling where she's going to strike next. I've already taken the liberty of informing other squad leaders of the crisis. I-we-that is Faith and I decided that to catch Beatrice Murray was to go where she's likely to return. Her ground zero, as it were." He's scratching at his ear, now.

"She was part of Sharesia's squad?" I ask. That was a shock.

"She _led_ Sharesia's squad until Mira figured out that she was-well, to put it kindly-" He stutters trying to find a kind way to say 'crazy'. Being me, one Mr. Xander Harris, I help out. Because I'm helpful.

"Nuts?" Giles gifted me with that half grin that says that he's only finding my sense of humor amusing because he's used to it.

"Yes." His hands are in his pockets. I don't ever recall being this aware of G-man's body langauge before. I gotta be tense.

"So she goes after Mira first once she breaks out because she's the one that sent her to the loony bin and then starts in on the other squad leaders and Watchers?"

"That about sums it up, yes."

"Only the crazies."

"Xander-" I hold up a hand.

"No. This lifestyle makes people crazy. It's no wonder that the Slayers before Buffy died young. It's too intense for anyone to endure for long." He gives me this look that is halfway between pride and regret. "What?"

"You've matured greatly over the past few years."

"Yeah, well. Necessity is the catalysis for change and all that rot." I huff. He gives me another strange look. "What?"

"You sound like him." No need to ask who he's talking about. I already know.

"So?" I'm combative because I know he doesn't approve. So what?

"Xander-" He starts and then hesitates. I could make it easy on him but I have a feeling about what he's about to say. "Do you know anything about how he came back?" I was right. Go me.

"No. He won't talk about it but I think Angel had something to do with it." I could tell on his face: strike one. Angel isn't on the "happy-happy-joy-joy" list of people we trust at the moment. The whole running an evil incarnate law firm of hell thing is a bit of a red flag. If Spike was working with him then was his soul gone too? I asked myself all the questions. I already know. But it doesn't mean I'd hold it against him. I love him. Period. End of story. I was gearing up for a fight. I knew it and I think that Giles knew it, too. "But who cares because he's helping me now so-" I shrug, "no big deal, right?"

"Xander. I'm not here to pick a fight with you." He's polishing his glasses again. "It was a surprise." He's scratching his scalp. "A rather large surprise, if I'm to be honest." He blinked rapidly several times. "Xander, you have to realize that the last time I saw you-well-you were straight and hating vampires. If I didn't know any better I'd say that Spike has you under some sort of thrall."

"Of course he used thrall. Why didn't I see it coming? Because we all know how resistant I am to thrall. " Giles moved his mouth silently, flabbergasted. Strike two. One more and 'yurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr out!'

"Uh-that's-I didn't mean-that's not what I intended to say, Xander. I was merely stating my shock." He backpedaled quickly, didn't he? Strike one against him. "In fact, when you get down to it, he is your type, isn't he?" He smiled disarmingly. Huh? Say what now?

"Huh? Say what now?"

"Well, look at the women you've been with. Cordelia, Anya, Faith; when it comes down to it you tend to choose women who are-well, a little tenacious and forthright." I know big words!! He means stubborn and big-mouthed. Well, it's true but-still!! No one wants to be called on that shit! "And there were definitely moments where the pair of you acted like you were romantically involved. HUH?? "I was pretty sure that you were having awkward gay sex when no one else was looking on several occasions." ER-GAHUH? I sputtered incoherently even in my mind. "I mean you argued enough for it." My brain hurts. Make it stop. Please?

"Giles?"

"What? You thought I was so naive? I had sex with Ethan Rayne for gods' sakes." TOO MUCH INFO!!

"TOO MUCH INFO, GILES!!" but he didn't stop. Relentless son of a bitch.

"And honestly I thought you and Oz were going to come out of the closet not Willow. Now, _that_ one was a complete surprise." I stared at him in shock. Just let my boyfriend eat me now. In the suckage terms, er, I mean sucking my blood . . .I didn't mean. . .GILES BROKE MY BRAIN!! Help? Giles had his glasses on his nose again and was looking down at me with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "I'm messing with you, Xander. After all the torment you put me through with your lame puns over the years it's the least I can do." My brain restarted with a jolt.

"Hey, some of my jokes are funny." I pointed at him.

"No, not really." He corrects drily.

"But-"

"No."

"Oh come-"

"Absolutely not."

"G-"

"Don't even attempt to go there." I shrunk in my seat, defeated and small. Sniffles. Tears. Now I'm sad. Eh, I'll get over it.

"Does this mean you're okay with it?" I ask smallish. Giles sighed through his nose. Uh-oh.

"Xander." Double uh-oh. He sat down across from me. "Just because I understand the attraction and even on a small, remote level expected it doesn't mean I approve of your relationship with Spike." I start to protest. He holds up a hand to stop me. "Don't. Even taking into consideration Spike's good deeds both past and present and how obvious it is that you care about each other I don't see this thing lasting for very long given your combative natures toward each other. I care about you, Xander, like a son. I don't want you to get hurt and unfortunately Spike is one of those people that can hurt you without really trying to. There is a very large possibility that this could end badly and I couldn't bear it if-if you ended up broken. I'm sorry." I wanted to cry. I wanted to hit something. I wanted Spike.

"We've been together for over a year, Giles."

"So were you and Anya."

"I have more than sex with Spike. I love him. I wanna punch him half the time but I love him."

"Then I hope, for your sake, that I'm wrong. That this won't end badly."

"Giles-"

"Xander, I support you and I love you but I don't want you to get hurt. I've never had that desire to see you hurt-well maybe once in awhile when you were being especially irritating but never seriously."

"So pretty much you think I could do better?"

"Better? No. Safer, yes. Spike's good for you. I can see that much but-he's volatile. An explosion waiting to happen. We've both seen it before. Multiple times." I knew what he was referring to and I didn't want to think about it. The incident was swept under the rug when he saved me from Caleb and the rug was stapled down when he saved us all by wearing the amulet. Spike redeemed himself that much in my eye.

"I'm good for him too, Giles. I really do love him." Giles smiled at me, soft and sad.

"For both your sakes I hope it's enough." I caught something in his voice with that statement.

"You think that the chances of me hurting him are greater than him hurting me?" I asked-stated, surprised. Giles make eye contact. The kitchen lights making a glare on his glasses, slightly.

"Yes, I do. I think that you have the ability to completely shatter Spike if he pushes you to it. And he will. You'll be broken but at least you'll walk away from it, he won't." My breathing suddenly increased or stopped, I couldn't tell but from the sudden dizziness. Spike wouldn't walk away from it if we broke up. I looked into Giles' eyes and saw the absolute truth of that statement. He wouldn't. If it was me or Giles staking him, Willow magicking him out of existence or just Spike taking his own life. He wouldn't walk away. It'd destroy him. But it was strange. I didn't want to run screaming from everything we had together. On the contrary, I wanted to run and find William and hold him and promise that I wouldn't do that to him. That I wouldn't leave him like that; dust, if we were to break up badly. That I would still be his friend. No matter how big a lie that all was. I looked into Giles' eyes and saw absolute truth.

"I'm sorry, Giles, but I still love him." He smiles again.

"I know." It would have been a completely somber moment if not for my mouth.

"What are you? Hans Solo?" he shrugs.

"No. I've a better taste in women."

* * *

**_Author After Notes_**: I couldn't resist. AND GILES IS BLOODY HARD TO WRITE!! Annnnnnnnnnnd classes are starting next week so updates will be slower, sorry, but my future comes before your pleasure.

Reviewers are loved, from a friendly distance;

Tropic


	7. Hunters in Cities

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By**_: Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Not mine. Why would I want it when it's owners won't take care of them properly.

_**Dedicated to**__:_ Peanuts (and other assorted Nuts).

_**Warning**_: Boys kissing boys. Bad Langauge. Turn back now if not your thing

_**Author Notes**_**:** Nadda.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**:  
_Hunters in Cities_

I waited as long as I could to avoid the Watcher, sending the mini-slayers to clean out the mess that was the basement. They rolled their eyes at the back and forth we kept them on but went anyways. Faith gave me a look and followed them down. I waited in the living room, out of sight of the other Englishman as he clomped down the hall and down the steps to join the others. Even his footsteps sounded defeated. As quickly as I could I was in the kitchen, the door bouncing off the wall, slamming shut even as I came to a stop. Being a vamp is great sometimes. Like when you have need of preternatural speed to check on a loved one or you're just running from the scene of your latest prank. It's a good thing. Xander was sitting at the round table, elbows propped onto the surface, head in his hands. I walk up behind him and place my hands on his neck and shoulders, massaging the tense muscles. "Hey." His voice is muffled by his hands.

"Tough few days" is all I can think to say in reply.

"Yeah." He finally pulls his hands away from his face and leans back into my stomach to look up at me.

"So what did the Watcher say?"

"That I'd kill you and you'd leave me broken for good. That what we have isn't healthy and that he doesn't approve."

"He's probably right."

"He's Giles. He's always right." I start massaging his shoulders again. There wasn't much I could say to that.

"I still love you." He smiles up at me, his eye closed.

"Diddo."

"Who do you think you are? Patrick Swayze?"

"Nope. I've a better looking woman."

"You better not be referring to me." I dug my fingers into his shoulders, causing him pain.

"AH!! No! I was referring to Buffy and Willow!" I dug harder. "Ah!"

"Liar." He grins through the pain and looks at me. I let up on the pressure. He smiles that puppy dog grin of his that has the instant reaction of forgiveness.

"You know, the real reason you're no Patrick Swayze is because you lack any form of dancing ability."

"Hey! Not true!! I can dance!"

"Not very well. Plus you're soft around the middle." I poke him in the side.

"AH!! Spiiiiike!" he whines and flinches. I giggle. He tries to hit me. He misses. I laugh harder. "No wonder I'd stake your ass." He pouts.

"You already do." I remind him of the obvious. He attempts to hit me, again. He fails, again. I laugh at him, again. So is our familiar and well loved byplay.

"Spike, do you have to be so crude?"

"Yes." I reply without hesitation and lean in to kiss him.

"Cheater."

"Yes?" I get a hand at my nape, dragging me down for another kiss, one full with tongues and teeth and lips. There were two hands, locking me into place. I slid my hands down around his neck and down his chest, linking them together. He only let me go when he had to breathe. I rub our noses together in an Eskimo kiss. "Feel better?"

"Sort of." I inhale and grin. He smells of arousal. I kiss him again and pull back far enough that he's not looking at me cross-eyed.

"Well, we can always go upstairs and I'm make you feel real good." I say huskily and raise an eyebrow. He exhales.

"We can't." I pout. No one can resist my pout. "Stop that. It never works." I growl. It works on women and fangirls well enough. "No." I rub my head against his cheek like a cat. I want sex, goddammit!! "We have to go hunt a rouge slayer." Huh? Say what now? I pull back.

"Wot?"

"Yeah. You know the slayer with the witchy powers that we thought was locked up and harassing us from afar and making Nicki act like a psycho bitch?"

"Yes?"

"She got out about a month and a half ago." My mind worked fast.

"She killed Mira?"

"Among others. With a sledgehammer." A sledgehammer?

"A sledgehammer? What is she? An anime character? Something out of Kingdom Hearts?"

"That was a giant key."

"I know but still!" I pull away and start pacing. "A sledgehammer?" I turn and face him again. He nods. "Bloody hell, now that's overkill."

"Come here." He said suddenly, quietly. I didn't think anything of my sudden obedience. "If we-if something came up and we broke up and it got messy . . ." he seems regretting that he brought it up at all. He reached for my hand and I knelt down at his side, touching his face.

"Yeah, pet? What's going on in that oddly shaped head of yours?"

"Nothing." He wasn't looking at me.

"Xan." I drew his face back in my direction.

"If we broke up and it ended badly, like Tara dying and you raping Buffy and Anya sleeping with you and going vengeance demon bad-you wouldn't try and stake yourself again, would you?" he sounded like the child that he sometimes was. Pleading with me that I wouldn't be that overly dramatic over a break-up. Obviously he hasn't learned his lesson about me and dramatics.

"What happened to taking it one day at a time?" A rule. We mustn't ignore the rules. Except when it suits us. I was trying to avoid the question.

"Spike."

"Yeah I would. Probably would walk out into the sun starkers if I missed like last time." He looked at me horrified. "Xan, I'm sorry but I love you. If you broke up with me then who would take me? I'd be nothing." I brush his growing bangs out of his face. "If, in fact, you're planning on breaking it off with me just stake me in my sleep. Spare me the pain, yeah?" Matter of facts, my ducks. I don't do rejection well. Failure of relationships. If that's what's on Xander's mind I don't want to go through that shit again. Just put me out of my misery. "Losing you is the stuff of my nightmares. That's what Rupert put into your head, innit?"

"He said he'd stake you himself if you didn't do it."

"Faith threatened the same thing. Red's threats were a bit more original involving rubbing alcohol, Barney, ropes, and a match. I'm dead anyway. Might as well go with some dignity." I smile at him, sadly. "Which is why if you're thinking of dumping my ass and it's going to be my fault either way just stake me in my sleep and get it over with, yeah?" I got a chuckle from his morbid sense of humor that has taken me years to cultivate properly.

"I love you, Spike."

"I know. I love you, too." I act like it's so hard to admit it. I get glomped because of it. "GAH! GET OFF, you great goot."

"Goot?"

"Bugger me you're unoriginal." I start up at the ceiling and he attacks my throat. My fingers dig into his hipbones and I grind up into him. "Someone's at the front door." The doorbell rang. He pulls back to look at me as I hear multiple footsteps pound up the steps from the cellar to answer.

"I _hate_ when you do that." I smirk.

"Which is why I do it." I get tickled because I'm a smart ass. How is that fair? "GAH!! Get off, get off, get off." I chant in between giggles. The kitchen door opens as my head slams into the floor from particularly merciless fingers in my sides. And I know mercilessness. I trained under Darla and Angelus . . .who is now and was and will forever be a ponce. This we all need to remember. "GAH! STOP IT HARRIS" I giggle "STOP IT." It's a good thing I don't breathe.

"NEVER!!"

"Having sex on the kitchen floor. Some things never change." A familiar voice laughs above us. An angel of mercy send from Heaven because Xander finally stopped tickling me. I'm able to now focus. Huzzah. Xander leaps/scrambles to his feet and swings the slayer around in a big bear hug allowing me to get up.

"PATRICIA!!" I get my turn to hug my favorite mini-slayer.

"Spike! Xander! Hey!!" The Baltimore squad, Giles and Faith are now in the kitchen to witness the reunion.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in Baltimore, Bubbles?" I ask, Patricia still in a one arm hug so that I'm looking down at her slightly at my side.

"I'm from here. I needed to visit my dads who live in Mount Vernon. I stopped by to check with the local crew. Hi by the way." She waved shyly at Allison and the rest. Patricia's the squad leader of the Paris squad. She and the others were instrumental in getting Xander and I together romantically. I've watched her grow from a insecure girl who was afraid of her own strength to a confident leader of a twelve person squad. I have a special place in my heart for her. She's also the only slayer I've ever met who had gay parents. Her dad had left her mother when Patricia was very young for another man. She admitted to siding with her mother for a long time because she didn't understand how a same-sex couple could work but then changed her mind when she saw how much happier her father was with his lover. She was the first to accept me as a part of the group when Xander and I rediscovered each other when the other girls were still edgy about me being a vampire. She's a caring, giving soul. If anyone could convince Giles and Faith that Xan and I were good for each other then she could. It was nice to have an ally in this den of enemies.

"Uh-huh. This ain't the same Trish we left at basic, crying she cuz she wanted her mom." Sharesia went 'ethic' again. She does that whenever she's shocked at something, I've noticed, or she wants to make a point otherwise she's an articulate young woman. Go figure.

"Patricia sort of stuck now." My girl corrected. "How have you guys been? It's been awhile. I'm sorry to hear about your Watcher and Beatrice. That must have been really hard." There was far off and distant look in her eye as she spoke. Patricia had accidently killed her own old squad leader, Emma. It had taken her a long time to get over it even though she had been under the mind control of a demon when it had happened.

"We're good. We have to hunt Beatrice down now though." Allison said.

"What?"

"She went nuts." Kelly explained. "She's killing people with a sledgehammer now."

"She's become a monster." Brendon added, showing solidarity with his sister's team. Patricia's eyes widened.

"Welcome home, Trish." Sharesia stated without infliction.

"Some homecoming. I'll help. I know I don't have to but Bea was my best friend when we were little. Maybe we can stop her without anymore damages."

"Not likely. She doesn't want help, Trish. She wants revenge." Amber spoke up. Patricia sighed.

"I know. We all lost someone that week. I won't let my best friend become a monster."

"Patricia?" Xander looked at her.

"Do you know that there was a vampire siege in this city right after we were all Called?"

"Yeah, we knew about that." I said. She nods slowly.

"Well, Shares lost her mom and daughter, Bea lost her parents and her brother, Alli lost her two cousins, I lost my mom." She shrugs. "We all lost someone and reacted differently. Alli and Shares take it seriously, like soldiers. Bea lost it. I got afraid. After all, if this was what being a Slayer is? I didn't want it. Chain or no." I hug her close. "If Bea is starting to kill random people, going down that path. . . I want to try and stop her without hurting her. It's not her fault. It's the vampires that took Mr. and Mrs. Murray and Brian, they are the ones to blame." She was crying. Xander was there, joining the hug. Then Allison, Kelly, Brendon, Amber, and finally Sharesia joined the hug too. Giles stood by awkwardly and Faith came close enough to pat Patricia on the shoulder. "Sharesia?"

"Yeah?" The black girl was crying too.

"I know it's your rodeo but, please, can I help? I'm stronger now." Patricia sounded like she did when I first met her, scared and unsure of herself.

"Yeah, gurl, you know it." They pull together to hug briefly and then the big group hug dissipated.

"Alright." Faith stepped forward. "We need to set a trap for her. Patricia, right?" The younger girl nods. "Cool, go see your dads and visit. When you can make it back here and we'll have something more to go on to find your friend, alright?"

"Okay."

"Sharesia, I need you and your crew to pull together all your resources. Call everyone on your network, tell them that Patricia's back in town, if our renegade and her are as close as they're suppose to be then she's come running to kill her. I want any and all nests and demon haunts shook down for information and possible show-down spots. Anywhere and anything that'll give us an advantage. This girl can use magic so I'll need you, G, to start finding supplies to neutralize that wild-card." Giles nodded.

"I could probably use assistance with that. I've never been in Baltimore before." Giles said softly.

"I'll go." Brendon said. "I'll need to pick up hardware from the store if we're going to have to contain her anyways."

"Cool. Xander? Spike?" Faith turns to us.

"Yeah?" Xander answered for me as well.

"You guys get to play babysitter to the psycho bitch upstairs and continue cleaning. We got all the other bases covered."

"You just don't trust Spike or me in the field." Xander scoffed good-naturedly.

"Not as far as I could throw ya, Xan." Faith grinned back at him and the women (plus Brendon and Giles) left. I turn to my boyfriend and grinned.

"Sex?"

"No." I nodded understandingly. It was the wrong time for it.

"Alright." I waited a little longer. "How about now?"

**_Author_** **_After Notes_**: Patricia!! I start classes and hard-core work this week. Updates will slow down.

Tropic


	8. Fights with People

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By**_: Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Not mine. Why would I want it when it's owners won't take care of them properly.

_**Dedicated to**__:_ Peanuts (and other assorted Nuts).

_**Warning**_: Fights, language. Turn back now if not your thing

_**Author Notes**_**: **Yeah, so I screwed up and put stuff that was supposed to be in this chapter in the last one so now I guess that this chapter is filler/additional information plus some random fun stuff and not so fun stuff. It all works out for the best of the plot though. Weirdly enough. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**:  
_Fights with People_

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please"

"No."

"XANDER!!"

"NO!!"

"PLEASE!?"

"Your puppy face doesn't work on me!"

"It should. I'm cute. Please?"

"NO!!"

"OH COME ON!!" Three guesses to what this argument is about. No it's not about sex. It's, wait, never mind, it _is_ about sex. "One go!! Tomorrow's my birthday and your ass is the perfect gift. It's all I want!"

"No!"

"Why the bloody hell not!?" He pouts at me.

"It'll hurt." We've been arguing for the past three hours. We managed to clean out the basement completely and check on the still sleeping Nicki twice, arguing the entire time. Ever since I admitted that I was bored Spike has been stalking me around the house and begging to fuck me. So far I have remained strong and I plan on continuing the trend. Wait. I just remembered something. "Your birthday isn't until next week, you liar!" I accused. It pulled him up short with a waaaay too innocent look on his face.

"Is it? I can't remember. My memory isn't what it used to be, wot, with my advanced years."

"Liar." I accuse again. His hands were on my waist and his hips were canting toward mine.

"Maybe. But you love me for it." He gave me this dirty little look. I break away from him, quickly.

"Stop that." We walk into the kitchen to see Amber eating a sandwich and marking off items of a list. "Hey, Amber." I say and bat my boyfriend's hands off of me. "I mean it, Spike." He growls and Amber smiles shyly.

"Hi. Having fun?" she asks.

"No." Spike states. "He won't let me shag him." The slayer blinks rapidedly at him.

"Alright," she says slowly. "Have you tried to romance him? With chocolate? Or music? It's how Kelly usually seduces her boy toys that she brings home. Of course she usually ends up tossing them out the window into the garbage dumpster. She's so picky about sex."

"It won't work." He pouts at her, trying to grab me to his side at the same time. I dodge out of the way and Spike goes back to attempting to look casual as he chases me around the dinner table. He has his hands in his pockets and, seemingly, has his attention on Amber as he moves accordingly to my movements. "Oi, precious, what's your last name?" Both Amber and I are looking at him like he's crazy for the seemingly random question.

"My-my last name? Maclay. Amber Maclay." Huh, that's weird. Tara's last name was Maclay too.

"What happened to your family?" she shrugs.

"I'm suppose to have a father and brother and sister somewhere out there but my birth mother never told me anything about them except my surname and the fact she didn't want me looking for my father."

"Did she tell you why?" The vampire seemed to have forgotten his pursuit of me completely as he sat down and put all of his considerable focus on the mini-slayer. Amber shrugged again.

"Something about how he thinks that all women in her family are a lot of demons and because she wanted me to know magick. She had run away from him when she found out she was pregnant with another girl. She couldn't rescue my sister from him but she could keep me safe. Or something like that." Amber scrunched her nose up, showing that she didn't understand this logic of her mother's. "She gave me up to foster care when I was eight because she had pancreatic cancer and decided that she wanted to see her other family one last time before she died. I never saw her again. I was raised by Patricia's mom for a while toward the end though. It was kind of ironic that both of us got Called."

"You said you knew magic?" I ask.

"Some. I can do basic healing and protection charms mostly. My mother taught me grounding really early on. She always said that using magic was like going to the beach. The light stuff was like playing in wet sand, messy but usually harmless unless you didn't wear sun block, the deeper you went into it the more dangers you could encounter like riptides that would carry you out beyond help and drown you, thus the more protection you needed. She said that grounding was the most important part of magic; it taught you your limits and, in a way, taught you how to swim. It also stopped the dark magicks and incorporeal demons from sinking their teeth in you. She said that that was how most witches lost themselves to the deep magicks, that they never learned how to ground themselves before or after using magic. That they were never taught. Mother said that she taught my sister grounding and hoped that it was enough since she wasn't there to teach her more. I always wondered about my sister." I had sat down at the table as well at this point. What this young woman was saying echoed in me the days when Willow was working through her magick addiction. Willow never talked about grounding herself before or after using magicks. Was that why she got lost?

"Did your mum ever tell you your sister's name?"

"Yes. Once. She said that my sister's name was Tara. Tara Maclay. I was Amber, named for the petrified lifeblood of trees, and she was Tara, named for the Earth. My mother's name was Brigit, named for the goddess of wisdom and motherhood. She said that we were descendents of fairies, which is where our magicks come from and that my father associated the Fey Folk with demons, that's why I was never allowed to met him. And now I'm a Slayer, a female fighter. The goddess, Brigit, was also associated with female warriors who fought the demons, vampires, forces of darkness that oozed out of the netherworlds. So I guess it comes full circle."

"Your Tara's sister?" I ask, shocked. And for good reason!

"Ye-yeah? You know her?"

"She fought with us back in Sunnydale, pet. She was Willow's lover. She was a good witch and a better friend." Spike added.

"You talk about her like she's dead." Amber caught on.

"Yeah." Spike shifted uncomfortably and looked at me.

"She-she died, Amber, about six years ago. She was shot by one of our enemies. I'm sorry." I told her. She looked sad.

"Oh. Well, I guess . . .now I know. Did you ever meet the rest of my family? My father and brother?"

"Once." Spike admitted. "They tried to take Tara away from us on her 21st birthday. They were convinced, and had her convinced, that she was going to turn into a full-fledged demon when she turned 21 and eat us all up. I punched her and proved them wrong, of course. Then Buffy, Xander, and everyone else chased them all off. You dodged a bullet if your mum kept you from them."

"Oh. Wait. You punched her?" She looked confused.

"Yeaaah, you see it sounds really bad but it's okay because I wasn't suppose to hurt humans. Just other demons. There was a computer chip involved. I promise. Although, at that point, I was still evil. So head-splitting migraines aside, it was my idea of fun." I don't think that's helping his cause any, do you? "Your dad was a piece of work."

"Spike." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut-up." He stuck his tongue out at me and Amber giggled. "Look, if you really want to know more about your sister ask Giles. He was closer to her then we were. I was into my girl, Anya, and dealing with my own issues and Spike, well, he was busy being a freak and stalking Buffy."

"As oppose to he's being a freak _now_ and stalking _you_?" Faith said as she walked in and got a cup of coffee. "What we talking about?"

"Apparently I had a sister named Tara who lived in Sunnydale." Amber supplied.

"Ah, so that's why you look so much like her." Faith leaned against the counter and sipped her coffee.

"You knew her too?"

"I meet her once. I was evil at the time and had switched bodies with Buffy. So, I didn't really know her that well."

"You were evil. Spike was evil. There were computer chips and body-swapping. What went on in Sunnydale? A supernatural soap opera?" We all froze at her statement.

"Sort of?" I say.

"Whenever I was around it seemed like it." Faith adds.

"Most definitely. And in L.A there were five minute magical pregnancies. Oh and a ring that made vampires indestructible." Amber blinked at Spike. He smiled innocently enough.

"Alright, now you're just pulling my leg. A ring of power? You just stole that from Lord of the Rings."

"No! Really there was. The Gem of Amara. Stopped me from dusting this flighty bint I was dating at the time and I got to beat up Buffy in the daylight, and then she got it and sent it to Angel in L.A. I stalked it there and got to stick hot pokers in my poof of a sire! That was fun. Torturing Angel's always fun though. Like poking a sleeping bear with bad hair. But then my minion stole the ring from me and started stalking children in the daylight. That wasn't cool. I feel real bad about it now. Wot with the soul and all." Spike got all hyper and reminiscent. Why am I dating him again? "Ooo! And then there was the time I hit Xander over the head with a microscope!! I needed Willow to do a love spell for me and Xander was convenient fodder for threats. Boy, was I drunk that month."

"Spike?" I ask gently.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Shut-up. And don't call me babe. I'm not a pig."

"Obviously you don't look into a mirror while you eat." That tears it. I was up and chasing my vampire lover around the table to the chorus of him and the Slayers laughing at me. Don't care. Oops. I trip over something in my blind spot and go down. Well, now I care. There were arms as hard as steel around me suddenly, holding me up. I look up into Spike's twinkling blue eyes. "Falling for me are you?" he asks. I right myself with his help and smack him in the face for that one. In true Spike style he kissed me for it. Hard. Stupid vampire and his masochistic tenancies! Ooh, look! A tongue.

"Mm." My arms locked around his neck and he returned the moan. Someone cleared their throat. Faith and Amber were looking off in different directions when we surfaced. Spike took in the scene casually. He turns to me.

"Sex?"

"Not right now."

"But I'm bored!!"

"Go work out with Patricia."

"Bloody hell. Fine." He lets go and stomps off. Faith chuckles and puts her mug in the sink.

"Ah, well. I guess I gotta go finish my branch of the calling tree." Amber rose and put her dinner plate into the sink and, grabbing her list, went off to find a phone.

"He really doesn't change does he?" Faith asks.

"Nope. I wish he did though. Some times."

"But then he wouldn't be Spike."

"Exactly."

"You know I don't like this thing anymore then Giles does, right?"

"Why not?"

"It feels wrong." She shrugs and shutters. "And not for the reasons you think. I don't mind the whole gay thing but for as long as I've known you, Xan, you've hated vampires. You hated Spike and Angel and all of them equally. The fact you're dating Spike it's just-"

"Against all laws of nature?"

"Yep." We walk out together. Brendon and Giles had gone out and come back with magic and hardware supplies. Giles was busy in the living room talking to Amber about magic and Tara. Apparently, the young Maclay girl got distracted from her duties in light of finding out more about her family. Allison and Kelly were in the 'formal' dining room with several phones and laptops contacting the area's network, trying to track Beatrice with all their attention. Brendon, Sharesia, and Patricia were downstairs setting up a cage for the renegade when we caught her and the practice room. Spike's boots clomped down the stairs as the vampire came into view with his arm wrapped around a drowsy Nicki, propping her up as they came down the stairs together.

"Lookie who woke up." The bleach-brain said. Nicki's wave was half-hearted at best.

"I feel like I have the worst hangover in the history of hangovers." Spike helped her sit down at the bottom of the stairs. She put her head between her knees and groaned. "What happened?"

"We're tracking Beatrice Murray, the slayer that put the mojo whammy on you, she's escaped." Faith explained.

"I know who Beatrice is. Who are you?" Nicki's head was still between her legs. She must have felt really bad.

"I'm Faith. Me and my partner, Giles were tracking her all over the area. Apparently she likes to kill innocent Watchers and Squad Leaders with a sledgehammer." Nicki snorted and then groaned as the movement caused her pain.

"Then she moved up. She just beat Mira to death with her fists."

"You knew?" I ask.

"Of course. We all knew." The Latina put swept her ratted hair out of the way as she laid her cheek on her knee to look at us. "It why we called HQ and asked for help. Sharesia didn't want to say anything. She thought that Beatrice was done with us personally. Apparently not. I told her it was a bad idea to be fronting like we didn't know anything but, you know; she's got a pride issue, our fearless leader. She didn't want anyone to know that she could have stopped Beatrice awhile ago but couldn't cause they grew up together. We all did. It ain't right what she's thinking, Beatrice, I mean, she's all messed up in here." Nicki tapped her temple. "I felt it. It was like she was in my head, yo, whispering all these things. It was like I couldn't tell what I was thinking and what she was telling me to think. Then I blacked out. Nehxt thing I know I was lying in my bed with the bleached one here over me. I keep getting these flashes of what I did and said. I can also feel what she's thinking, too. Like the connection's still there, ya know? Sorry for all the shit I caused. I ain't usually that bitchy."

"It wasn't your fault." Spike had sat down and was rubbing her back as she talked. "Need some water?" She moaned pitifully in agreement. "Faith?" Faith nodded and went to get Nicki a glass of water. "Anything else?"

"Aspirin?" Nicki joked weakly. Faith came back with a tall glass of ice water and a couple of aspirin.

"You look like you needed it." The younger girl smiled weakly as she took the pills and the glass.

"Thanks." She tips the aspirin into her mouth and tills her head back to drink the water. "What can I do?"

"When you feel up to it you can help me out." Faith said. "I'm getting ready to go out and shake down the local demon haunts for any leads. I could use a guide."

"Alright." Nicki agreed readily enough. "Just let me eat and shower. Twenty minutes?" Faith nods.

"Alright. Cool." The Latina handed back the water glass and headed back upstairs to shower. Spike jumped when she was out of sight. "What's amatter, Spike?" He looked at her.

"My cell's vibrating." He pulled out his cell phone out of an inner pocket of his trench coat and looked at the number. "Eh, it's Angel." He flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Hey, Peaches how's it hanging?" He leered at me and Faith at Angel's obviously stressed answer. "Nope. I _like_ calling you Peaches. It makes you angry and that's my goal in unlife. You pissed off." His grin widens. "Wot you want anyway? Yeah, we're in Baltimore." He rapidly drums the pinkie and pointer fingers of his left hand against the front of the stair he's sitting on between his legs. He bites his lip. "Yeah, it's all nice and safe in my duffle." He rolls his eyes and pulls a face. He catches my eye and makes a 'mouth' out of his hand and moves it to say 'bitch, bitch, bitch'. Spike rolls his eyes again. "Yeah, I'm listening. No, I'm not making rude hand gestures at you over the phone." He flips off the phone. Faith and I laugh. "Now, I am." He bites his bottom lip and grins. "Oh, just Xander and Faith." He nods. "Alright. Faith he says hi. Xander, he says he wants to fuck you mindless. Now, Angel that's not very polite. You should say that to his face." Spike smirks at my eye roll. Even I can hear it when Angel growls

"SPIIIIKE!" The blond vampire cackles and bounces a little in his seat.

"Tell Angel I say hi too." Faith smiles broadly.

"Yeah, tell deadboy I send my undying hatred." I add. Spike grins.

"Faith says 'hi back'. Xander wishes you were dead-or more dead, whatever." Spike snorts. "Xander, Angel says and I quote 'what else is new?' end quote. Should I tell him you fuck me now?" Spike has an innocent look on his face that quickly splits into a wide, shit-eating grin that quickly morphs into him laughing. "Oh, that's funny. Xander has this drowning goldfish look on his face and you're telling me that my humor is sick and wrong. You two are waaay too much alike." My lover holds the phone away from his ear as Angel screams

"SPIKE!" at the exact same moment I yell it. He puts it back at his ear and smirks.

"See? You two are only proving me right. What time do you want me there anyway?" It's clear that he's talking to Angel again. "Alright. I got some things here to deal with while I wait for you to get there. Like what? How about another psychotic renegade slayer on the loose that I need to track? Yeah, that's why Giles and Faith are here. You want in? Yeah, you're probably right. You're not in the happy-happy-joy-joy list of people they trust right now. Except for Faith. But what does she know? She's half-crazy as it is." Faith slapped him for that. "Hey!! It's true!! You like Angel. Anyone who does has to not be working with all their marbles anyways. Wot? Yeah, she hit me for you. He says 'thanks.'."

"Tell him he's welcome."

"She says 'welcome' and that she wants to ride you hard and put you away wet." She just shakes her head. "Oh please. You've known me for more than a century and all you can say is that I'm not funny? God, I expect more of you, Angel. Frankly, I'm disappointed. Wot? Oh, alright. Tell Illyria I said 'hullo' and kiss Charles on his big shiny forehead for me. Oh and Angel?" He smirks up at me again. "You smell like a dead horse that's been out in the sun for a month and you have bad hair-hullo? Hello?" He snapped his phone close. "That git hung up on me. How rude." He replaced his phone in the inner pocket and stood. He grabbed my face in both hands and kissed me ala Bugs Bunny style. "I know. I'm a bad man. You should punish me for it. Preferably involving leather ties and hot wax." I push him away and he laughs. "Come on. Lets go yell at Sharesia for not being straight with us." He led the way down to the basement, bouncing all the while. Goddamn hyper vampire. We get downstairs to find Brendon and Sharesia with metal face-shields on wielding a cage together while Patricia was practicing her Tai Chi, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail and wearing loose fitting yoga clothes. Ironically, Patricia finished her set as Sharesia and Brendon finished the cage. Patricia was the first to notice we were there.

"Hey." She grabbed a towel and a water bottle, drying her face as she walked over to us. "Didn't see you there."

"Blame the wielding." Sharesia said as she and Brendon approached and grabbed waters out of the water bottle case. "It's loud as a mofo."

"I was also sort of tranced out. Tai Chi is so intense."

"Why you picked that shit up anyway is beyond me." Sharesia snarked.

"I picked it up from my squadmate, Kenya, who learned it from her mother, our Watcher, Beledia, who learned it from a Chinese Tai Chi master when she was working in the Red Cross in China, Sharesia. It's an ancient form of martial arts that tones the body, mind, and spirit. I have my squad practicing it everyday. I've missed the last few days and my very being feels it."

"Well excuse me." Sharesia and Patricia were squaring off. Brendon, very carefully, started putting his tools away and moving anything that can be used as a weapon out of reach of the two slayers.

"Hey, Sharesia." I had to stop this fight if only to start another. "Why didn't you say that you knew that Mira was killed by Beatrice from the beginning?"

"I didn't know." She turned to look at me.

"Liar." Spike growled. "Nicki woke up. Normal. Told us everything."

"Obviously your hunch that Beatrice would leave you alone when she left the city was wrong. How many people have died because you didn't tell us the truth? How many more where going to die before you told us the truth?"

"I figured it didn't matter. As long as we catch her and neutralize her the mistakes we made didn't matter." Sharesia defended herself with a straight, strong back.

"That ain't how it works, hun." Faith said, flipping her hair behind her ear. "You should have been straight with us from the start. You're a Slayer. Different rules apply to us from how we act in public to the standards that we have to hold ourselves. That means being truthful when there are lives on the line with information that might give us an edge over our enemies. As squad leader you should know that." Smackdown from Faith. Point! Match!! "Now is there anything else you wanna tell us that might help us track her down and stop her?" Faith had come down the stairs past me and Spike to semi-face-off against Sharesia. The black girl's eyes widened as she stared up at the senior Slayer fearfully.

"Yes ma'am." She squeaked out. Faith pointed at her.

"Good. What is it?"

"Beatrice grew up in a house off of Northern Parkway. About two, three blocks from here. If she's back in the city that's where she'll be."

"Great. Let's go get Nicki and check it out."

"Yes, ma'am." Sharesia scurried up the steps. After a moment, Faith followed.

"Hey, pet, aren't you suppose be visiting your folks and not get into fights with other slayers?"

"Yeah. Apparently my dads are out of the country on a gay tour of Greece until next week. Go figure. And I don't always get into fights with other slayers!"

"Uh, yeah you do." I say. "There was Cal."

"She was being a bitch."

"There was Emma."

"She bullied me."

"You slayed her, literally." I corrected.

"Hey! You promised not to bring that up ever." Patricia looked horrified. Oops. Spike was giving me a look that told me just how stupid that was.

"Sorry, Patricia. Not long enough?"

"Not nearly!" She was close to freaking. One false move and she'd lose it.

"Uh? What happened?" Brendon was watching us with wide, unsure eyes.

"I-I-I-nothing!!" Patricia yelped out and bolted up the stairs. Brendon looked at us.

"What did I say?"

"I'll go talk to her." Spike told me. "After that I have to go meet up with Peaches by the airport. You explain it to him." With that my boyfriend disappeared up the stairs.

"Uh. Okay here's how it is. We were in Paris and there was a book and a mind-controlling demon involved. Patricia was the one who had the most doubts about her abilities. The Shournlach took advantage of that and Patricia, under its control, killed her squad leader, Emma. Shoved a stake into her heart. It came close to destroying Patricia too. She was convinced that she was a monster. Spike had to set her straight."

"Trish killed someone?"

"It wasn't her fault. She was enthralled. Trust me, it's hard not to fall victim to the thrall."

"But still. You know she used to have a crush on me? To think that she's capable of killing anyone is just weird."

"That's what a slayer is. They slay. They kill. Their gift is death. Even your sister."

"Yeah, I get that. Kelly throws guys out of windows if they don't go down on her. Sharesia goes after vamps like they owe her money. Allison and Nicki went out for the wrestling and football teams when they were sophomores and made the teams. Amber can break necks with her snap kick. They enjoy beating the crap out of the bad guys but Patricia ain't like that. She's sweet and kind and ain't slayer material."

"Yes she is. She's one of the best Slayers I know and I've been friends with Buffy since sophomore year when she moved to Sunnydale. I met Faith not long after that. I know good Slayer when I see them."

"You're a good Slayer magnet." I grin.

"Hey pretty girls crawling all over the Xan-man. It's all of the good." I give him the thumbs up right as Spike's boots clomp down the steps.

"They bloody better not be. You're taken." The vampire snort derisively. I turn to look up at him. "Hey, Patricia's fine. She wants to punch you in the arm for bringing it up but you got to remember that I talked her down from a kick to the groin. Said it was too important to me for you to be getting a kick there. She's fine now and it's dark so we're all heading out to check out this old home of Beatrice's, you coming?"

"Yeah." I say. "Hey, Brendon, you coming too?"

"No way man. I don't do field work. I'm the pseudo-watcher-homebase-guy. I make sure they come home to a warm meal, turned down beds and a home . Out in the field I always end up being bait guy."

"Yeah, same here but Angel's in town and I don't wanna miss out on the mockage."

"Wait, whose Angel?"

"Spike's Grandsire. The only other vampire with a soul. Buffy's first love. The Dark Avenger. CEO of Evil Incorporated. But I just like to call him deadboy."

"Xander and I really don't like Angel." Spike says from behind me.

"He's way to overshadow-y." I nod.

"And he broods, a lot."

"So do you, Spike."

"Oi! I brood differently than he does."

"This is true." I tell Brendon. "Angel brood-broods while Spike just whines a lot."

"Oi!"

"And when it comes down to it they both like the broody trench coat thing. Less swish-y than a cloak but still." Brendon was giggling and when I turned around Spike had his innocent face on which was a sure fire bet that he was making faces behind my back. I make eye contact with him. "You are just as overly dramatic as Dracula." Spike's jaw dropped.

"You bitch."

"Actually you're my bitch." Brendon made an 'ooooo' sound.

"And yet I'm not the ass monkey of Dracula." Spike points out, oh, so helpfully.

"Nope, you're the bitch of the ass monkey of Dracula."

"And you're the bottom of the bitch of the ass monkey of Dracula." I had to run that through my brain a couple of times. "Of course you could be the uke of the bitch of the ass monkey of Dracula. Your choice."

"Nice try. I know that uke is Japanese for bottom" Don't judge me, alright? Andrew forced the knowledge down my throat. "and I'm not the bottom in this relationship, Spike."

"And yet you're still the damsel in distress."

"I'm only in distress because I'm with you."

"So you admit that you're the girl. Good to know. I'll keep that in mind next time we have sex."

"Wait. No. That's not what I said."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't. I said I was in distress because of you. Not that I was a girl."

"Yup but you're a damsel in distress. Ask Brendon. You're the normal demon magnet boy. You get kidnapped a lot."

"Mostly by you."

"But I make it fun."

"You hit me and threaten to kill me."

"But the game ends with you buying your way out with sex!" He grins, having fun with our by-play.

"You're still the reason I'm in distress."

"But you ask me to put you there." Spike looks confused now. I almost take pity on him but then I remember that he's Spike. He can take it.

"You're still stressful." Spike's looking at me like he hasn't seen me clearly. His blue eyes are confused and edging on sad. Something is nagging the back of my mind that's screaming at me to stop now before something bad happens.

"Fine. If that's the way you feel. I gotta head out and met up with Angel or he'll miss his flight back to L.A." He disappeared up the stairs silently. Not even his heavy steel-toed boots made a sound.

"Dude." Brendon said suddenly. Funny, I forgot that he was there. "That was a little harsh." Brendon edged around me like I was contagious or something and followed Spike upstairs. I reviewed the conversation in my head silently. Shit. I was a little mean. I race after my vampire.

"Spike. Spike!" I catch up with him in our bedroom, stocking up on weapons.

"Leave it Harris."

"Shit Spike. Look, I'm- are you crying?" He wouldn't look at me.

"No." His voice was deeper than normal. He may not have been crying but he was close to it.

"Spike." I reach out for him and then next thing I know he's across the room, out of my reach and half hidden in shadows. "I didn't mean-"

"That's the thing though, innit? You never mean it and it always comes out wrong."

"God, you sound like a girl."

"So? What if I do? I'm the 'bottom' in this relationship. I'm the bitch. Might as well sound like one."

"Spike." I try again. I slowly round the bed.

"No." I freeze. "You are so determined to act like you're super masculine despite the fact you're with another bloke. You're so afraid of what we have that you freak whenever someone calls you on it. Even if it's just me doing the callin'. Xander . . .you are a self-hating homo. I love you but I'm not going to be in a relationship where I'm not considered an equal. Already did that a million times over with Dru and Harm and Buffy and Angel. I don't want that with you. I don't want you to treat me like I'm constantly beneath you. I want more. I don't think it's outside my rights to ask for it. Which is sad cuz I didn't _think_ I had to ask for it at all. I thought you were going to be different. Apparently, I was wrong. And for the record? I'm not crying, I'm angry. Don't come looking for me, yeah? I need to think." He was out of the room and I heard the front door slam shut before I had time to blink twice. Do I really act the way that he says I do?

* * *

**_Author After Notes_**: Okay so that was a little bit more then I planned. What do ya'll think?

Tropic


	9. Talents of Serial Killers

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By: **_Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer: **_Heh, why would I want them? Except to put them into strange and unusual positions. No, the characters that belong to Joss Whedon belong to him and those that belong to me belong to me. LIKE PATRICIA!!

_**Dedicated to:**_ my Peanuts, who else?

_**Warning: **_Graphic violence, angst, langauge. Turn back now.

_**Author After Notes: **_You all seemed to think that I get some enjoyment out of hurting Spike. I don't. He's my baby and I love him. Like obsessive season four Spuffy love. I don't want to see him hurt and I yelled and screamed at my television screen for three years because the Scoobies are a bunch of really bad words. One of you claimed that it was like watching someone hurt a puppy. I love that imagery because it's so true. There is this look on his face that make you feel like if you hurt him, you hurt a puppy not a vicious dog that he likes to pretend to be. Unfortunately, it's not going to get better for him any time soon. You all are about to hate and love me. It's all for a good cause. I promise. Regardless of the bad words you're about to call me. I REGRET NOTHING. Heh, yet. By the way, school, tech week and other stuff means slow updates. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**  
_Talents of Serial Killers_

I want to punch him. Really punch him hard in the face. I settled for a light post. I left a large fist-shaped dent in it. "Spike?" A vaguely familiar voice asked. I turned, with my human face, to snarl at the intruder. He looked familiar. Spiked black and red hair on a male that was a full head shorter then I was. He stank of werewolf. Then it hit me.

"Oi! You used to date Red before she went automatic!! You're a Scooby!" Realization and surprise colored my voice. I don't know if I was happy or annoyed that there was another ex-Sunnydale resident that was in my way.

"Not for awhile now."

"How you've been?"

"Good." He was wary. I guess he had reason to be. I could see his hand twitch for his pocket. There was probably a stake or a cross or holy water in it.

"Wot was your name again? I never caught it."

"Oz."

"Well, Oz. You don't have need of a stake. I've got a soul now. I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah right." He doesn't believe me. Well, neither would I if I didn't go through all of it myself.

"No, I am. Ask Xander, Faith or Giles. I saved the world. A couple of times."

"Xander, Faith, and Giles?"

"Yeah, we're all in town trying to stop this renegade slayer that's killing people with sledgehammers."

"Yeah, heard about that." News travels fast in the preternatural world.

"Look, I'm heading to meet up with Angel. If you want reassurance you can come with me and have the stake and cross out too."

"Angel?" He looked curious but wary. Like he suspected a trap. I wouldn't have bothered. I would have knocked him out and drained him by now. The mind games were always Darla/Angelus/Drucilla's thing not mine.

"Yeah, I gotta give him a book." I hold up the Grimmoire of Morgan Le Fay, the little, thick book that brought me and Xander together in Paris. I scowled at the thought of my lover. I was still angry at him.

"I can keep the stake out?"

"And any other weapons against me you have. Just don't use them unless I give you cause, yeah?"

"Alright." He pulled out the stake and the cross and a bottle of holy water. Prepared.

"Boy Scout." We started walking.

"That's Xander." I crack up. I can't help it. The imagery of Xander in a Boy Scout uniform was just funny. And just a little bit sexy if I wasn't so angry at him. Oz was looking at me like I was nuts. I probably was.

"Trust me, Harris is no Boy Scout. He'd forget his dick if it wasn't attached." That got a smirk out of the lycan.

"Is he why you were attacking innocent light posts?"

"Yeah." I growl. "Him and the Watcher."

"Giles?"

"Obviously I'm never going to be good enough for the Scoobies. Makes me wonder why I even bleeding try." I kick a trash can all the way down the street. The smaller man watched as it sailed through the air silently and crashed loudly somewhere in the darkness. He shrugs.

"It wasn't that hard." I snort.

"Maybe for you."

"Well, you were kinda evil. They tend to frown on that." I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Yeah. I'd expect that shit from the Watcher or Buffy but Xander-. I honestly thought he had grown up but I guess not."

"What's the fixation on Xander?" He was wary again.

"We're seeing each other." We were approaching the rendezvous point.

"Like romantically?" Surprise, confusion. He had a right to it. I guess. Why was I telling this guy this stuff anyway? Probably because I need to rant. Between the choices of a near stranger or thin air . . .well after my 'fun' with the First, do you really blame me?

"Usually. But he's Xander. He-he's being a jerk lately."

"Yeah, he does that on occasion." Crap! Almost forgot something.

"Hey. I know you don't have to but do me a favor?"

"Depends." Annnd we're back to wary. Neutral but safe. This bloke was no fool. I could respect that.

"Angel doesn't know that Xander and I are-"

"Got it."

"Yeah."

"Don't say anything?"

"Pretty much."

"I can do that."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I like this guy. He's laid back. We arrived at the rendezvous point, halfway between the safe house and the nearest airport.

"We're here." Oz looked around. It was a parking lot of a supermarket. I rocked back and forth on my heels. Angel was not anywhere I could see. Or smell.

"So you and Xander?"

"Yeah. Been together about a year now." He nods, thoughtfully. "You don't do small talk, do you?" He shrugs again.

"Not really." We hear a roar of an engine in the distance but otherwise everything is silent, even me. The minutes ticked by. I was bored. I started to fidget, bouncing on first one foot then the other. "You don't do still, do you?" he asks suddenly after I started humming a random Sex Pistols song and drumming out the beat with my fingers on my thigh.

"No. Most vamps; they do the 'I'm a predator that has all the time in the world' stillness thing but I never saw the point to it. Just because you have all the time in world doesn't mean your victim will. What if they got run over by a truck in the next five minutes? Then all that stillness would be for nothing. It'd be boring."

"So Willow cursed you with a soul or what?"

"No, actually, I went out and got it on my own. The commandos, the Initiative, muzzled me with a chip and I ended up working for the Scoobies so I could afford blood. I fell in love with Buffy, she died, came back, I had sex with her, she kicked me to the curb, I went out and got my soul, died saving the world, came back, helped Angel save the world again, and ran into Xander about a year ago in Paris. Been with him since."

"SparkNotes version. Neat."

"Yeah."

"So you're like a Champion now?"

"Not like. Am. I am a Champion. Of course no one will ever see me that way. I almost regret it." He looked confused.

"How so?"

"Xander doesn't treat me like an equal. It's weird. I know he cares about me. Know he wants me but it's like every time I assert my own personality he gets pissy and/or treats me like shit until I back down and let him have his way. It's annoying. I don't get a say in anything. Most of the rules we have for ourselves and our relationship are-" I struggled briefly to find the words. "basically about keeping me in line. I'm not allowed to kiss him in public. We're only allowed to have sex when he says so. I can't feed from him; well that one is understandable but he's suppose to get me human blood from blood banks and stuff but after a few months he cut me off again. He doesn't like it if I don't behave myself in public or if I allude to our relationship to people like Angel who don't know. I'm not allowed anything stronger then beer or allowed to smoke or play my music loud on my MP3. I never get to top during sex. It's completely a lopsided relationship. He doesn't have to give up anything. I feel like I'm backsliding into old habits that I really want left in my past. It's frustrating." I summerized. Shut up. I don't whine. I complain. There's a difference. I don't whinge about my lot in life like some people I could name but won't. Angel. Buffy. Anyone they've ever associated with. Not including myself, of course. Of course I'm not naming names. Xander . . . Anya . . .Andrew . . .Wesley . . .Willow . . .did I say Angel?

"Sounds frustrating."

"IT IS!" I agree vehemently.

"Then why are you with him?"

"I love him. Supposedly he loves me. People who love each other should be together."

"Doesn't always work out that way."

"No. No, it really doesn't. Especially in our universe." He stiffens the same time I hear him. "HELLO PEACHES!" I yell enthusiastically. Even from this distance I can see Angel flinch as he approaches. Oz chuckles quietly at my side. "Well, whatever my issues with Harris my existence is brightened whenever I get to annoy Angel. Soul or not, it's still fun." I grin down at the smaller male who just shakes his head in response. I get that reaction a lot. Don't really know why.

"Spike, do you have to yell?" Angel says on his approach. "Some people actually sleep at night." No, really? Wanker.

"Yes. Yes I do." I say very seriously. "It's good for my self-esteem levels."

"Oz! I didn't expect to see you here." The broodmiester ignores me. The size-queen slag. So what if I'm directing my anger irrationally at my sire. It's not like Xander doesn't pull that crap on me. Irrationally redirecting his anger at me for something someone else did. Or he did. Whatever.

"Didn't expect to be here."

"I sort of kidnapped him. For old times sake." I throw in.

"Is that why all the-" Angel gestures at the weapons in Oz's hands.

"Weapons?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to tell him that I have a soul and I'm good now. Very good. Especially with my tongue." I can tell by the look that Angel gives me that I annoy him. Life is good. At least for the moment.

"Sadly, yes. Spike's on our side now." He sighs, the self-sacrificing martyr. Bullshit.

"Told you so" I turn to Oz, my eyebrows raise a little smugly.

"But you can still stake him if you want to." Angel throws in. Ponce. Ponce with bad hair.

"Oi!" He's a jerk. But I'm evil, sort of. "He'll have to get in line behind Harris to stake my ass. . .and Faith, the Watcher, Red, you. I know you want to stake my ass." Angel gives me a disgusted look. I smirk back.

"We can do an Orient Express type thing." The black and red-head said. "All of us can take a crack at it while you sleep."

"Did you just Agatha Christie me?" With a porno subtext?

"Yeah. I guess so." Good man.

"Smart ass. I like you." I grin at the pair at them. They roll their eyes. "Oh by the way." I throw the Grimmoire at Angel. He catches it, barely.

"Spike! This book is over a thousand years old."

"And probably survived more than just a little hand toss. Calm down, ya big lug."

"You're lucky Giles isn't around to see you do that." Oz says. I shrug.

"I'd still do it."

"For some reason I don't doubt that."

"Spike lives for pissing people off. Especially me and Xander."

"Nope, that's just you." I correct Angel. I don't go out of my way to piss other people off. "You're special." Wait, none of that is true. "But not really and I lied. Of course I love pissing people off. Eternity's a long time. I got to do something to pass the time."

"Then take up knitting or something." Angel groused. I grin and bounce a couple of times.

"Oh that's a great idea. And then I can take up brooding and sexual celibacy and be just like you! NOT!" Take up knitting. Has he even met me? I snort derisively.

"Technically you're celibate now. And you do brood more than me."

"Not true. I still brood less than you and I do so get regular sex." Angel snorts.

"That's such a lie. The only person you could have sex with regularly is Xander and we all know how unlikely that is unless Xander suddenly went gay and lost his mind."

"It could happen! Besides there are all those mini-slayers. They think I'm perfect. All sexy like a Greek statue." I run my hand down my chest and stomach. Angel rolls his eyes.

"Please! Don't hold your breath."

"I don't breath. I bet you the Viper that Xander would shag me."

"Easy bet. You're on. But it's never going to happen so I win."

"Fuck you, Angel. May your bollocks rot and fall off. Oh, wait that already happened." I tilt my head to the side and smirk

"Spike, I don't have time for this. I have a plane to catch. Oz, it was nice to see you again. Stop in if you're ever in L.A." And with that he disappeared.

"Is it fair for you to get him to bet his car if you already sleep with Xander?"

"Probably not, but the way I see it? He owes me. Look, did you want to say hi to Xander and them?"

"Sure." Mmm, I got a pen in my pocket but no paper. How does that work out?

"Alright, I'll lead you back to the safehouse but I'm going to continue to wander for awhile. I kinda want to get into a nice hard fight at the moment."

"Can't think of a reason why you would." Sarcasm. I really like this guy. We start walking back 'home'. "Want me to beat him up for you?" He asks after awhile. I smirk.

"Tempting but I kind of like him when he isn't black and blue." He nods understandingly. "Plus then I'd have to kill you." He gave me the wary glance. "I love him. Better or worse I do love him, and even if I were to sic assassins on him then I'd have to kill them all with my bare hands slowly. I'm violent that way."

"I can understand that. I was that way with Willow."

"So have you hooked up with any pretty young she-wolves since-"

"No. When I first left Sunnydale it was about controlling the wolf. I came back and she was dating a girl. There didn't seem to be a point in dating after that or the inclination."

"Yeah. Red's the type of girl you can sink your teeth into and never want to let go. They both were. Buffy and Willow." He glared at me. "Figure of speech, mate. You know, when you left I got first got chipped. Willow and I ended up trying to console each other over our losses. You for her. Carnage for me. She was real broken up about it for a long time. It was a blessing that she found Tara at all for the both of them."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not really."

"Would it help that she was completely out of it while I was trying to bite her and didn't snap out of it until I recoiled in pain from the chip?" Eeesh, was that embarrassing. I was soo hungry. All I wanted was someone to eat. It wasn't much to ask. I would have taken a premature baby. Any little morsel.

"Not really."

"Ah well. Sorry." He shrugs. "It could have been worse though." I suddenly realized something. Something demented.

"How?"

"You could have eaten her. She would have blown you up from the inside. Or Buffy would had to chopped you open with an ax."

"How very Little Red Riding Hood."

"Yeah. And your stomach would have been ripped open. That hurts."

"I would assume so."

"It happened to me. Worst stomachache ever."

"You are a really strange vampire."

"Yeah. I blame Dru. Strangeness with her is sort of inevitable. I also blame Xander for the same reason. I really can't help it. I'm a victim of my enviroment and the bad crowd I fell in with after my death."

"I believe it."

"So why are you in Baltimore?"

"Music contest. It's a good place to make connections."

"You're a musician?"

"Base."

"Nice."

"You?"

"Guitar. Picked it up from Hendrix."

"No way." I grin. "There's no way you met Jimi Hendrix." I laugh.

"Way. Dru was a big fan. She didn't even want to _eat_ him. Said his music was the entire world screaming out in a single note. It's why we went to Woodstock in the first place. That was weird gig. Dru was so focused on Hendrix that I was left to my own devices and I end up eating a flower person. Spend the rest of the entire night watching my hand move back and forth." I demonstrated waving my in front of my face.

"He played more than one note."

"Yeah, I know. I told her that. She disagreed. He liked her. She asked for him to teach me how to play the guitar so she would always have his music and he agreed. All the world she said. The bad, the good, the ugly and beautiful, the unnatural and the natural, all the intellect and spiritual alongside the pure primordial of energy of it all played in a single note. Even us. A thought like that sort of blows your mind especially if your mind's already blown. He was quite taken with her."

"How long did it take you to learn?"

"It was a couple of hours at least."

"Hours?"

"Vampires process certain things very quickly. Like physical movements and alcohol. He showed me the individual notes and cords and I was able to mimic his hand motions exactly. It builds from there."

"So if I were to show you how to play base-?"

"I'd be able to master in a few hours but only up to your level of experience."

"I see." He looked very surprised but thoughtful.

"If it helps I forgot most of the stuff Hendrix showed me. I was high and drunk at the time."

"Yeah but still. Hendrix."

"Yeah."

"Does Xander know that he's dating a musician?"

"No."

"Any other hidden talents?"

"I cross-dressed back in the seventies. Eye liner was the worse, lipstick was easy though."

"So you can put on make-up without a mirror."

"I bleach my hair without a mirror."

"Yeah but-eh. Anything else?"

"I write occasionally."

"Like horror stories?"

"No, nothing like that. Although I'm more then qualified. Poetry."

"William the Bloody Poet. That's a weird thought." There's an 'Awful' in there somewhere that I really don't mind being omitted.

"Ted Bundy was a law student. Hilter painted. Serial killers are strange creatures by definition."

"You still consider yourself a-?"

"Yeah. I remember them. Over a hundred years of murder and destruction and I remember every single face. Something Angel neglected to mention when- nevermind."

"Then what makes you different from Angel?" I look over at him as we walk.

"I don't let it control me. I don't go seeking redemption. I don't deserve it. I honor the people whose lives I ruined by doing my best to protect those that are still around but it's not a deciding factor in doing what's right."

"Then what is?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." I say simply. "Forget trying to win salvation. It doesn't matter. If I earn it then I will but it's not my place to figure out if I'm worthy or not, no one on earth can decide that. That's Angel's big flaw. He makes martyrs and symbols out of his victims, a reason for fighting evil, denying what he was, is. Lying to himself more than anyone else. Buffy does it because she's Called to be the Slayer. Willow and Xan do it because Buffy is their friend and now it's all they know. Faith and Giles . . . Wesley they did-do it for the same reason that Angel does. They think if they don't they'll end up like me. Damned for all eternity. I'm a vampire, I'm damned no matter what I do anyways. Might as well try and do good because I'm not suicidal enough to take myself out of this world and I got to admit that I'm curious about what comes next and, besides, at the moment? I have Xander. So if I'm going to be around for awhile why not do what's right because it's right? It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Huh. Never thought of it that way. It makes a lot of sense"

"Course it does! I said it!"

"Wow. You are a lot like Cordelia."

"Eh, I've been called worse. I've been compared to Angel. That, in my book at least, is way worse then being compared to Cordelia. You know she died."

"No. I didn't know that. How?"

"She was in a coma and never woke up. Well, she did but only because the Powers That Be had a hand in it and, well, there was one last vision and message that needed to be passed onto Angel. In the end it was like she was never there. It was very weird."

"Things tend to do that."

"You're telling me. Especially around Angel and Buffy."

"And Xander." Weirdness magnets, all of them. Wait, am I a magnet or the weirdness?

"God, that goes without saying."

"I'm sorry. I can't get over the fact that you're good now."

"Yeah, me neither. It gets in the way of stuff."

"Like killing people?" I laugh. It was funny.

"To name one, yeah. But other stuff too. Like when I wanted something I took it regardless of consequences. Or if someone was obnoxious I could ignore them. Or snap their neck, whichever was easier. But most of all . . .I care too much now. Like with Xander. I didn't used to give a wit what anyone thought of me. Now, if Xander says that I'm stressful and embarrass him I-I feel like someone punched me in the kidneys. It hurts and it doesn't go away like a knot in your stomach or a bad song in your head. I cared less when I was evil. I miss that. Made things easier."

"It comes with the soul."

"No. I cared what the lot of them thought of me before I got the soul. Especially Buffy and Dawn. And Joyce. She died too."

"Didn't know that either."

"Brain aneurysm. She went fast."

"Well that's good. She wasn't in pain."

"Buffy was. Dawn was. Everyone was. She was Joyce, ya'know?"

"Yeah."

"But I cared what they thought. I wanted to be good and did my best at it even when I wanted to rip their throats out because of the malnutrition."

"Vampires can get malnutrition?"

"Yeah. First our senses dim to human levels, then our reflexes, our fighting skills, our flexibility, then our strength. Then our bodies go. Wasting away until we're living skeletons with flesh stretched across our bones with barely enough strength to move. We crawl around on our bellies like the sinners from Hell you see in those old church paintings. But we wouldn't die from it. Never die from it. Some master vampires put disobedient minions or Childer in coffins and chain them shut with crosses and bury them. It's said if you walk over the grave you can heard the poor louts scream for freedom. If they're lucky the master will dig them up after a few days. Sometimes they leave them down there for a hundred years or just forget about them. Lucky for me our little family never settled in one spot long enough so that Angelus and Darla could do that to me. I'm sure they thought of it though."

"Yeesh." He cringed. We arrived on the street of the safehouse. A light was on in the living room.

"There it is. The one on the corner."

"I see it. Can smell Xander all over the place."

"Yeah." I turn to walk back down the street intent on finding something I can kill with my bare hands.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to patrol until I find something to kill or I run out of night."

"Want company?"

"Nah, go have your class reunion. I'm still too angry at him to go in." I stare past him to the window lit with yellow light behind white blinds and black bars. "I don't want to do anything that either of us will regret."

"Alright."

"Just say you're here to see Xander and Giles, they'll let you in." He nods and goes up to the door. I step back into the shadows until Allison lets him in after a brief discussion of his identity that I can hear clearly from across the road. When the door shuts I turn down the dark alleyway and take a series of back ways to a much seedier side of town.

A few blocks later I slow down. The street beyond the ally is quiet, the glow from the street lamps ending long before the mouth of the gap between buildings. I can hear the shuffling of a rat somewhere behind the dumpster and there is a homeless man dead asleep by the vent in the ground, a heroin needle by his gloved hand. It smells rotten, the sweet sickening smell of too many years of garbage and vomit and urine and grime as I splash through a puddle and step out onto the street.

CRACK!! Something hits my lower back that sends me stumbling further out into the desert street lined with darkened store fronts. I turn around in time to catch the next swing of the sledgehammer in the solar plexus. I'm sent flying through the air and land, rolling, half a block away. I get up slowly, checking the slayer that's stalking closer to me down the street. She's dirty with long ratted blond hair and a tattered brown trench coat. Her jeans and tee shirt are torn and covered in dirt and dried blood. The sledgehammer in her hand must have weighted more than she did but she lifted it with ease because of her slayer strength. There was a deadness about her face. She knew exactly what she was doing and didn't care. She hadn't cared about anything for a long time. I got to my feet; my vampire healing abilities not kicking in because I hadn't fed on human blood since I left Paris. Beatrice sneered and swung, her hair caught in the wind of the force of the swing. I dodge back out of the way and she misses, barely. She swings again. I thwart out of the way and start looking for escape routes. There aren't really any options.

THWAP! She connects and I feel my right arm break. She turns the weapon in her hands without losing momentum and breaks the same arm higher up. She pulls back to swing again and I charge her hoping to put her off balance. She steps back and lands a blow on my shoulder blade. CRACK!! It connects and breaks something. She digs the edge of the hammer into the break and the pain sends me to my knees. She raises it again and I throw myself back with everything I have. She has the advantage completely in this fight. I need to get away. She's too quick and lands a blow on my chest as I go back. There's a sickening crack as my skull hits asphalt. I'm staring up at the dark sky when she's suddenly in my vision. She swings the sledge like a golf club and hits the side of my face, cracking something else. I spit out blood on the ground. This is it. The end of William the Bloody. Good bye cruel world and all that rot. I'll see you in hell. There's a blur in my swiftly darkening peripheral vision. I thought it was Beatrice but the blow never comes. I look over to see someone fighting Beatrice down the street as my vision starts tunneling. Eventually, the blonde kicks the other girl, at least I think they're a girl, and runs. I get to live. I'd be excited but it feels like every bone in my body is broken. Faith suddenly appears in my vision. "Spike?" When did she get here? "I chased her off. Are you okay? Alright, stupid question but you're going to be alright. I'm going to get you home to Xander, okay?" She flips a disobedient bit of hair behind her ear as she speaks frantically. "You're going to be alright." My vision is spotting with black spots.

"Xander?" and darkness consumes me.

* * *

**_Author After Notes:_** The End.

NOT.

Come on, I'm _not_ that cruel.

Comment, if you dare:

Tropic


	10. Injuries of Immortals

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By: **_Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer: **_Heh, why would I want them? Except to put them into strange and unusual positions. No, the characters that belong to Joss Whedon belong to him and those that belong to me belong to me. Like PATRICIA!!

_**Dedicated to:**_ my Peanuts, who else? And a new reviewer, sablerose2, welcome I say to you.

_**Warning: **_Graphic Violence. Angst. Language. Slash. Turn back now if not your thing.

_**Author Notes: **_Today is Tuesday. It doesn't feel like a Tuesday. I have one class on Tuesdays and it was canceled. I commute, so I decide to hang around campus up in my building for my majors in our little hallway that we have because it's a fun place to be. There was a confusion and a 'mini-crisis' and I ended up promising a friend's partner that I'd help him audition instead of her. So I drive 45 minutes home, change and come back to discover I wasn't needed after all. So here I sit, in the campus' café/hangout. But instead of getting ahead for my semester work I flake off and write for you. Aren't you lot lucky? By the way, reading Chekov in the rain is a wonderful experience, I highly recommend it. Also? I fixed some issues that were in chapter 9 like grammar and stuff. Small stuff but I fixed it.

* * *

**Chapter 10**:  
_Injuries of Immortals_

The teams are all out searching for Beatrice with regular check-in times when the door bell rings. Who ordered pizza? Allison went to answer it and I went back to what I was doing, which happened to be drawing a perfectly round white chalk circle on the floor. There was a muted murmuring from the hallway as I helped Giles place the final touches on the magic binding spell for our rouge. Soon the door closed and there were two pairs of footsteps coming down the hall. Allison stuck her head into the doorway of the living room. "Xander? There's someone here to see you." Who knew that I was here? Besides everyone I know. I turn my head so I can see who's at the door. Oh, it's just Oz.

Oh My God!! It's Oz! I jump up and gesture with my mouth open at my high school guy shaped friend. "Oz!! Oh my god, Giles! It's Oz!"

"Hey, Xander, hey Giles." The werewolf shrugs in greeting. So cool.

"Hello, Oz. It's good to see you after so long." Giles smiled. Allison blinks in surprise from where she stands at the doorway.

"Huh, I guess you do know them." She sounded shocked that Oz was telling the truth. Such a distrusting group that we have in Baltimore. Why is that? "Alright, Amber and I are outta here. We're doing a local sweep and will check in about an hour." She disappeared down the hall. 

"AMBER, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!! WE'RE HEADING OUT!!" Oz and Giles flinched as we heard Amber pounding down the steps to the entryway.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'M COMING, YOU IMPATIENT BITCH!!"

"WHORE!"

"DUNDALK HICK!!"

"Oh that's just low, even for you." Amber laughs and their voices lowers. Oz gives me a look.

"That's how they pump themselves up. We got snackage and research books, they insult each other. Dundalk is a poor area south of here. It's where all the industrial plants used to be. Most of the locals look down on it."

"That's- kinda weird."

"No worse than Los Angeles and people from the Valley." He shrugs.

"So what's going on here?"

"We're tracking a rouge slayer with some-ah-magical abilities. I'm trying to remember a spell that would stop her from using those abilities against us. She's already managed to turn us against each other once. Well, I say us but Faith and I just arrived after the fact. She turned the local squad and Xander against each other." Giles explained.

"Technically, G-man, she turned one of the squad against Spike." I correct and was rewarded when Giles flinched at 'G-man' but didn't say anything. "I was just defending my-uh-" I look over at Oz. No need for him to know that Spike and I are an item. He freaked over me and Cordelia. "My personal pain-in-the-ass, bleached menace. Spike. I was defending Spike." Why would I do that? "Because he's good now and has a soul." Never stopped me from ragging on Angel. "And is semi-useful on occasion and helps me with the heavy lifting and the driving because-hey! One eye- thanks to a priest vampire named Caleb and Spike sort of saved my remaining eye and-did I mention he's good now? And anyway, Nicki was saying some pretty harsh things to him and I'm-was being white hat, shining armor knight guy and helping him out because even if it's just Spike no one should be told that stuff you know? At least not to their face. You should have seen him. He looked like a kicked puppy and why would anyone wanna hurt a puppy because even we they piddle on the floor they're still cute, not that Spike's cute, well he is, sort of, if you're into that, you know, the strong and mysterious and sort of compact but well-muscled type not that I am into that type but-well-and-hey how did you know where to find us anyway?" Shut-up. Shut-up. Shut-up.

"I ran into Spike. He showed me how to get here and went off to kick ass because he's kind of pissed at you." Say what now?

"You knew that Xander and Spike are together?" Giles questioned.

"Kinda. Yeah. Spike said so." I blinked at him. I blinked again for good measure. I really need to talk to Spike about outing us to random people. It should be against the rules.

"I wasted a perfectly good panicked babblefest on trying to hide the fact that I'm sleeping with Spike, didn't I?" I ask. Oz shrugs.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"And you didn't stop me because-?" I rolled my hands over each other in the air suggesting he elaborated on why he didn't speak up.

"You were on a roll." He shrugs. "Of course, he made it seem like you were doing more together than just sex." I gaped at him. Really, really needed to talk to Spike about that stuff. I kinda don't like my conversion to the other team to be general knowledge. Not that I'm embarrassed about being with Spike but most people wouldn't understand why I'm with him. Hell, Giles knows me better then anyone and he doesn't get it. Why would the rest of the world if he doesn't? And people really do react like Nicki did (without the mind-control) when confronted with something they don't understand. Spike doesn't get that.

"Uh, I guess so. We've been together for about a year." Must resist urge to babble like an idiot.

"Is Buffy gay now too?" He-who-what-now? On second thought . . . that question makes sense what with me suddenly gay around Spike.

"Well sort of. She was experimenting with another slayer awhile back but she-the other slayer-was in love with Buffy and decided it hurt too much to not have all of her so stayed in Japan when Buffy went back to HQ. It was this whole big thing." That was concise. For me at least.

"And Willow?"

"She-uh-she's not doing too well. Her latest girlfriend, Kennedy, is kind of sick. Cancer."

"Wow, that's tough."

"Yeah. I haven't had the chance to talk to her about it yet. What with the situation here and her in-wherever she is." I shrug. This was uncomfortable. Awkward. "So what have you been up to?"

"Same old, same old." Was I the only guy in this room that babbled about what they were up to lately? Wait. Don't answer that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" there was a high-pitched scream from the hallway, Amber. The three of us, Giles, Oz and myself raced into the hall to see what was going on. Faith and Sharesia were standing in the hallway with Allison and Amber with a bloody, beaten figure slung between them. I recognized the blond hair immediately.

"Spike?" I'm at his side and taking the weight off of Sharesia as Brendon came into the hall from the dining/ ops room.

"What happened?"

"Beatrice caught up with him." Faith supplied. "Caught her right in the middle of a killing blow. Somehow, I don't think that a vampire can survive if his skull is mushed by a sledgehammer. Help me get him upstairs. Everyone grab an appendage and Brendon call back Patricia and Nicki. There's no use trying to hunt her tonight. Hey, Oz." They all rushed to do her bidding. Brendon darted out of the room and Allison, Giles, and Sharesia grabbed Spike's legs and head.

"Faith."

"I'd give you a hug but my hands are kinda full at the moment."

"I see that."

"Careful!" Faith barked at Sharesia. "He's hit his head pretty hard, the skull might be cracked." Sharesia adjusted her grip a little. We all headed up the stairs.

"Put him in our bedroom." I say, thankful that my blind side isn't toward the wall and I can navigate through the corridor without tripping over anything. I have his right arm and can tell it's broken in two places. "Careful, his arm is broken." I say as I'm nearly jostled into a wall.

"So is his shoulder blade, it's shattered." Faith reported, her hand carefully under my lover's back.

"It feels like his leg is broken too. High up on the femur." Allison states.

"That's old. He got that while he was alive." I correct. Spike told me the story. He broke his leg in a riding accident with his brother when he was twelve, it never healed right when he was a human and it stayed that way once he was turned. If he falls wrong and hard enough it breaks again, so he said. His brother, Alexander, (yes I get the irony) wasn't so lucky and had had his brains bashed out. I wonder if it looked anything like what Spike looks like now. Giles and Oz were trailing behind us and one of them pushed past me to get the bedroom door open. The light sudden flared in the room. "Bed. Now." We maneuver our load onto the bed sheets and there is a sudden rush of activity. Faith and I start carefully stripping Spike of his pants but are forced to cut/rip his shirt off. She sets the two bones that are broken in his arm as I feel the damage in his skull. There's a crack splintering from his temple that would have killed him if he were human (thank-you God that my boyfriend is an abomination of all things good and natural) but that's the worst of the damage. Someone, I look up to see Amber, starts to bandage his head tightly as Faith and Allison splint and bandage his arm up. Brendon clomps into the room.

"I radioed them, they're on the way in." he says. I turn slightly to put him in my line of sight.

"Go find a piece of plywood about the size of Spike's torso, there are broken bones in his." Brendon casts me a terrified look.

"Yes sir." He says and disappears. I'm too focused by adrenaline to correct him.

"I don't want him moved until that board gets here and find me a neck brace, now!" Sharesia darts out of the room without a word. Giles steps forward.

"Xander-"

"Not now Giles." I snap and check the rest of my vampire's body for injury. I snap his femur back into place but don't bother to brace it. It'll heal wrong no matter what we do, going right back to the state it was in the moment of his death. I barely register my mentor taking a large step back into a corner, near Oz. The broken bones look like the extent of his injuries. At least Beatrice was consistent. My major concern was whether or not he'd be able to walk after he recovered or if he'd wake up at all. Brendon came back with the plywood. "Here's how we do this. Brendon, get on his left side. Allison, by his head. Faith, get a hold on his waist. Good. Oz, come here." My old friend approached silently. "I want you to hold his right arm to his body. It would suck if it was flopping all over the place." He does. "Count of three I want Amber and Brendon, on his left side, slide the plywood under him when the rest of us lift. One. Two. Three!" We lift and pull it off without a hitch. "Down!" I bark. "Where's the neck brace?" Sharesia comes into the room at that moment. "Put it on." She obeys without a word. "We're going to need a smaller piece of ply with six holes drilled through it for rope to go through to hold his back straight but this works for now. Pull the sheet out and stabilize him." They do as I say without a word. I stand back and run a hand through my hair. The sheets are white with a gray and tan comforter that was crumpled at the foot of the bed and with Spike wrapped in all of that gauze and white it makes him look paler than normal. I suddenly feel sick.

"Xander?" Giles is suddenly there, getting me to sit down and put my head between my knees. The nausea subsides. There is pounding and there are more people in the room. I try to sit up but Giles has a stern and steady hand at my back to keep me down. "It's just Patricia and Nicki." He explains softly.

"Oh no. Spike." Patricia's voice is close and panicked. The nausea returns as I realize it's my fault. If I hadn't gotten frustrated with Spike today I wouldn't have pushed his buttons like I did and he wouldn't have gotten angry and left, looking for a fight. "Xander?" There was a cool hand on my face that I recognized vaguely as Patricia's. I fight the gall that's rising in the back of my throat"Are you okay?" I nod weakly. Giles still hasn't let me up. "What happened?"

"Beatrice." Faith's voice was harsh. "She-got him."

"Would have never-" I start and lapse into silence. Spike was-it was my fault.

"Xander?" Patricia's voice was soft and questioning.

"We were fighting. He would have never-it's my fault. I pushed him too far."

"You kinda did." Oz's voice was soft and flat. There was a tense silence in which everyone seemed to be shocked into silence. "Sorry. He was complaining how everything was on your terms. He was anxious for a fight when I met up with him. He was beating up on light posts and picking at Angel. He said that he was wondering why he was with you if all it meant was going back into old habits. He was-" there was a moment of thought to what he wanted to say"distracted." There was a moan.

"Wasn't distracted. Lured her into a false sense of security is all." Spike was awake. "And why can't I move?" There was a groan. "Oh. That's why." I pushed off Giles and Patricia and was over him in a second.

"Don't move." I say stupidly. He sneered.

"No. Really?"

"Spike?" Patricia asked.

"Got ambushed, Bubbles, is all. Don't worry."

"Ambushed is not something you-" I start.

"Shut up, Harris. I'm alright."

"How are you alright is my question." Faith stated.

"Simple. Not human. God, you people forget that all the freaking time. Wot? The no-reflection thing and blood-drinking not enough to remind you?"

"You're all broken." I state, leaning over so he can see me.

"And you're all wet. Crying over me, are you?" I didn't even notice that. Giles cleared his throat and we were suddenly alone.

"Sorry. I was an ass."

"And you'll be an ass. Knew that when I started making out with you in that closet back in Paris, didn't I? I'll get over it."

"But you-"

"Xander. Listen to me. I'll be okay but I need blood. Human blood. Trust me when I say we're in over our heads. She doesn't care, Xander, she'll kill us all without a scrap of regret or guilt."

"That's-"

"Xander! Don't argue with me. I know what I'm talking about. I looked into her eyes. I need to be at my best if I'm going to protect you."

"Spike-"

"What did I just say?"

"Not to argue." I state meekly.

"Right. Now kiss me."

"You-"

"No arguing with injured vampires. That's a rule now. Especially if the injury is your fault which it is." Low, that was low.

"That's low, Spike." He just looked at me, a massive bruise forming alongside one side of his face, making his eyes bluer in comparison. I kiss him. Full on the lips. He opens his mouth and I dip my tongue inside it. My hand comes up to brush his hair which was stiff and course from all the dry gel and blood that was caked in it, making it indistinguishable from the gauze wrapped around his head. It was also the most passive that he's ever been in kissing me. It feels wrong, not having him attempting to devour me from the mouth outward. I pull away.

"Thought I lost you there for a moment." He says, staring into my eye. I laugh. Relief.

"Lucky Faith and Sharesia found you."

"Not talking about that." I look down at him. "Don't-don't treat me like she did." No need to ask who _she_ is. "Please. I deserve better. If you can't give it to me then-Xander, I don't think I can stay with you if you're going to treat me like I'm your dirty little secret. I never did well hiding off to the side like you seem to want me to. I _need_ to show you off and I _want_ you to be proud of our relationship. If you can't-well, I'd understand, I guess."

* * *

**_Author After Notes_**: Now I'm crying. Crap, why did I have to write it like that?!

Review if you dare.

Tropic


	11. Sides of Arguments

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By: **_Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer: **_Again, why would I want them? (a naked Spike walks across my cranium) Oh, that's why. They're not mine, I just play with them. I promise to put them back in near-new condition. HEY SPIKE WAIT UP!!

_**Dedicated to:**_ my Peanuts, who else? And a new reviewer, Heartsicles, and everyone else that reviewed.

_**Warning: **_Angst. Language. Slash. Homovamphobia. Turn back now if not your thing.

**_Author Notes: _**Here's a nice, long author note because the other chapters were lacking (eeugk). There's lots to say, so bear with me. This story is pushing its first thousand hits. For being up a month and a half I gotta say that makes me incredibly happy. The angst isn't going to hold out much longer because prolonged angst is boring and the sole reason Season Six of Buffy sucked hairy cat balls. As I find myself over the halfway mark of "Innocent" I want to simultaneously speed up production and slow down. I want to speed up because I have the sequel already to go (sort of, there will be notes updating on that in later chapters to keep your mouths watering and your hopes up) and I want to slow down because I know that if I rush the story will start sucking. By the way, I have 43 reviews as of chapter 10, which is three less than "Sewers" has at 20 chapters and an epilogue which also makes me incredibly happy. I know the reasons behind it are I have a few lovely, loyal reviewers that keep coming back because of the quality of my work and that brings in new reviewers who wouldn't look at this story otherwise. That's okay. I understand. That is my usual M.O. when I read a story as well; of checking to see how many reviews a story has and what the reviewers are saying before even investing myself in the work. However, I have to say that the validation of having those few that are brave enough to be pioneers in reviewing a new story and equally as brave to tell me when my work is below par is enough to bring me to smiles, giggles, tears, and more writing. Thank you. All of you. Now here's the second half of "No One is Innocent".

* * *

**Chapter 11:**  
_Sides of Arguments_

After my little speech I let him go. I pretend to be tired and tell him that I'd let him think about it. Stupid sot that I am. He'd probably go running to the Watcher or the werewolf and they'll tell him that it was all my fault and to dump me because I was obviously a bad influence and wouldn't it be better if I were dust? I stare at the ceiling wrapped in a cocoon of gauze and sheets and what felt like a wooden board keeping my back straight so I wouldn't break any more ribs and feeling utterly cold. I know what you're thinking. 'Spike, you're a vampire, you have no body heat.' I know that. Most of the time I don't notice it though. Especially lately. Lately, I've had Xander wrapped around me and it warms me right up. I feel sick and disillusioned and all the crap that you feel when you realize that you're not getting what you want out of life . . . or un-life, whatever. Worst of it is that I want Xander to come in here and wrap himself around me and tell me that he'll try. That's all I want. Someone to attempt to not treat me like a doormat. Doesn't matter if he fails or not. After all, who am I to say that I want respect as a person when I can be a right bastard myself? There's a tear that rolls down my face and into the neck brace leaving a trail of itchy fire in its path. I pull myself together. There's no need for that crap. I fight my way out of my makeshift full body cast and rip off the brace and scrub my cheek until I know there's no trace of the offending drop of water. I try to sit up but my head spins and my back screams in fire until I lay back again. Not smart. Okay. I breathe in pass the pain, willing for it to disappear. I hear yelling downstairs. Patricia's voice screaming at someone but blackness tugs at my mind and I fall into oblivion.

Later I wake up to someone calling my name. I open one blurry eye to see the Watcher and the werewolf. "Wot you two want?" I'm in pain. Wake me up for something trivial and I'll rip you a new one. Literally. When I can move. It might not be for a while but I'll do it!!

"We need you to break it off with Xander." Giles stated calmly. They need!? What about what I need?!

"What?" My pronunciation clears up and I'm fully awake. "Why the bloody hell would I do that? Why would I _want_ to do that?" I try to sit up but am hit with a wave of nauseating dizziness. I force myself fully up and I glare at them. Point for me. Almost worth the blackness at the edge of my vision. Almost. Bloody stupid Scoobies and their thrice-damned _needs_.

"You threatened to break up with him." Oz points out.

"I was bluffing." I say every syllable extra slow. Stupid morons. Fucking don't want to deal with this right now. "I just want him to snap out of whatever it is that's making him all self-hating gay boy. Don't actually want to lose him. He just needs a wake-up call and I'd beat him with a sledgehammer to get my point across but, hey, that hurts. Either of you guys wouldn't happen to have a smoke on you, would you?" Unsurprisingly, Rupert hands me a fag and a light. I light up, inhaling the blessed nicotine into my system and lean back slightly to brace my back against the board. My back thanks me and so does the arrhythmic throbbing in my head. I toss the lighter back to him. "Neither of you have any right butting in like this. He's mine. And while we're on the subject I'm not letting him go just because you tell me too or because he's acting the git. It takes a fuck lot more than that to shake me loose. Just ask Buffy. Or Angel. Or Dru, if you can find her, convince her not to drain you dry and happen to have a Dru-to-English dictionary on you." What was I talking about? Oh yeah. "Bugger off." I exhale the smoke at them and take another drag. God, I miss smoking. Too fucking stressful being in a relationship with another male. Especially if that male is Xander Harris.

"Spike-" Giles started. I growl at him, deep and animalistic.

"Don't wanna hear it, Rupert." Oz growls back at me, too deep for the human to hear. Fuck him backwards and upside down six ways to Sunday. I'm too hurt to actually do anything but be as verbally defensive as I could. I was good at that. "And you too, Michael J. Fox." Giles looks confused but I ignore it easily.

"You are unhealthy for him." Giles speaks quickly and quiet. "I care for Xander too much for you to-"

"You care too much for him?" I growl."He got hurt more times under your watch than he did or ever will under mine, Rupert. Physical and emotional." I speak quietly and make eye contact. He blushes and snatches off his glasses to polish them on the hem of his jumper. He knows I'm right. I know I'm right. I drive my point home. "The most you ever did was huff disapprovingly when he was acting like a young American male from California. Which, if you hadn't noticed in the few moments you weren't hung up on the girls, he is. He drifted into the background whenever any of them was in the least bit of trouble and he still looks up to you like a father. Hell, I _lived_ with him. His real dad was a drunkard and a fool. He forced his own son to pay rent and then spent it all on alcohol. His mum was no better. You never would have known it though. He kept trooping on, a bloody Slayerette until the bitter end. Never said anything. Never brought to attention how much it killed him inside that no one noticed. Fucking flung out quips and bad jokes until the world tried to end over and over again. Never really noticed myself until I looked back on it knowing him like I do now. You never fucking _cared_. Not really. So don't go giving me crap like you do because I bloody well know better." The glasses never went back onto his face during my little speech, avoiding how he let yet another of those precious children down. "I love him. All of him. I love how he's brave when he doesn't have to be because he thinks he needs to be. And the way he kisses me like I'm bloody fucking air. I love the annoying way he has of eating alphabet soup and the stupid donut jokes that _never_ seem to end. I love it all. Even when I hate him I love him. Have you ever been able to say that, Ripper? That you loved someone so much you hated them until you loved them again? And if you've bloody well forgotten he's the one hurting me. I'd rather have another ambush from Beatrice than harm him. I want him to learn from what we go through not fucking break his spirit like you _need_ me too. Because that's what you're asking me to do. You think that if I give up on him that he'll come to his senses and be like the pair of you, celibate and alone. I'd never wish that on anyone. Why would I leave him?" There was a huge long drag on the cigarette. I tap the ash away against the side of the end table while holding the smoke in my dead lungs. I only exhaled when I start to get dizzy, a sign that the nicotine is going to work.

"Then why threaten to?" Oz asks.

"Because he's thick. He needs a huge fucking billboard at point blank range for him to get a clue to what's going on." Giles smirks. He knows what I'm talking about. Xander's a little bit . . . well _Xander_ sometimes, if you understand my meaning. Anyways the Watcher gets what I'm trying to get across. All I got from wolf-boy was raised eyebrows.

"True." Oz says. I lay back down. I suck in another lungful of smoke and blow it out again, watching as it hits the off-white ceiling and dissipate like a huge mushroom head. A bloody atomic bomb of nicotine. That's what coming to Baltimore meant. A chain reaction which landed my 'good-thing-going' into a 'bad-thing-staying'. I was sick of it. I want to take Xander and go back to Paris where our relationship wasn't as dark or melodramatic. I'd be homesick if I actually had a home. "Spike?"

"What?" I growl. I'm sick of these mortals messing about in my affairs. If my lover wasn't so attached to them I'd kill them all, soul or no soul. There was a soft click, click, click of someone entering the room. "Flog off, you tossers." Call me Beef Wellington, I'm done. I want to rest and not have to deal with the emotional roller coaster that was my existence right now.

"Glad to see someone is perky and happy." I glance up to growl at Faith.

"Go away. All of you." What part of 'flog off, you tossers' didn't they get? The 'flog'? Or the 'off'. Of course I'd have to forgive Faith and Oz. Americans just didn't understand proper English. But _you'd think_ that Giles would have clued in and got them out before I caused more damage to my poor, afflicted body trying to beat the crap out of them to get them to leave me alone. Of course that's probably what he wants. The tweedy bastard. Wonder if he'd give me another smoke.

"So what? You can just lay there and sulk?" the brunette Slayer snarks. I took a drag off of my cigarette and flick the ashes over the side of the bed in the general direction of the Slayerettes.

"Yeah, now get." The blackness at the edge of my vision was starting to grow with the help of the nicotine and the pain was slowly ratcheting up again, but in an abstract way. I want to pass out. But god-dammit if I didn't want to win this argument first. "Fuck off, all of you." God-dammit! I want Xander! I reach over with my good arm and manage to put out the remains of the fag out on the nightstand. Dear God, I know I'm not one of your creatures but if I ever did anything fair in your eyes send someone to rescue me from these fools so I can rest.

"So you threatened to dump Xander?" Huh, her too? Another of the bloody fucking calvery to rescue poor _distressed_ Xander from the clutches of the evil undead William the Bloody? They fucking come in waves. Fucking I-Hate-Spike convention in here. Where was their president, my lover? Someone walked in. I push myself up to see Patricia in the doorway looking like an angry matron. Bugger it! If she's mad at me I'm going to bleeding destroy her. I'd destroy all of them but that might cause undue strain on my body. That would be bad and Xander might be mad that I created a carnage of his friends (and Patricia) in our bedroom. It's a distinct possiblity.

"Will you all leave Spike alone? He's hurt." Wait is she defending me? Really, God? I actually did something right? Really? Well, you're the boss so I'm not going to argue (don't want to get further smited) so I guess thanks. I lay back down because black spots are jumping into my vision. I hear them all leave and the door shut. "Spike, are you okay?" Patricia asks quietly. She comes over and secures me back into my brace and cocoon. "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this."

"Been through worse, love." She leans over and kisses my cheek. "Who is that short guy, anyways?"

"Oz. He used to go to school with Xander. He's a werewolf."

"Oh. Really?" She feints disinterest. She's a horrible actress. I pull the brace off my neck again. It itches.

"You think he's cute."

"Well-"

"You want to fuck him, ride him hard and-"

"Hey, I just rescued you from the fucking I-Hate-Spike convention so lay off." Did my sweet Patricia just cuss? She never cusses. Must be growing up.

"Alright. I'll be nice." I go back to watching the ceiling. She puts the brace back around my neck. "I don't really need that."

"You have a crack in your skull that would have killed you if you were human. Plus like a zillion broken bones in your back. You need it." I sigh.

"But I'm not human. I'm a vampire. I'll heal up just fine without all the fuss." I feel the bed sink next to me when she sits down.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't be taken care of. A little TLC in amongst all this angst."

"Some people-"

"Yeah, well, some people are morons. You taught me that."

"I did, didn't I?" That made me smile. That I help create and mold this strong young woman sitting next to me. Maybe that's why God sent her in to chase out the Scoobies. My one fair thing in this world.

"Spike, I'm sorry you have to go through all this. It doesn't seem fair."

"Fairer than you imagine, Bubbles."

"No, I don't think God works like that."

"Karma does. I did bad and I get bad. Simple as that. I did bad things that you can't even imagine. Unspeakable, horrible things." Things I really shouldn't be forgiven for.

"Okay stop that. You're brooding." She snaps at me.

"Am not." I'm indignant. I was so not brooding. That's Angel's gig not mine. I wasn't!

"Are too. You're upset because you think that Xander might call your bluff and you'll end up alone."

"I won't end up alone, Patricia."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. With your looks-"

"Not what I meant." I correct her.

"You'd-? Because of _Xander_?"

"Yeah."

"Don't!" She sobs. I glance over. She looks horrified with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. I force myself to sit up. Pain flares but I ignore it. Some things are just more important then physical comfort. I pull her to me with my good arm. She sobs into my shoulder.

"Patricia, shhh. It's alright. It'll be alright."

"Don't, please don't!" She cries. It hurts that I hurt her. It hurts that Beatrice hurt me. I seem to be stuck in a loop of pain with these slayers. Should really think about changing career paths or something.

"Shhh, it's alright. I won't. I promise."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I do. I promise." She flings her arms around me in a fierce slayer strength hug. After a minute she pulls back and wipes away her tears.

"Lay back down. You'll hurt yourself even more." She orders, half-hearted. I obey wordlessly. She tucks me in. "I got everything fixed up. You should have human blood in you by this afternoon." She wipes away a stray tear.

"Alright."

"'M sorry. I didn't intend to fall apart like that."

"It's okay. I was frayed a bit too."

"It's just this whole thing with Beatrice. I grew up with her. She was my best friend and now-" She sobs suddenly. "She wasn't always like this. She wasn't always willing to-" She bites her lip to stop sobbing. Tears roll down her face. "And now I see you and I know-" She swallows, getting control but she's still crying. She rubs at her nose with her sleeve making it red. "My friend is gone. I don't know the monster that's taken her over. I don't know why she broke but she did and she needs to be stopped. By any means necessary I will stop her. But I . . . I still mourn her loss." I reach over to her. She grabs my hand. I see in her eyes that she'd do it. She'd kill Beatrice. She'd kill the woman she used to be best friends with. No moral dilemma. No fear of whether or not she can be brought back from the edge. None of what made Buffy not destroy me or Angel when she could have or should have. Patricia has none of the qualms of whether or not humans were monstrous. She knew they could be. She had been to that edge and back again and would destroy Beatrice if it came down to it. In that moment I knew I couldn't let her do it. I'd become a monster in the eyes of Xander and everyone else permanently if it meant keeping Patricia from that terrible action. Bloody hell, everyone else already thought that I was evil and not worth saving. Might as well drive the point home.

* * *

**_Author After Notes_**: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaahhhhh. Don't hate me. OH! and in a few days there will be an alternate version of this chapter of what is happening from Xander's point of view on "EXTRAS of Meeting in Sewers". It contains something that you all want.

Loving reviewers at a friendly, healthy distance;

Tropic


	12. Hopes before Deaths

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By: **_Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer: **_Again, why would I want them? (a naked Spike walks across my cranium) Oh, that's why. _They're not mine, I just play with them. I promise to put them back in near-new condition_. HEY SPIKE WAIT UP!!

_**Dedicated to:**_ my Peanuts, who else?

_**Warning: **_Angst. Language. Death. Turn back now if not your thing.

_**Author Notes: **_Everyone is so angry about my treatment of Spike and so angry at Xander that I think it's funny. I went back and read all of my reviews from this story and I love how some of you went from "I love Xander, gah! He's so cute!" to "I hate Xander and what he's doing to Spike, kill him _now_!" I was like that when he went off on Spike when Spike slept with Anya. Now the world understands my anger. But alas, I may be a wrathful god but I'm merciful as well. . . except I'm not a god. I'm a fanfic writer and we're getting closer to the angst ending, actually . . .wait, I can't tell you that . . .yet. Oh! And there will be an epilogue to this story. It will be a clue to the next installment in the series and technically it's already written. Love- Tropic

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**: _Hopes before Deaths_

It's been a day since I had a massive argument about my relationship with Spike with, oh, _everyone_! Including Spike!! Am I the only one who thinks there's nothing wrong with our relationship? Besides the author. Wait, really? Well that sucks. Patricia isn't speaking to me. She's managed to get human blood for Spike to help him heal faster and even offered to give some of her slayer-enhanced blood to help even more. He turned her down. He seems sad and I don't think that I'm the reason. He gets this sad smile whenever he talks to Patricia. I wonder what's up.

He's sitting up on his own without wincing now, and his arm is already healed up but his head and shoulder blade are still in pieces. He's bumming smokes off of Allison whenever she'll let him but he shuts up whenever he sees any of the Scoobies. I'd ask Patricia or him what's going on but neither them are saying anything. After Patricia talked to me about what she perceives in Spike's and mine relationship is of the bad I haven't been able to sleep. I don't like that I'm hurting someone I love. That's something my dad did, not me. I don't want to end up like my parents angry at everyone because I have issues. I love Spike. I really do. I didn't expect it because the whole vampires stole my best friend when I was sixteen thing. You try staking your best friend and see how you like vampires. They're not so fluffy and, oooh, some of them have a soul so we all should love them and help them redeem themselves. I'm sorry but I can't get past that. I love Spike but the fact that he's undead and one of Darla's line . . . I need to work on that but it's not something you get over just because you happen to have sex with the guy. . .and love him. . .I'm a fucked-up guy, I know this and accept it. I'm ranting, aren't I? I'm ranting inside my head to a bunch of slash fanfic readers . . .gah!! I'm brooding!! This is so not of the good. I need to stop myself.

I walk into our room to find my (hopefully still) boyfriend playing his Game Boy. He has this very intent look on his face that means only one thing and one thing only. "Crash Bandicoot?" I ask.

"Yeah. Bloody stupid jackal gets me every time."

"Actually, I think that a bandicoot is an actual animal. In Australia." Spike raises his eyes and gives me a look of 'Your inner nerd is showing.' "What? It is!! Willow told me!" I _hate_ that look. It makes me feel three inches tall. "Don't blame me! Blame Willow. She filled my head with useless facts!" He drops his eyes again to his game. I creep closer. He doesn't acknowledge me. That's okay. We both get like that with Crash Bandicoot. I sit my burden on the end table and lounge next to him to look over his shoulder at the game. "Oooh! Get the mango! Watch out for that mutant! Jump! Jump!" He glances over at me. "Sorry. I'll be quiet now. Just watch out for the mutant." I point out helpfully and earn another annoyed glance. "Are you not talking to me too?" He sighs but doesn't put down the game.

"No, I'm still talking to you." He mumbles something.

"What?"

"I said 'unfortunately'." Ouch. Okay. He's moved from pouty to pissed at me. I can deal. Sort of. He glances at me again. "Oh good Lord!" he says and throws down the game. "You're a bigger angstfest then Angelus." He points at me. "And I swear if the next words out of your mouth are 'Are we still boyfriend and boyfriend?' I will kick your ass from here back to Paris!" I smile.

"Promise? Because I'm kinda missing Paris right now." He sighs and slams his head back into the headboard. He winces. "Are you okay?"

"Just gave myself a migraine is all." He rubs the back of his skull. I laugh.

"Well you should be used to those. The chip gave them to you all the time."

"Yeah." He looks sincere. "Blinding pain every time I tried to bite you in your sleep." There was a moment of silence where my brain caught up to what he said.

"HEY!! You were tied up!"

"You can't tie knots, luv. I snuck out at least twice a week to Willy's." I feel betrayed for some reason. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you're upset over something that happened nearly a decade ago when I was evil and hated you."

"I tie you up now."

"Yeah, because I bloody well enjoy it. I _like_ it when you tie me up. There are sitipulations in those circumstances." There was a moment where we just looked into each other's eyes. "Wot?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No. Mostly because I was never mad at you in the first place, just frustrated."

"I'm sorry. I brought you blood but it's probably cold by now." I gave him the mug that I had sat on the end table. "Patricia's dads are coming back into town today. She went to met them and most of everyone is out patrolling except for Allison and Brendon." He sips at it cautiously and then looks at the mug suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing." He says but doesn't sound like he means it. "It's the right temperature and everything but what did you put in here?"

"Whiskey. I figured it was a more concrete 'I'm sorry'." He still looks dubious. "What?"

"Why didn't I ever think about that?"

"Huh?"

"Putting whiskey in my blood. It's brilliant is wot it is." I grin. I did something right?

"Really?" He looks at me and laughs. An honest to God laugh. It sounds good.

"Really. Bloody hell, doesn't take much to make you happy, does it?"

"Nope. Make me happier if you'd give me the Crash Bandicoot game."

"No way." I lunge for it. He stops me with one hand and sips his blood cocktail with the other. Stupid vampire strength.

"C'mon! You're not even using it!"

"Yes I am! I'm just breaking for blood." He sips at his mug to prove his point.

"Spike!" I whine. He laughs, well, giggles. I giggle too. We look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Are we honestly arguing over a child's toy?" he asks. I giggle some more.

"I think so." We laugh some more. I lean my head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I wrap my arms around him, careful of all the bandages and splints and blood mug.

"You said that."

"Cuz I mean it."

"What's with you lately anyways?"

"I don't know. It's this bloody stupid city." Heh, I said 'bloody'. Am I turning British? That would be awkward.

"You are not allowed to use that word."

"Sorry." I get the distinct feeling he's rolling his eyes at me.

"Would you quit saying that?"

"Sorry." He flicks my nose. "Ow. Sorry." I grin into his shoulder.

"Git." I giggle.

"But you love me anyways."

"Heaven only knows why." He grouses. He's trying to be serious. Well, I've had too much serious for the past few days and I'm done with it.

"Because I put whiskey in your blood and give you fantastic blow jobs." He laughs.

"Oh yeah, that's why. I'm shallow that way."

"What man isn't? And we be manly men who like blow jobs."

"Xan, I think even girly men like blow jobs. It's a curse of our sex."

"Fun curse." Well it is! If liking blow jobs is a curse of being male then I wouldn't want to be female!

"Unlike Angel's." He says back. There is a moment of silence then we burst out laughing. He finishes his blood and hands it to me to put on the end table. He then wraps his arms around me. "We're not as bad off as everyone thinks we are, are we?"

"Nah. And now that I know that I occasionally make you feel like-"

"Shit?"

"Yeah, I-yeah-I'm sorry. I'll try harder." I snuggle into him. "Promise."

"Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to let me go."

"No!" I hug him harder. "I'm really, really sorry! Don't-! Please?"

"Xander!"

"What?"

"I meant let me go physically. You're crushing my ribs." I let go and sit back only to fall off the bed. I peak my head over the edge of the bed at him. He's rubbing his ribs and shaking his head.

"Sorry." He laughs and gives me a head motion to get back up on the bed. "So, Giles, Oz and Faith all think I should break up with you." He went back to his gameboy.

"Yeah they mentioned that."

"Wait. They talked to you too?"

"Yeah." I kiss his bandaged temple.

"I'm not leaving you." I tell his hair.

"I know." I wrap my arms around his shoulders gently and watch the video game.

"But we still have all these issues between us, don't we?" I ask sadly.

"Yeah. We do." We snuggle for a moment in silence.

"So what do we do?" He shrugs with his one good shoulder.

"I don't know."

"I don't wanna lose you, Spike. I've lost too many people already."

"We both have."

"Where do we go from here?" I ask. He glances to the ceiling and hits me. "Ow" I laugh. "Hey! There's an idea! I could always summon the singing, dancing demon again." I joke. He growls.

"I'll dump your ass if you do." I giggle.

"No you won't."

"No I won't but I'll kick it from here to L.A and back again." I giggle and fall off the bed, again. "Would you quit doing that?" he asks, looking down at me like I'm psycho. Heck, maybe I am! I cackle.

"I can't help it!" I'm in hysterics now. "Ow, my sides hurt."

"Mine too." He deadpans. I crack up even more. "You are so weird, Harris." I laugh harder.

"I-I-I heh, hah kn-kn-knooooooooooooooooooww." I crack my head on the end table. "Ow." I laugh harder.

"Ponce." I snort and laugh harder. "Git." I can't stop. Ow. "Dead puppies and daisies!" He says. I snort again and laugh. I grab my sides because they're hurting so much. "Harris? Harlequin." I giggle. "I'm breaking up with you unless you stop." I choke on my spit and cough. He's at my side suddenly, hitting me on my back. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" I look at him. He looks startled.

"Yeah, but I wasn't about to let you choke on your own bile, was I?" I shake my head and help him back into bed.

"I need to go downstairs and check on Brendon and Allison." He nods and then stiffens suddenly. He scrambles up and grabs my arm in a vise-like grip.

"Don't leave." His eyes are wide and very blue.

"Spike? I'll be back. I'm only going downstairs." I tell him in a calm 'okay' my boyfriend's acting crazy . . . again.

"No!" his voice drops to a whisper. "She's down there."

"Spike?"

"_Beatrice_." He hisses. "I can smell her. We can't rescue them." It suddenly hits me what he means. Beatrice somehow got past the wards and protection spells and is downstairs right now stalking Brendon and Allison.

"We have to go rescue them."

"NO! No. I'm not up for any fight, Xander. My ribs and shoulder are still too cracked. And you're bloody well useless in a fight." I tug at my arm.

"I can't just-"

"I know. I know." He pulls me closer to him. I don't want to go but he's so much stronger then me. How come I've never noticed that before? "But going down there is putting yourself in her path and I can't lose you like that, Xan, I can't. Stay here?"

"No, Spike. I have to rescue them."

"Allison's strong and Brendon's resourceful. It might be enough for them to survive. Who knows? Maybe they'll bring her down." I look at him. He's lying to me and he knows that I know it. He's afraid, genuinely afraid to the point he's risking the lives of two innocent people to save me. "Hide in the closet." He orders.

"No Spike."

"Please Xander. There's no time to argue just-" Just then someone screams and there's a crash as wood splintered and broke. The sounds of the fight were horrible. She must have found them in the ops room with all of the computers and phone systems. There are sounds of plastic and wood shattering as heavy objects crashed into them. Then dull, meaty thumps as Beatrice's sledgehammer hit flesh over and over again. Screams as Brendon and Allison-oh god. Then the window shattered. Spike's grip tightens around my forearm as I move to go downstairs. "Shh, she's still here." There's bile in my throat and I'm fighting a wave of nausea when he finally lets me go. I race downstairs, heedless of whatever obstacles are in my way, and throw myself into the ops room. It's a disaster area. Tables are in several pieces each and the four computers and five landlines are nothing more then splinters of plastic and motherboard now. In the center of the room are Brendon and Allison braced up against each other's backs, slumped over. Brendon's head is half smashed in and tilted at a wrong angle. Allison slumps over at her solar plexus, her brown hair matted with blood. They both look like every bone in their body is broken so the effect is similar to a couple of rag dolls just leaning against each other. The window is broken in the center panel and looks like Beatrice slammed something into it. On one of the walls was written a message in blood. _More Will Die._ I threw up. I hear Spike slowly come down the stairs. He takes in the destruction with his hand bracing him on the wall. He sits down next to me and gets me to hand him my cell phone. He dials and holds the thing to his ear. "Patricia. Call in the others and get back here now. Beatrice attacked." He listens and when he speaks his voice is dead. "No. Xander's fine but she got Allison and Brendon. Call the others and get them back here now."

* * *

**_Author After Notes_**: See? There was less angst! … but …. more… gore. I told you this story was going to be darker. And you didn't believe me!

Love and fluffy pink bunnies;

Tropic


	13. Healings after Deaths

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By: **_Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer: **_Again, why would I want them? (a naked Spike walks across my cranium) Oh, that's why. _They're not mine, I just play with them. I promise to put them back in near-new condition_. HEY SPIKE WAIT UP!!

_**Dedicated to:**_ my Peanuts, who else?

_**Warning: **_Angst. Language. Horny vampires. Turn back now if not your thing.

_**Author Notes: **_I got ahead in my homework so you get to reap the rewards. I actually had to go back and figure out what the heck was going on in the story for this next chapter. Oh and a update on "Bathing in Blood", it will be in the "Angel" section of FF because of the setting and the characters involved. That's a big hint, people, about the story and the plot (such as it is) and there's another hint in EXTRAS in the AN of the alternate Xander chapter if you didn't already find it. You all are so lucky… either that or I'm really nice. Or both.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**:  
_Healings After Deaths_

Xander manages to pull himself together and is boarding up the broken window by the time everyone gets back from whatever it was that they were. Kelly sees Brendon's body and collapses, screaming. I'm leaning against the doorjamb watching the poor girl bawl her heart out, my shoulder and head throbbing at the sound, frustrated at . . . . well, everything. Amber and Nicki pull her away from the wreak of the room, trying to to calm her down. It's hard to watch her fight them, trying to get back to her brother's corpse screaming his name over and over again. Patricia and Sharesia stride forward and pick up the bodies, carrying them into the living room to clean them up. Faith, Giles, and Oz all start cleaning up the ops room and I sort of fall into the background, disappearing in the humans' perspective. That's alright. I'm pretty much useless at the moment. We all thought we were safe. We all thought she couldn't get in to our little safehouse and I don't do platitudes. I don't tell soft, gentle lies that lull the ones I care for into denial. Sorry, not me. I can hear Kelly upstairs screaming and wailing, throwing things around with heavy thuds and crashes. Poor girl. Brendon was her blood, her rock, an anchor in a stormy harbor. It is going to be hard for her not to avenge him. Difficult for her to not become the monster that Beatrice is. It'll all be so difficult for all of them and I can't help them with any of it. Physically or emotionally or mentally or any other way. So I'll just stand here, or rather lean pathetically, and watch. Blows your mind, don't it? That I'm this smart. Well, insert appropriate rude hand gesture here for your benefit.

After a while, Giles starts glancing over at Xander who has zoned out while boarding up the window with Brendon's tools. It had gotten quiet upstairs and Amber and Nicki had come down with bundles of clothing, going into the living room to help prepare Allison's and Brendon's bodies for a funeral pyre. Faith and Oz were collecting broken phones and computers and peices of wood into a black plastic bag on the other side of the room when Giles approaches my boyfriend and touches him on the elbow to get the younger man's attention. Xander jumps, startled, fear evident even from this distance. The Watcher probably shouldn't have come up on his blind side, the moron. Giles apologizes softly and asks if they can talk privately. Xander nods like he does when he doesn't want to talk but knows there's no way to avoid it. I'm sitting against the doorjamb at this point because I was getting dizzy from pain so they walk past without even noticing that I'm there. This suits me just fine but I still stand, slowly, just in case Xander needs a rescue. "Xander, are you- well, are you doing okay?" the old man asks. I can hear Xander chuckle self-deprecatingly. He thinks it's a dumb question. Probably because it is a dumb question.

"Well, I don't know, G-man, hearing two people getting murdered is something you don't really forget. How should I react? With a kum-by-ya singalong?" I know Xander well enough to recognize the thread of anger that is in his voice.

"Xander-" Apparently, Giles is paying close enough attention to recognize it too, for once.

"He stopped me, Giles, Spike stopped me. I was about to go downstairs and he heard or smelled or something. He knew she was here. He sacrificed two innocent lives to save me." Oh. "I don't know _how_ I should feel about that. I lost two people I was supposed to protect because my lover didn't want me to die. How am I suppose to react?" I can hear the confusion, the sadness in his voice. I want to hug him and tell that- I want to lie to him and tell him that it's going to be alright.

"I'm glad he did." Giles says quietly. "Really. I am. If Spike hadn't stopped you we'd be preparing to burn three people tonight instead of two. Xander, you're like a son to me. A really annoying, American son but that is hardly the point." I grin. Xander laughs. "If you died like those two poor children did-I don't know if I could take-besides, I'd rather not be the one to tell Willow about it if it's all the same to you. Come to think about it, you're just not allowed to die. Have Spike turn you or something." My lover laughs again. "No really. You're the only one who could really give any of us pause not to mention the only one able to stop Willow from destroying us all in her grief and, frankly, I find myself rather attached to this world. Selfish, I know, but, well, there it is." Xander's giggling. I'm glad that Giles can do that. Let him be okay, let all of it be okay, if only for a few moments. "In all seriousness, Xander, I'm more worried about this squad, especially Kelly. She has a bit of a temper on her and well . . ." Giles sort of vaguely comes to a stop.

"Beatrice has to be stopped, permanently, Giles. I'm all for you and Faith trying to rehabilitate messed up Slayers and all that but she's beyond help. Did you see her message?"

"Yes, it was sort of difficult to miss. We have to try, Xander."

"I don't think you'll have the chance. Kelly will-god I don't even want to think about it."

"I agree." I move toward them, slowly. God, I feel like a human, slow and weak. "But the question remains-"

"Not much of a question, Watcher. You have more than one Slayer to save. The question is what to do now, innit?" I interject. They turn to face me.

"Spike, I didn't-" I swear Rupert just loves to hear himself speak sometimes. Well, he's not going to get the chance tonight. Not with everything that is on the line.

"Ask my opinion? Well you're gettin' it, whether or not you want it. Xan, did you notice?" Xander shook his head, mystified. Well, I didn't get with him for his brains. I sigh and look up at the ceiling, counting to ten. "Patricia wants to kill Beatrice because of the threat to her family and the general populous. Kelly wants vengeance or she will when she calms down. Sharesia will be looking to bring the pain. It's like killing a cop. You kill one of the fraternity, you sign your own death warrant. They'll all want a piece of the killer and Beatrice wants them to kill her." They both look at me funny. "She creates a few more monsters at the same time she ends her own pain." I explain.

"So all this has been what? A suicide attempt? All the murders up and down the region were-" Xander's catching on. I'm pretty sure that Giles has caught on awhile back.

"Her attempt at getting someone to take her out. Yeah. It didn't work with strangers so she came back home. She knows exactly how to hit this family. When one of your own turns on you like this the only answer is death. She wants them to know how she felt when her family was taken from her. She wants to hurt them. In doing so she'll turn them into what she is; a full set of monsters." I look down at the ground. She wants company in death. I think I'm the only one that would get that.

"All the more reason to make sure they won't do anything. We have to protect them and her from that terrible-" Giles was trying to make his case still.

"I know. I've no intention of letting any of them, especially Patricia, to go down that road." I glance up. Giles furrows his brows and Xander looks at me in confusion. Then, like a light switch, understanding dawned on my lover's face.

"Spike, no." I can't look at him. He's giving me this horrified look. I'm the monster. It only makes sense that I take out the other monster. A small sin to stop a greater horror. It's a fair trade; at least in my opinion. Family is important and if I can protect this family from itself I will. Simple as that, folks. Noble sacrifice and all that. Aren't I awesome? I'm handsome too, like you all didn't notice.

"Xander, yes." Made up my mind. Nothing he can say or is willing to do that will change it. I'm stubborn that way.

"She'll kill you." I look at him. He's genuinely afraid for me. It's good to know and warms my heart. Doesn't change my mind. Besides, I got me a bit of a plan. It ought to work, as long as the honest ones stay out of it. You can't trust honest people, they always try to go noble on you and do stupid things. Drives me up a bloody wall it does.

"She won't. I know how she fights and I know what she wants. I can take her out, Xander. It's either me or Patricia or Kelly. I know we'd all rather it be me." Outside Xander and Patricia they'd all wish I was dust anyhow.

"Spike, that's not what I meant."

"I know." I smile at him half-heartedly. I inhale deeply. "But someone has to do the dirty work. Face it, I'm the monster known as Spike, the Slayer of Slayers, William the Bloody. Get that third girl like I always wanted." I look into his eye. He looks horrified and guilty and relieved and so many other emotions that have no name in any language human or demonic. I love him for it. I nod, indicating that I understand what he's feeling. He shifts forward and we're hugging each other (somewhat painful but well worth it) with his head buried in my uninjured shoulder. His lips are pressed into the junction between my neck and shoulder right below my jugular on my sternocleidomastoid muscle (I've been waiting a century to work that into a conversation, brillient bloke that I am). His body heat makes me warm and hard, his pulse thudding in my ears, his scent thick with fear and arousal and relief and grief. I roll my neck gently against the side of his head like a cat rubs its head against a hand to mark its scent. His jaw bumps against mine and all I can sense is him; the pain in my back and head is gone, the scent of blood and death from all around us is gone. This is nirvana, complete release from the world. If it was possible I would have stood there in Xander's arms for the rest of my eternal existence. Sadly, we had a murderess to catch and my back hurt. I pull away. He makes eye contact with such sad acceptance of what I wanted to do that I frame his face in my hands and kiss him gently on the lips. "Someone's got to do it. Might as well be me." His large, warm hands wrap completely around my wrists. He opens his mouth to speak.

"I'LL KILL HER!!" Someone behind us suddenly screams. Huh, what now? I let go of my lover and hobble toward the living room. Kelly stood over her brother (dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants lying on his back on the floor) surrounded by all the slayers and Oz. Patricia faced off against her with Nicki and Amber holding the distraught girl back. Xander wraps his arm around my waist and helps take some of the weight off my back. May God bless him for it.

"What is going on here?" Giles asks from behind us and moves into the room.

"Kelly's trying to go on a rampage." Sharesia explains.

"I am not. I'm going to kill my brother's murderer."

"And become a murderer yourself." I point out. The distraught young woman pulls away from her handlers and looks at me full in the face. I'm broken but I still have enough spine hold her gaze.

"I. Don't. Care." She growls.

"That's what Beatrice wants, though. She wants you to sink to her level." Xander points out reasonably. Kelly snarls.

"She killed my friend and my brother. I don't know about you, Xander, but blood means everything to me. Family serves family."

"So you think that I'm here, in this godforsaken city, just for kicks? Buffy asked me to come here. You think that I don't know about family? Buffy died for her sister, she died for all of us. The woman I see as my sister brought her back; we _all_ brought her back because she's family." Xander let me go and advanced on the girl. "I sacrificed my eye, my best friend, and _more_ then a few lovers to this fight. Spike sacrificed his life and has been beaten up and tortured more times then I can count. Giles sacrificed several of the people he's cared for and called family for the bigger picture. We've all lost someone and something because the bad guys think that it will make us falter. We falter we become them. I won't let that happen to you, any of you." He glances back at me. I raise an eyebrow. Was he trying to make a point or was he just rambling?

"You go out now, Kelly, she'll get you. You can't avenge Bren if you're dead too." Patricia adds.

"Did you not see the writing on the wall, Trisha?" Kelly rounds on the other girl.

"Yes, I did. What more do you want from me?"

"What?"

"I saw it. My best friend from childhood killed your brother who I used to crush on and plans to keep killing. We're immersed in over our heads because the metaphysical shit we do everyday finally hit home. I'm trying to stay above water here but all you want is to drown. What do you want me to do? Say 'yeah, Kelly, we should go kill our childhood friend because she's now a monster'? You want me to drown with you? Do you want me to grab an ax and go one on one against her and avenge our brother and sister? Did you forget that Allison's dead too? Sharesia and her were practically sisters. We're all hurting too. Is it all to be about your brother and your pain? Don't be so selfish." Kelly froze, shocked, like she had been slapped. Patricia looks down at Brendon's body. "I have a larger claim. She was more my sister then anything. I'll kill her. I've already killed someone who was like a sister. It's in me already." She glances up with a lowered head. "Might as well put it to good use." I manage to catch Amber's eye and motion her over while Patricia was making her little speech. Everyone is so intent on her that the corn-rowed blond makes it over to my side so that I could whisper what I wanted into her ear without anyone noticing. She nods and moves her head to the side and places her hand on the side of my head where my temple is cracked. I place my hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder and move my face into her neck. My true face rises to the surface and I bite down. Hot, fresh slayer blood rushes over my tongue and down my throat. At the same time Amber starts to whisper a healing charm and my head feels infinitely better. She moves a hand to my shoulder blade and my head spins with the power in her blood. The second my back is healed (as well as everything else that hurt) I fight a swift battle with my demonic instincts to keep feeding and pull back, licking to close the wound on her neck. My face shifts back to human features.

"Thank you." I whisper. She smiles and nods. It was a gamble. Tara was a pretty powerful witch and combine that bloodline with the Slayer's power and a little light healing mojo. . .I was hoping Amber would be able to make me good as new.

"What the fuck was that?" Faith says. Amber and I look at the room. Everyone (well, the living ones anyway) was staring at us. I pull off the bandages around my head and feel where the crack was. Then I check my shoulder. Yup. Good as new. I smirk. Slayer blood makes you feel like a million bucks in gold bullion and horny as hell. The combination makes me cockier than normal. I smirk.

"I'm back, baby, as bad as I ever was." I got a lot of raised eyebrows for that. "I'm healed up." I clarify. Duh. "Thanks to the beautiful gem that is Amber." She blushes prettily at me. I love being me. Making all the chicklets want me and want me anyway they can get me. I suck in my cheeks and smirk again, tilting my head back and surveying the room through lowered lids with my hand in my pants. "Tara's bloodline is a bunch of powerful witches and Amber's a slayer." I shrug. God, where's Xander? I want to have sex or a fight . . . . or both. Both would be really good.

"You were banking on the combination to heal you instantaneously." Faith says. My eyes land on my boy and I prowl closer to him. I need that heat. I roll my head against his shoulder and grin.

"Hit the bloody jackpot. God, you smell amazing, Xan." He's looking down at me like I'm nuts. I smirk up at him, hot and horny. He catches on and doesn't react. He pulls me in and I'll start to rub off on him, using the fabric of my loaned sweat pants and the pressure of his body heat to get off, people in the room or not. If he pushes me away I'll just try harder to get in close to him. I wanna lick him, hold his pulse point in my mouth and taste his skin as it thumps against my teeth. God I want him. My arms circle around his waist, playing with his shirt and rubbing my palms on his denim-clad hips. Honey-sweet arousal rolls off him and I know he wants me too but he won't touch me. He touches me and I'll be pounding into him in front of everyone regardless about what he wants or they want to see. MINE. "Xan." I whisper into his skin. Drowning is a lot like this. An arm wrapped around my throat and spun me so that I was facing away from his body and toward the room. I went limp, so to speak, his arm controlling me in all the right ways. I felt his hard-on pressing into the small of my back telling me that he wants me too. I smirk at Patricia who is the only one that makes eye contact. Now that my nose wasn't pressed into Xander's neck, some of my sense returns. My lover had me. I press back into him and relax. "'Ello pet." I say to her and lick my lips. Patricia laughs. She knows better then to take me seriously when I'm like this.

"Spike, do you ever quit?" She asks. I raise my eyebrows in curiousity.

"Why would I want to do that?" I cant my hips out toward her, my thumbs dragging the waistband of my pants dangerously low and I suck my bottom lip into my mouth. Xander wraps his free arm around my waist and pulls me back to him. I wrap my hands around that arm and rub against his body. He squeezes tighter and I still, grinning. Patricia flips me off. "Now that's just not lady-like." She turns toward Giles, Sharesia, and Faith.

"Well, at least we have another fighter." She deadpans and I laugh.

"We should send for the undertaker crew." Sharesia says. Patricia nods.

"In the morning. We can wrap Allison and Brendon in the extra carpeting downstairs to sneak them out." Amber states, her hand at the neck wound I gave her, stauching the slight blood flow.

"We still have that tequila that Mara bought so we can toast their memory tonight and say good-bye properly." Nicki said. "Then, tomorrow their souls will watch out for us while we hunt down and stop Beatrice." That sounds like something I once heard from a mailroom clerk named Numero Cinco. He used to be a Mexican wrestler and wore a mask. Isn't that neat? Almost as neat as when Angel became a puppet. That was a weird year for me as I spend a good portion of it as a ghost which sucked but not like a vampire sucks more like a virgin sucks, big difference and less fun. I'm going to stop babbling now.

"Your family's Mexican, isn't it?" I ask. She nods. "My sire, Dru, loves to eat Mexicans. Your blood is all spicy and tastes so good." She gives me a strange look. "Slayer blood makes me hyper and horny." She nods again obviously thinking 'strange vampire'. I grin at her. I grin at everybody even the corpses except for Xander because he's behind me so I grind up against him instead. I wouldn't like to leave him out of the fun. "So it's to be drunken debauchery, then? Brilliant! I love drunken debauchery." Giles rolls his eyes.

"Of course you would." He snarks. I give him a dirty, sexy look.

"That's not what you said that one time you got drunk when I was living in your bathtub and you used my chains to-" A chorus of 'ew's goes up the same time Giles interrupts me and Xander tightens his grip around my neck.

"That's enough, Spike." I love messing with people. Did I ever mention that? It should be mentioned. I'm so going to get laid tonight. It's going to be intense with emotions of guilt, survival (yes, survival is an emotion when applied to sex after a fight or emotionally charged scene so there!), and anger that I had sex with the Watcher…well, sort of anyway. I wonder if I'll top or get tied up, probably tied up. I shiver. I hope he uses the leather straps. Tequila and sex with someone I love. That's a good night. And don't we all deserve it after all that's happened?

* * *

**_Author After Notes_**: (grins). I'm a twisted puppy. I know this and accept it. We're going to skip the party/wake/drunken debauchery because as fun as that all is... it's better if you use your imagination. Besides I got a bit of a surprise for the morning after... no Spike's not pregnant. I'm not that twisted

Reviews+platonic love+spare time on the author's part next chapter

Tropic


	14. Mornings After Drunken Debauchery

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By**_: Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Not mine. Why would I want it when it's owners won't take care of them properly? One word...NakedSpike.

_**Dedicated to**__:_ Goodfairy because she's/he's/they's the only one who cared enough to review chapter 13 so there!! Love you, goodfairy.

_**Warning**_: Slight masturbation, some nudity**,** a little bad language. Who does it hurt? No one ...but turn back now if it's not your thing. Fair warning.

_**Author Notes**_**: **Heh, heh,heh. Why am I chuckling evilly? Because I'm evil and you all will understand this as soon as you read the chapter. Especially the first two paragraphs.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**:  
_Mornings after Drunken Debauchery_

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON THE BREAKFAST TABLE!?" I'm being loud. I know this and realize that it's as bad for my hangover as it is for the hangovers of the two people I'm yelling at as soon as I yelled it. So there! Let me tell you the morning-well late afternoon, whatever-I'm having. First off, it started well. I woke wrapped in sticky, crumpled sheets with a pale, cold, bleached blond stuck to me. At some time in the night I had untied the leather straps keeping his arms attached to the bedposts (his idea) and in no time at all developed an extra attachment for sleeping named Spike. One leather strap was still wrapped around the wrist of the arm that was flung over my chest to attest to the events of the evening before, that and the near empty whiskey bottle that Spike managed to sniff out from the back of the closet…I swear that my vampire is like a bloodhound when it comes to booze which reminds me of my dad in an eerie, let-not-think-about-it-please-less-we-start-freaky-fetish-nightmares sort of way. Honestly, had I know the sight that was lurking downstairs, waiting to pounce on my unsuspecting brain, I would have never gotten out of the bed and would have woken Spike to engage in more sex-capades until someone came and got us. But, alas, I stank and needed to pee and get coffee in me. Such is my life that trying to get simple needs taken care of results in the sudden and immediate _need_ to gouge out my other eye. So I went to the bathroom and peed, took a shower and dressed (all without waking Spike up who can sleep like the dead sometimes might I add) and headed downstairs to start coffee (and blood) for everyone. That's where it went horribly, horribly wrong. I should have stayed in bed. Curse my weak bladder and its inability to hold alcohol. And curse Spike for finding a healing loophole that allows for horniness and curse Beatrice for killing Allison and Brendon and curse Buffy for sending me here and curse Willow for figuring out how to make more slayers so there would be a need to come here and curse my parents for having me and curse whoever created them and yeah, get the point? I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and that is the exact moment where I realized that Oedipus had the right idea.

There they were, asleep, wrapped around each other like lovers, butt naked on the breakfast table without a care in the world. It would have been sweet except it was _Faith and Giles_! Thus my very understandable, and socially acceptable reaction of "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON THE BREAKFAST TABLE?!" which cause me pain in the form of my hangover going 'Hi! How are you? Feeling better? Guess again!' quite cheerily and totally unacceptable and WHAT THE FUCK IS GILES DOING NEKKID CUDDLING ON THE BREAKFAST TABLE WITH FAITH?! Luckily or rather unluckily, my shout woke them up and they realized what was going on and jumped apart and onto their feet…which just proved (as if it wasn't already proven before) that they were both naked!! GAH!! MY EYE!! GIVE ME SOMETHING SHARP!! I DIDN'T _WANT_ TO SEE GILES NAKED!! GOOD LORD, THAT IS THE ONE THING IN MY LIFE THAT I REALLY WISH THAT THE UNIVERSE WOULD TAKE BACK AND I'VE SEEN SOME PRETTY HORRIFIC THINGS. I need brain soap now.

"Now Xander-" Giles stumbles over his words as he desperately searches for a dish towel to cover up with. It was sadly too little too late. Faith, on the other hand and side of the table, was leaning against a wall naked as the day she was born more or less relaxed with her arms crossed under her breasts and her legs crossed with a huge hickey on her collarbone. "This isn't what it looks like!" Wow, I can't believe Giles would think me that stupid.

"So you and Faith weren't just curled up naked on the breakfast table?" Calm. Calm. Calm, even though a heartattack would be really welcome right about now.

"Well, yes but-" Just then Spike walks in (thankfully wearing sweatpants, you have no idea how many times he forgets to dress when he wakes up). He didn't notice Giles and Faith right away and comes up and kisses me on my cheek.

"What's twisted your knickers?" he asks. I point, he turns, and raises an eyebrow. He inhales and opens his mouth, the second eyebrow goes up. Giles, and now Faith, look greatly uncomfortable. "Well now, isn't this interesting?" A truly evil smirk and Spike's eyes traveled over the scene and the two culprits.

"One thing I have to know-Spike, stop checking them out-is this a one off thing or is it, like, been going on?" Spike inhales again and grins evilly.

"Oh, definitely not a one off. Way to go, Watcher." Giles blushes and straightens. Or he tries and realizes he has to remain somewhat crouched to continue to cover his privates.

"Spike, I really think that you don't-" my arm goes around Spike's waist immediately. Spike and Faith raise their eyebrows at me.

"You don't get to talk to my boyfriend like that." I growl at him. Giles looks shocked that I took that tone with him. "You're sleeping with Faith and you think that my relationship with Spike is wrong? What the hell? She's young enough to be your daughter not to mention was just as bad as Spike back in the day. How can you even go there?" Giles stutters a few times ineffectually. Faith breathes in deeply and my eyes are drawn to her chest, I glance up to her face and hold my eye there. She smirks at me, letting me know that she did that on purpose.

"He's just worried about you. Besides, we had no intention of letting you know that we were together in the first place thus the separate rooms. I guess it just built up." She glances over at Giles with a look that's a part smug, a part sexy, and a part love. It made me slightly ill. "Add tequila and well you can guess...or see." She continues to look at Giles who had started looking at her almost hypnotized. "You'd be surprised at how persuasive he can be." YUCK!! At that moment Patricia and Oz walk into the kitchen holding hands. My brain overloads. The young couple freezes at the scene before them.

"You two are together too?" Spike asks.

"Yes." Patricia says at the same time Oz says

"What's going on here?"

"Faith and Giles are together." I blurt out. Oops. And then it hits. My best guy friend and the girl I see as a little sister are doing the down and dirty. EGHYUCK!! Spike and Patricia are making eye contact with increasing tension. Of course he would care more about who Patricia is doing versus what Giles and Faith did…together. Did I mention EGHYUCK? Spike views Patricia like a daughter, he's absolutely protective of her. I can feel him start to growl through my arm that's slowly drawing him closer to me just in case he lunges at Oz.

"I'm going to get you two clothes so the others don't walk in on this." Patricia tells Faith and leaves quickly. I think she understands that Spike is pissed at her. I guess I would be too but I understand that she's her own person and if she can fight the baddies then she's grown up enough to have sex and, frankly, there's no better guy than Oz. What? Oh. Yes, I'm calm . . . as long as I don't look in the direction of the breakfast table and the two people who apparently just had sex on it. I'm thinking that I'm having breakfast in the living room with the corpses today.

"You dirty werewolf." Spike growls through his fangs. When did he shift to Game Face? I put both arms around his waist. "Let _go_ of me, Xander."

"No. I happen to like Oz in one piece." Spike lunges at the werewolf, ignoring me. I haul backward to counter his momentum. "No! Spike, we can't kill him."

"Why not?" Spike growls. Oz is on the defensive. This could get ugly-er.

"Because Beatrice is still out there and we need all the help we can get."

"I can take her." He lunges again. I brace my legs and pick him up completely off the ground. He growls and snaps at me. "Let me down."

"No. You'll hurt my friend."

"I can take out Faith and Giles for you too." So tempting.

"No." He wiggles, trying to get free. "Spike, no, bad boy."

"He and Patricia-"

"I know. But killing him isn't the answer." Spike goes still and looks at me.

"So heavy maiming then?"

"_No_."

"But-"

"No."

"But he-!"

"I know. But I'm not letting you down unless you promise me you'll be a gentleman." My lover gives me a look that clearly states that he would never be a gentleman even if I asked nicely. "Fine, promise me you won't harm them." He growls again.

"Fine. I promise." So compliant, isn't he? Not. He was in Oz's face in a blink of an eye the moment I let him down. "You hurt her in any way, shape, or form and I'll take pages out of Angelus' book of torture, do you understand me? I'll make your pain last, soul or no." Oz looks at Spike.

"I understand."

"Good." At that moment Patricia walks back in with clothes for Giles and Faith. She pauses to look at Oz and Spike.

"Please don't kill each other." She says vaguely and hands clothes first to Faith and then to Giles who immediately starts to dress. She then moves to Oz's side and wraps her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Spike?" He glances down at her. He pulls her away from the werewolf and into a hug. He whispers something in her ear that I don't quite catch and she nods. He then lets go to hold her face still so he can look into her eyes. She smiles and he nods once slowly.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He says. She laughs and cuffs him upside the head. He laughs too and hugs her to him again. He glowers at Oz over her head and Oz raises an eyebrow. Spike points at him with an all-too serious face and Oz smiles slightly. Patricia backs out of the hug and looks at the men she cares for.

"You two are morons. Stop that." Spike snaps to attention with an innocent look on his face. Oz just relaxes. Patricia's eyes narrow and she takes in Spike. She cocks her head to the side in a way reminiscent of the vampire and scratches him behind his ear. Spike's eyes close and his leg shakes like a dog.

"Oi! Stop that!" He bats her hand away with both of his. He points at her. "I'm not your puppy, he is." Spike moves his finger so it's pointing at Oz. She snickers and Oz smirks. I have such _weird_ friends. Giles and Faith are finally dressed. "Anyway," Spike continues as he addresses the room. "as much fun as it is to be freaking out over who is sleeping with who can we move on to more important matters like the serial killer that is loose on the streets of Baltimore because, frankly, that's seems a bit more important but that's just in my humble opinion. We can go back to freaking out over the fact that I'm back and with Xander, Giles is sleeping with Faith and Patricia is boinking the lycan after we catch and/or destroy Beatrice, yeah?" He suddenly turns and faces me. "And how weird is it that I'm the voice of reason here?" The look on his face is part confusion and part 'what the fuck am I doing setting you lot straight again?'. I crack up. It's funny in a non-funny situation so I crack up. "Xander?" He asks with a look telling me that I'm acting crazy which makes me crumble to the ground like dirty laundry. "I think the stress has got to him." Ow. Ow. Ow. My sides hurt. Tears are rolling down my one cheek and down my throat. Only me. The weird shit only happens to me. I'm on my back, laughing at the ceiling when my vision is filled with Spike. He has taken to sitting on my chest. Hmm, interesting. And also? _Pretty_. I laugh harder.

"Not now, sweetie, I'm having a fit of hysterics." I laugh at my own joke before I can finish it. Spike slaps me. The shock shuts me up. "Ow."

"Stop it." The vampire orders. "You're scaring the Watcher."

"Serves him right after traumatizing me with his nakedness." I'm still laughing, sort of. This situation is just too bizarre to be anything else but funny. "You know what's funny? Cherry Pie." He slaps me again. Ow. "Stop hitting me."

"Stop acting like you've gone around the twist."

"If I really had gone crazy do you honestly think that hitting me would reverse it?"

"No, but it'd make me happier." I snort.

"I bet you never hit Drusilla." He scoffs.

"Of course I did. She really enjoyed it." I'd hit him for that but he has my arms pinned.

"Spike, let me up."

"Are you back to normal?" he asks, suspicious. He has a right to be. When I get like this I can be sneaky as all hell.

"Yes." He let my hands go and sits up so that he was more or less in my lap when I sit up. I grab his waist when he wrapped his legs around my waist. "Let me up."

"Get up on your own." His arms are around my neck, challenging me to stand with him attached to me. Hmm. I shift and stand, carrying my psycho vampire of a boyfriend like a sleepy child with my hands supporting his weight under his thighs. He lays his head on my shoulder like a sweet little girl. "Make me blood." He orders suddenly, pulling back just far enough to look me in the face. I look at him, almost going cross-eyed (sort of).

"Wait." He lays his head back down on my shoulder and waits. He's not fully awake and with the adrenaline from all the relationship realizations out of his system he's back to being cuddly and sleepy. This makes him very compliant. "Patricia, Oz go wake up the girls and one of you call the cleanup crew or whatever it's called to take care of Allison's and Brendon's bodies." They nod and exit the kitchen. "You two can scrub down that table and make coffee and a cup of blood while I go get this one dressed and taken care of because I'm still sort of pissed at you. I want everyone in the ops room in thirty minutes for briefing and ponying up. Bye." I walk out with my burden without waiting for an answer.

"Still pissed at them, pet?" Spike asks from somewhere below my jaw.

"They yell at me and you because we're together and think that I'm going to be hunky-dory with them doing the down and groiny? Hell no." I start climbing the stairs.

"Cut them some slack pet. We didn't want them to know that we were together either."

"Yeah, but you'd think that they would cut us some slack even if they didn't tell us why they were doing it."

"They're only human, love. They make mistakes. We all do."

"How are you okay with it? They were horrible to you."

"Because I know what it's like being hated for what I feel. I know they can't help it anymore then we can." I walk into our bedroom and put him down on the bed. He pulls me in for a soft kiss. "I love you. Why be a hypocrite and say that others can't have what I have."

"You were pissed that Patricia slept with Oz." I need to point this out.

"That's because I happen to know that Patricia was a virgin. I reacted that way because she told me awhile ago that she was waiting for the right guy and wanted her first time to be special. Her having her first time on a night of drunken debauchery in the midst of everything that is going on doesn't strike me as special. You know I see her as a daughter or a little sister. Not to mention Oz is a werewolf who is your age. She's only sixteen. I just want to protect her." Wow, don't I feel like an immature heel. I'm angry at Giles and Faith because I feel like they betrayed me and Spike's angry because he's looking out for someone he cares about. He let it go because he knows that she can take care of herself and I'm still angry because I'm being selfish. Huh. "Catching up, pet?"

"Uh yeah. I think so." He lifts a corner of his mouth ruefully. I kiss him because it feels like the right thing to do. "God, I feel like an ass." I balance my forehead on his.

"You _are_ an ass. But I love you anyway." I envy Spike. His ability to give so freely of himself and he really doesn't ask for a lot in return scares me sometimes. It's no wonder that he acts tough because once he lets you in-whooosh- he's an easy mark. He runs his fingers through my hair with an easy smile. "What's on your mind, lover?"

"You." I say truthfully. "I don't get how you do it."

"Do what, Xan?" He laughs. I kneel down, in between his legs and look up at him.

"You just forgive and let live. I still have trouble telling you I love you but you never do. It's just weird." He runs his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp, and leans back at the same time.

"Been around the block long enough to know better is all."

"There's more to it than that. I wish I knew you as a human." Like that Spike's face shuts down and leaves the tough guy in its place.

"No, you don't." He says darkly. "Me as a human-" He shakes his head. "Don't ask." I laugh.

"That bad, huh?" He looks me in the eye, full in the face. It's like when Dracula first made eye contact with me. "I thought you didn't bother with thrall." I state vaguely.

"Please Xander, don't ask what I was like when I was human. Please?" What could be so bad that Spike would hide it from me? I kiss him to show him I wouldn't ask. He whispers "Thank-you" against my lips. He then pulls back and grins. "So thirty minutes, yeah?"

"No, Spike. Stop Beatrice first and then have raunchy gay sex." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I love a man who has priorities." He says. "Wouldn't my mother be proud?" He does this thing with his mouth that sticks it out and sharpens his cheekbones and hollows out his cheeks and makes look really smart-ass-ish.

"Clothes, Spike." I stand and order. He looks up at me innocent and curious. I was at once on my guard. He lays back on the bed and slowly removes his sweats.

"Wot? Take them off?" I chuckle and watch the show. He shoves his pants down to his knees and draws a hand back up to his groin. He throws one arm behind his head and wraps the other around his dick. He licks his lips and raises his eyebrows, asking if I want him to continue. I do. I really do. But we need to stop Beatrice. He needs to get dressed. I need to stop watching his hand sliding up and down on his cock. I look up into his eyes that are challenging me to take advantage of him, to-oh god my pants are a little too tight for me to think coherently and my boyfriend is so not helping matters.

"Spike, stop." I suddenly say a little too loudly and a little too shrilly. He stops and stands up. His sweatpants fall to the floor and there he is, naked and beautiful. I'm suddenly able to focus. "We need to stop Beatrice." I look at him."When this is all over I'll make it up to you but you have to stop now."

"How?" I cast around in my brain for something that he'd accept in trade. It appears almost immediately.

"I'll let you fuck me." He raises an eyebrow, considering.

"Alright." He moves to the dresser and throws on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and then pulls on a pair of socks, his boots and a belt. He then grabs me and heads downstairs. "I smell blood." I stop, forcing him to stop too. He looks back at me and then realizes why I stopped. "I also smell coffee and heard the microwave go off." Oh. I pull him into me and kiss him. He strokes my jaw and kisses me back. "What's up, pet?"

"Nothing, just-"

"Alright. Alright." He reassures me. We go downstairs and wait in the busted up ops room with its bloody graffiti still on the wall. "I'll go get us some coffee and blood, yeah?" He looks at me. I dart forward and kiss him quickly.

"Thanks. It'd totally ruin my storming off if I had to go back in there." Spike smirks at me knowingly and leaves. He comes back in less than a minute with two mugs. One he keeps for himself and the other he hands to me. I look down to check to make sure it's the right one (he'll switch them on me as a joke and I end up drinking pig's blood, eyuck), its coffee so I take a sip.

"You know I went in there and the pair of them were making out." I do a spit take and look at my lover who's leaning against the '_will'_ so Beatrice's message reads "_More die"_. He's smirking.

"Sometimes, Spike, you're so evil." He grins at me.

"Just sometimes? I need to work on that then." I want to hit him but then I'd have to move and I don't feel like it so I just glare across the room at him which only makes his grin larger.

"Spike." I warn as the squad plus the Scoobies walk into the room. Sharesia takes the only surviving chair until Giles walks into the room and then gives it up to him. He smiles in thanks and positions it so he can see me. Faith stands behind him, a hand on the back of the chair. Both of their faces are carefully blank as they look at me. I'm suddenly struck at how very dollar store paperback mystery this all is. They group around me, this crew slapped together in a broken house looking to me to give them answers. 'Alright, Inspector, who dunnit?'. I giggle at the entirely internal joke. Even Spike looks at me weird. "Sorry, this is all very 'who dunnit' to me." I explain. That didn't stop the looks for some reason. I look at my lover who stands behind everyone against the wall. He raises his eyebrows over his mug of blood. I sigh. No help from that corner.

"Xander?" Patricia asks, her hand in Oz's. She's look at me asking for strength. I suddenly remember the girl she was from over a year ago. Scared, shy of her own strength, subservient to those around her, she was a mouse compared to the lioness that stands before me. But there was some familiar in the way she stood now, asking me to give her strength once again. I look at the other young women who all wear similar looks on their faces. I'm suddenly hit with how messy this whole situation is. This is family going out to destroying family. These girls grew up together. It's the same as me staking Jesse.

"It's not going to be easy, hunting Beatrice down. I think I know enough of you to know that you're not going to back down at this point. Once upon a time in a one Starbucks town there were three crazy kids, two boys and a girl. We knew there were things that went bump in the night but, like all good Sunnydale residents, we ignored it until one day a new girl blew into town. Buffy. Within a few days Jesse was turned into a vampire to prove a point to the Slayer and her friends. The Master and Darla really wanted to stick it to her. But Buffy didn't know Jesse when he was alive, didn't know that he had let me sleep in his tree house when we were kids without any of our parents knowing so that I'd didn't have to be home when Uncle Rory came over and was drunk with Dad and Mom. She didn't know that Jesse was my first kiss because we decided to try a few of my dad's beers with we were thirteen. She didn't know him when he was Vice President of the "I Hate Cordelia Chase Club" and she wasn't the one to dust him, I was. I remember talking to Giles about it when it happened. He told me that Jesse was dead and that there was only a monster in his place, that vampires were monsters and that they took my friend from me. I started fighting back at that moment." I look at Spike. He was giving me a completely empty expression, giving nothing away. The younger girls look with determination and a little bit of horror. Giles looks hurt. Faith's neutral, it really didn't concern her. "But I knew he lied to me. I knew that Jesse was still in there, somewhere. The way he spoke, the way he moved, it was all Jesse. He wanted to turn me and Willow, share eternity with us the way we had done with everything else. I knew from watching Angel and Spike and every vampire I've ever had a conversation with that what Giles told me was a lie. That there are still people inside the monsters. There's still your friend inside of the monster that did all this. I fought because those people wanted to hurt me and those I care about. Sometimes you just have to fight. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that your friend is dead, she's not. We have to try and save her but if she goes for the kill on any of us we take her out. Simple as that. She tries to hurt any of us anymore and we take her out. A group effort, end of story. Get the ropes and tranquilizer gun; we're splitting into two groups. Giles, Amber, and I are team two, we'll be on perimeter. We'll get the tranquilizer gun and the ropes, team one get whatever weapons they think will keep them safe from that sledgehammer. Try and disarm her as quickly as possible. The faster we can level the playing field the faster we can get her under control. Giles, I'll want you to have the gun, you have the best aim. Take the clearest shot; I don't want Spike or one of the girls to go down if you miss. Amber, I'll want you on protection spells for us and reducing strength spells for her and anything else you can think of. Spike, I want you to hang back, use that charm I gave you. You're our secret weapon, I don't want her to know you're there until it's too late. Sharesia and Kelly, I want you to try and out flank her, cut off any way she can maneuver. Nicki, you're the strong arm of the squad. I'm going to want you to get the sledgehammer away from her. You have more mass to work with and I want you to use it to your advantage. Patricia, you're on frontal attack with Faith. You two need to draw most of her attention. Oz, you and Spike need to track her but the second we engage step down. I'm not waiting for her to bring the fight to us anymore. Meet up in an hour suited up, fed, and ready to go. Alright, dismissed." The girls filed out single file while Spike and Giles stayed behind. Giles approached me first. "Don't. I understand and I'm still a little freaked about seeing you naked so can we talk about this after everything's over and done?" I say before he can say anything at all. He nods, looking hurt, raises his hand as if to clap me on the shoulder, drops it, turns, and leaves. Spike steps up. He turns and leans next to me against the wall.

"So you knew the whole time?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to. I wanted to believe that you were a monster and that Angel was a monster because if you weren't then I killed my best friend. You do what you have to to survive and keep fighting, y'know?" I say. He nods and sips at his blood.

"Yeah. I get that. So he was your first kiss?" He looks over at me slyly. I groan.

"Caught that, huh?" He nods. "We were thirteen and curious and drunk. It hardly counts." Spike downed his blood, looking decidedly mischievous. "And don't you dare kiss me on the mouth with bloodbreath, you peroxide menace." He grins and chuckles evilly. I suddenly want to run screaming from the room. He puts his mug down on the card table, the one we brought into the room last night from the basement, with my own coffee mug and I was suddenly caged by a vampire. He nuzzled my neck.

"Did he kiss you for real? Was it a peck on the lips or did you use your tongues?" He whispers, rubbing my jaw with his. Strange. Ass. Vampire. "Did he give you your first hand job while you were at it?"

"Spike, cut it out."

"Mm, not doing anything." He was rubbing against my body. That's doing something.

"You're trying to freak me out and let me tell you….it's working." He let me go, grinning like a loon. "You are so weird." He laughs and wraps his arms around my neck. My hands land on his waist.

"So? Why'd you do it?"

"What? Kiss Jesse?" He scrunches up his face, confused.

"No, you twit, treat me like crap." I shrug.

"You were the enemy."

"I was all but your prisoner."

"You mooched . . .and gave as good as you got."

"You tied me to a fugly chair."

"Spike-"

"Besides, you continued to treat me like crap even after I made it clear that I would protect you lot, where my loyalty laid." God. I'm so tired of our past coming back and hitting us in the ass. I'm tired of defending myself against Spike and Patricia and everyone.

"I don't know Spike. I hated you for the stupidest shit. I was jealous of you. You got to say what you wanted, do almost anything you wanted, could have anyone you wanted, you and Angel both. I hated that. I was the good guy, I should be reaping the rewards not you. Buffy paid more attention to you."

"She couldn't trust me. She kept one eye on me and the other on her stake even when we were shagging. She paid attention to me because I was dangerous, you weren't."

"I wish I was."

"No you don't. I heard your parents when I was trapped in that basement in the daytime, Harris. You honestly think that danger is something people want?" He smiles at me and strokes my neck with one hand. "They want safety and someone to lie to them and make it all better. They want you and Giles not me, never me." He sounds so hurt when he said 'never me' that I snuggle him closer to me.

"I want you." I say softly in a half broken voice (**AN**: awww). Spike smiles.

"You and no one else, pet."

"Love you."

"Love you too." We snuggle for just a little bit longer. "Hey, did you mean it?" Heh? Say what? Was he questioning my love for him? Or the fact that I wanted him?

"What?"

"About letting me top when this is all over." Single-minded vampire.

"Is sex the only thing on your mind?" He looks at me innocently.

"And those little deep-fried onion blossom things. Those are good." THWAP. "Ow. You hit like a girl." I glare. Spike grins, rubbing the spot on the back of his head where I hit him. He runs. I chase. The others probably wonder how they ended up with two crazy people as their leader and secret weapon.

* * *

**_Author After Notes_: **See why I chuckle evilly? Too much gay porn. I had to cut myself off. Appreciate this chapter as it may be it for awhile... the SEASON OF MID-TERMS AND RESEARCH PAPERS AND TECH WEEKS AND FALL HOLIDAYS ARE UPON US!! BEWARE! Also, I hit a bit of a writer's block for chapter fifteen and the fight scene

Reviews are nice.

Tropic


	15. Battles in Baltimore

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By**_: Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Not mine. Why would I want it when it's owners won't take care of them properly? One word...NakedSpike.

_**Dedicated to**:_My peanuts because they respond so well to .

_**Warning**_: FIGHT**,** a little bad language. Who does it hurt? No one ...but turn back now if it's not your thing. Fair warning.

_**Author Notes:**_ So I'm doing something different the first time ever with this series with the point of view. Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be back to normal.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**:  
_Battles in Baltimore_

Baltimore. It's like New York City in the twenties of last century. Full of life, full of sin and drugs and pain and family and stupid politicians just like everywhere else on this planet. It's my home and it's my family we're hunting. Beatrice was like a sister to me. She was strong and knew what she wanted out of life before the Chain Called all of us. Then we went to basic. Got trained up and came back home with a Watcher and the skills to fight off the bad stuff that goes bump in the night to a neighborhood filled with carnage. Nelly and my mom were dead. Allison lost her two cousins that were raising her. Patricia lost her mom. Nicki lost her brother. Kelly and Brendon lost their parents and Beatrice lost her mom and brother.

Don't get me wrong. I grew up in the city. I knew that the druggies and the whores and the bad guys who lived next door were scary and you kept your head down to survive. Baltimore's that kind of town. Highest murder rate in the whole country three years straight. But it affected Beatrice different. She never laughed, even when she finally stopped crying. She lead us with an iron fist and Mira went head-to-head against her, trying to get her to back off. So she beat Mira to death. The British woman was in the way and Beatrice wanted to bring the pain. We got her locked up in Sheppard Pratt because we thought it was an accident. We thought that she was just hurting from Ms. Gina and Ricky dying. We didn't think she'd snap. This my fault. If I had contacted the web the second we discovered she escape we would have saved twenty-one people. Fourteen slayers and seven watchers. That's how many people died in the outlying areas. Then she came back, attacked the vampire then, because we still were hesitate to attack, because I was too hesitate to attack my sister and friend she killed my best friend and Kelly's brother. Now she has to die. I don't want to be a murderer but I don't see another way. She has us trapped. The fucking bitch.

The vampire move ahead of us sniffing the air and swinging their heads from side to side like dogs. They led us all the way down to Fells Point and the old steel mill. They led us down back roads and alleyways. I could hear the noise of drunks from the bars that lined the waterfront a few streets down and somewhere a dog barked in the night. Team two was a couple of yards behind us, Xander in the middle and slightly to the front with the Watcher and Amber behind him on either side. Patricia and the senior slayer stood in the front while Nikki took six and Kelly walked next to me. I cast a sidelong glance at my friend. She was fuming, the ax in her hand glinting in the street lights. She had polished it so that it would cut easier. Nicki held a club with spikes through it and I had grabbed a broadsword. We were armed to the teeth. Faith and Patricia didn't carry anything that I could see but I saw the older woman stick a wicked looking knife into one of her combat boots. Patricia had her long hair in a braid and I watched it swing back and forth as she walked. Patricia used to be such a wimp. What the hell happened in Paris?

SPANDERSPANDERPSPANDER

I smelt the air as we got closer to the harbor. It stunk of all sorts of rancid smells that permeate a port town; vomit, stale alcohol, brackish water, trash, piss, yummy food from whatever the nearest neighborhood was, lots of stuff. It felt weird to be home doing the stuff that I do in Paris. It felt wrong. Beatrice…she was doing bad things. It needed to stop. The short sword felt heavy against my spine and under my shirt. It would take an extra crucial second to pull it but if I did it fast enough Beatrice would be dead before she realized I had a blade.

SPANDERSPANDERSPANDER

I hated that this is what it came down to. Hunting Beatrice like this but for some reason I trusted Xander. He held a coil of rope in his hand nearest me and I watched as his bicep flexed when he readjusted his hold on it. Oz stopped way ahead of us and so did Spike, both sniffing the air. She was close.

SPANDERSPANDERSPANDER

I smelt her. She was close and I spun in a slow circle as I looked at the surroundings. Spike drops into the shadows to stay out of the way. The scent stopped here. She was close. The harbor was on one side with a bunch of empty warehouses on the other three sides and a road running between one of the building and the empty lot and minus a burned out, empty car on the concrete and us there was nothing to be seen. Something was wrong.

SPANDERSPANDERSPANDER

Oz and Spike slowed down and the vampire fades into the shadows like some of the older ones can and the hairs on the nape of my neck rise. I turn slowly to find myself face to face with Sharesia. Her eyes widen and her knuckles pale around the handle of her broadsword. I motion with my eyes for her to be alert and look toward the car that had weeds growing out of the empty engine block. She moves so that she could see around the burned out husk but still part of the group. Kelly adjusts her position when we moved, eyes scanning the warehouse on the other side of the lot. Nikki slides back so that no matter where the Rouge attacked from, she would be ready. The Latina seemed to be taking it personal (as if they all _weren't_) and serious probably because Beatrice had messed with her mind making her attack Spike and making Xander call us, well Giles but we're a packaged deal now. The hairs on the back of my neck rise just a little more as Amber starts up with the magical protection and Giles undoes the safety on the tranquilizer gun. Dammit. Xander doesn't move. He just makes himself a target.

SPANDERSPANDERSPANDER

The slayers, Oz and Spike went on edge. Beatrice is close then. I click the safety off the gun and look at Faith who is looking at Xander. The stupid boy has made himself a target. Unwillingly my mind flashes back to Sunnydale and the early days when I was sure that he would die at any moment because of his foolishness. I had almost forgotten those days but with Xander's eye gone then he was once again a target. I see his shoulders tense seconds before I realize something is really wrong. Xander turns around and I see his eye widen in the darkness before he whispers one word "Amber." The protection spell slams up a second before Beatrice's sledgehammer slams into me from behind and pushes me into Xander. I lose my grip on the tranquilizer and there are women jumping over our prone bodies to engage the rouge. What else is new?

SPANDERSPANDERSPANDER

I watch from the shadows as Beatrice slams her sledgehammer into a blue barrier surrounding Giles. Amber backs out of the way, chanting as the other slayers leap in to engage the rouge. I make my way slowly to get at Beatrice's back. Faith and Patricia are working in tandem but Sharesia and Kelly are just a little slow in blocking that hammer to keep their teammates completely safe. Faith takes a blow to the chest and Patricia managed to flip out of the way of what would have been a killing blow to the head. Oz races around the other side of the fight and reaches for the tranquilizer gun. Beatrice breaks away and slams her hammer into it, shattering the weapon. Oz rushes out of the way as Nikki comes up and wraps her arms around the smaller girl and lifts her off the ground. I push off the wall with all my vampiric strength and damn-near fly over to the fight. I wrench the weapon away from Beatrice who is screaming bloody murder, my true face to the fore, as Faith shuffles through the wreckage of the gun to find an unbroken tranquilizer dart. Giles and Xander were right next to me with rope and it was out of the corner of my eye that I saw it. Would have missed it too but well, it's hard to miss a huge freaking battle ax heading your way. Kelly was going for the kill. Xander sees it to and, faster then I knew that he could move, he tackles her like a linebacker. Faith slams the dart home in Beatrice's leg and she struggles weakly for a minute and then slumps, bonelessly, in Nikki's arms. Giles goes over to tie her up with Sharesia and Nikki (who laid her down on the ground) while me and Oz go over to help Xander tie Kelly up who is screaming repeatedly at this point "SHE KILLED MY BROTHER! SHE KILLED MY BROTHER! SHE KILLED MY BROTHER!" I punch her out. Only so much mad raving a bloke can take and I was lovers with Drusilla and Buffy (trust me, with those two I know about mad raving). Xander looked at me in exasperation and I shrug. It made it easier to tie her up. I throw the unconscious girl over my shoulder in a fireman's carry while Sharesia picks up a hog-tied Beatrice and we head home. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**Author After Notes:** Yeah, so did I say this would be really late? I lied, its a vice I should work on.

I'll give peanuts and cybercookies and platonic love if you inform me of what you think.

Tropic


	16. Decisions in Kitchens

_**No One Is Innocent**_

**_By_**: Tropicwhale

**_Disclaimer_**: Ha! Mine? I don't think so. I'm just playing with them, like Barbies but better.

**_Dedicated to_**: My Peanuts.

**_Warning_**: some bad langauge but not really. Turn back... do I really need this?

**_Author Notes_**: Four chapters and counting…I wanna finish this fast because I want to get to "Bathing in Blood" but vital things must happen first. Murrr.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**:  
_Decisions in Kitchens_

We dumped Kelly in the living room still bound and gagged and Beatrice in the cage downstairs then filed into the kitchen to discuss their fates. Spike had made a beeline for the refrigerator for some blood and, to my surprise, a bottle of whiskey. He dumps the liquids into a cup and pops it into the microwave to heat up. "How did you-? When did you-?" I gestures to the whiskey bottle still in Spike's hand. He smirks, licking his lips clean of the liquor he had been gulping and opened the microwave before it dinged.

"Girl's got to have some secrets, lover." And he tilts his head back and gulps down his (version of a) Bloody Mary. While my mind was busy trying to figure out exactly what he meant by that statement and simultaneously fighting back the image of Spike in a dress (surprisingly attractive) Giles and Sharesia start arguing about what to do about Kelly and Beatrice. Spike in a dress, I could see it. Maybe a little black number with no sleeves because he has really nice arms. But he wouldn't look like a girl. Nope. He's all guy, so I guess he'd be androgynous? Couldn't tell what sex he was, masculine but prettier than most girls that I know. Hmm. "Xander!" Spike's voice cut through my daydream… nightdream… whatever, my mind went on a little mini-vacation because the image of my boyfriend is a dress is a surprisingly attractive one and I wonder if he'd be up for that? Maybe in a roleplaying-"Xander!!!"

"What? I wasn't thinking about you in a dress!" Oops. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Spike raises his eyebrow at me and everyone else is looking at me like I'm a loon. "Sorry my mind went on a trip. What were we talking about?" Spike rinses out his bloodmug.

"Beatrice and Kelly." Patricia supplies.

"Right because Beatrice is a murdering psycho and Kelly tried to kill her." Spike tilts his head at me. "What?"

"Are you sure you're not a Xanderbot?" he asks out of nowhere.

"WHAT?"

"There's this huge sign on your forehead that says vacancy in neon letters, Harris, and you're acting like the Buffybot." My hand goes up to my forehead before I can stop it to check to make sure there is an absence of said sign. I realize that he was joking and slide my hand through my hair to cover.

"Am not. I'm just tired. It feels like we've all been up for three days straight. So what are we going to do with Psycho One and Two ?" Redirect! Redirect!

"I say Giles and I take them to the ward in Canada that we've set up for slayers like them. It's specially equipped to help them in any way they need."

"You're not going to be able to transport them both. They'd try to kill each other and you the entire way." Patricia points out.

"Kelly should stay here." Nicki says.

"I agree. She's one of ours and if Beatrice is gone she might calm down." Sharesia agrees. "Our family is dwindling. We need to stick together."

"I can't stay, Sharesia, you know that." Patricia says quickly.

"Did I ask you to? No. I'm only saying that Kelly needs to stay. We need to grieve those we lost. Kelly needs to be there with us. If we have any more trouble then we'll send her to the loony bin but she's not that far gone. Not like Bea."

"I was just checking, Shares. I've another family I need to care for in Paris. We just got three more newbies. I need to get back soon to help Kenya, Alex, and Mary to deal with them. Hopefully Cal won't have the time to poison them too much against me by the time I get back." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Calida still causing trouble?" Spike asks.

"Totally. Its wrong to kill annoying people, right?" She asks.

"It's generally frowned upon." Spike smirks. "If you want you can short sheet her bed or sic your minions on her."

"That may work. Can't I just brick her up in a wall somewhere where she can't cause any more trouble?"

"Won't work. She'll die and her ghost will annoy you."

"Oh. That sucks. Can you come back to Paris and distract her? She hates you more than me." Spike stands a little straighter. He looks over at me. "Can we, Xander? Go back to Paris? Leave all this mess here in Baltimore?"

"I'd like that but we have to tie up loose ends here first." I agree. I want to go back to France, too. Spike grins at Patricia. "So we're all agreed? Beatrice goes with Giles and Faith to Canada and we go back to Paris with Patricia and Kelly stays here to see if she can't recover on her own." I say. Everyone nods. "I want guards on Beatrice so that Kelly isn't tempted to kill her while we're not looking."

"We can always trank her up until Beatrice is out of town and out of reach." Amber says. "And someone can tell me about my sister a little more." She adds like we won't notice the un-subtleness of that hint.

"Okay, but I'd still be more comfortable if we can have guards on Beatrice until you two leave with her." I look at Giles and Faith when I say it.

"I can make travel arrangements and we'll leave as soon as we can." Faith says and heads for the phone. Giles nods. He looks like he wants to say something.

"I think I heard Kelly trying to break out. Oz, come with me?" Patricia says. The werewolf nods silently and follows her out. Nicki catches the vibe next and drags Sharesia and Amber out by their elbows. Giles looks down and smiles.

"Your slayers are observant, Xander. One day you'll have to tell me how you do it." The man who once was my father figure says.

"I'm not really sure." I lean against the countertop. Spike walks over and leans next to me so that there is a line of our bodies touching. Faith hangs up and moves next to Giles.

"We're leaving at seven in the morning. Our flight is at nine. That should be enough time to set up the charm to make Beatrice docile for the trip. It's like a temporary metaphysical drug and will only work the once but it should get us to the Sylum." She explains for Spike and my benefits.

"Good." Giles says. An awkward silence settles on the four of us. Unsurprisingly it was Faith and Spike that broke it and they did it simultaneously.

"CUT IT OUT!" Giles and I blink at our partners. They shared a look and Spike starts.

"You have a problem with me and Xan?" He asks Faith.

"Sort of but it ain't my business so I'm staying out of it."

"And you and Rupert being a couple is so wrong on a lot of levels but I was in love with a woman who was over ninety years older than me and mad to boot so I go nothing to say."

"So it's only our lovers that have the issue?"

"Seems like it from my side."

"Ditto." Why do I feel like I was getting snowed?

"Xander." Spike says. Oh yeah. I was about to get snowed.

"Rupert." Faith says to Giles. So was he. I look over at my significant other.

"Get over it."

"Seriously." Faith is echoing my lover's sentiment.

"Spike-" I start.

"Shut it. You're acting the git _and_ _you_" Spike turns and faces Giles. "I was bloody well beaten to a pulp and you three gang up on me? How is that in the least bit heroic? You're acting the bigger git then he is and he's being a real moron-"

"Hey!" I don't have to take this! Especially from Spike. Even if it was true.

"You didn't earn the right to tell me to break up with him when I had a crack in my skull the size of the Mariana Trench and couldn't bath myself much less defend myself from your attacks. I don't care if you are more his father than that drunken twit , Tony, that showed up to his wedding which is more than you did. Xander deserves better than you half-witted, hypocritical buffoons that call yourselves his family, and that includes Red and Buffy. I may not be better for him but at least I know that he deserves more. I love him. I'd lay down my life for him and if you can't see that well then….I hope you can give her more than one orgasm a night and it kills you with a heart attack."

"Hey! How did I get dragged into his punishment?"

"You're boffing him. It's convenient."

"Spike-" I start.

"Wot? I'm yelling at him proper now that there aren't black dots in my vision. It's really quite difficult to act tough when you can't see straight to glare. Really, really difficult. Wot was I saying again?" Goldfish brain.

"Spike, I think me and Giles can take it from here."

"Fine. You talk, I menace." He growled and then blinked. "Whoa, vicious attack of déjà vous." Faith looks at him. "Well it was. Something about a submarine...hmm."

"Spike." I state.

"Yeah?" Curious puppy face directed at me.

"Out."

"But-"

"Out."

"Oh come on! Do I at least get the Cliff Notes afterwards?"

"Out Spike."

"Fine. I'll go guard the girl." He leaves but not without hitting me in the shins first with a combat boot. Ow. Faith follows after touching Giles lightly on the arm, looking at me.

"He means well, Xander." she says and leaves me and Giles alone together.

* * *

**_Author After Notes_**: Sixteen down, three to go plus an epilogue that is already written. Huzzah!

Tropic


	17. Surprises for Everyone

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By**_: Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer**_: Ha! Mine? I don't think so. I'm just playing with them, like Barbies but better.

_**Dedicated to**_: My Peanuts.

_**Warning**_: some bad langauge but not really. Turn back... do I really need this?

_**Author Notes: **_Let us play a little game. See what Patricia is hinting at before Spike and Xander figure it out…if you get it, good for you as there will be no prize.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**:  
_Surprises for Everyone_

"Xander, you do know that I care about you?" Shooting people for saying clichés is wrong, right?

"Yes, Giles. I know."

"Good. Good. You have to understand that everything that I-"

"Giles, can I pull the American avoidance card and you pull the British proper card and we not talk about this?"

"I suppose but I'd rather-it would be better if we talked about this."

"Giles."

"No, Xander. I look at you like a son and we don't even know how Spike came back not to mention the fact that you're suddenly gay after all these years I've seen you chase after every female that looks at you-"

"Including Faith."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I ever tell you that Faith was the one that took my virginity? You and Buffy and Willow were off trying to save the world and a bunch of zombies were trying to blow up the high school so I went to Faith to get help and she was wired after a fight and we had sex. She kicked me out afterward and I ended up stopping the head zombie with the really big knife named Katie, yes I know 'how very serial killer', and got him to disarm the bomb. I think that Oz ate him, at least that's what it looked like when I went back to the boiler room the next day to clean up the mess." Why did I tell him all of that? I have no idea…I hate the author… of course it may be that I just wanted to see the horror that is now dawning on the Englishman's face. "You know, someone once told me that you sleep with everyone else your partner ever slept with. So really you've slept with me and Robin Wood and a shitload of other people. Of course that also means that I've slept with Drusilla, Buffy, Angel, Harmony, and whoever else Spike has ever slept with. Can we change the subject now?"

"As horrific as that all is, Xander, I still think we need to talk about-"

"You want me to keep going? What? A play by play recap of every sex position I've ever been in with my boyfriend? What do you want, Giles?" Giles is looking at me with pity. That makes me angry. "You want to know if he was the first ass I've ever fucked or if I've been lying about what makes hard all these years?" Giles actually flinches at that.

"Xander-" He shakes his head to clear it. "How did you two get together?"

"Paris."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do we. We just sort of fell together and are enjoying ourselves or we were before we came to Baltimore. We agreed to take it day by day but its more than a casual flame. We love each other and I'm more committed to Spike than I ever was to Anya or Cordelia or Renee. Which is weird but you're the one dating a girl that's more than half your age so let's talk about that, huh?"

"Xander, please understand that I-"

"How did you two get together?" He sighs. It's only fair and he knows it.

"A drunken night after a mission that ended in-well we lost the slayer we were trying to help. She jumped off of the Chrysler building." What is it with slayers and jumping off really high places? "We woke up and tried to ignore what happened. As I remember it made for some really awkward weeks. Finally," he smiles down at the floor, remembering. "Finally, Faith got fed up with the awkward tension and convinced me to-ah, be bed-buddies. It snowballed from there."

"How'd she manage to convince you?" Giles laughs.

"She'd snuck into my hotel room and waited for me to come back from the bar that I was trying to kill brain cells in. I turned on the light and there she was, naked in my bed, waiting up for me. I was certain I had walked into the wrong room."

"You were _trying_ to get drunk?" I cross my arms.

"As I said, it was an awkward situation. We've been dating for about six months now? It seems more like six weeks though."

"Do you love her?"

"I…don't think so. But I do care about her greatly and I suppose I would be sad if anything happened to her. I don't see how-"

"Spike and I have been together for a year. I don't intend on letting him go any time soon and he's Spike. If he didn't want to be with me then I'd know."

"Yes, I realize that but-"

"So I'm too young to know what love is? Or is it that what I have with Spike can't possibly be true love?"

"I don't think that and you bloody well know it so stop putting words in my mouth, Alexander." Giles snaps suddenly. "I'm watching out for you, you fool. I just don't want to see you get hurt because of Spike."

"I don't think that I have to worry, Giles. I think that Spike's more at risk by being in a relationship with me because of my track record. My lovers tend to end up dead-dead." Giles looks at me, really looks at me. "Spike told me that Cordelia died, which I knew because Wesley called me from L.A. when it happened but he felt it was his duty to tell me anyway. She slipped into a coma and never woke up. Anya died saving Andrew, Renee died in a car accident…my lovers tend to end up dead, Giles. He's risking more than I am."

"So are you with Spike just because you think he won't die on you, is that it?"

"No. I'm with him because I'm afraid he will." What the heck did I mean by that? "I'm tired. Don't leave without waking me to say good-bye, alright?" And I leave my Watcher in the kitchen and go to bed.

The next morning Spike woke me at six-thirty am. "Wha-?"

"They're getting ready to leave. Time to say good-bye."

"Oh." I start drifting back to sleep.

"Xander. Wake up." I mumble something that sounds like

"MYHEHYODNETYOGFFFFFF." The mattress flips and I find myself on the floor and awake. "What the hell?"

"Rupert and Faith are leaving. Wake up." Spike is standing on the other side of the bed with his hands on his hips, dressed.

"I'm awake. I'm awake." I stand and pull on a tee-shirt and a pair of sweats. "Fix the bed." I yawn. Spike grabs the mattress with one hand and pulls it back into place. We walk downstairs with him holding me up so I don't take a nosedive down the stairs. Giles and Faith are standing with near-comatose Beatrice double-checking luggage. "GHHEFOHNEY PBIHIER Hhhh." I mumble into Spike's shoulder. I don't do well in the mornings when I go to bed at 3:30 am and wake up at 6:30 am. It's a vice. I hear Faith speaking as Spike tries and dislodges me from his body. I hear her rummaging for something wrapped in plastic but I'm too tired to care.

"I'll handle this. Xander, Hershey's chocolate bar."

"HFOHTSJY IHJDFKGTFDHJSOTH."

"Reese's cups."

"HOGFHOTHHYJTRFSDFGJURYEDFGREGT."

"Twinkies." I stand straight up and hold out my hand.

"Yes please." She hands me the cellophane wrapped piece of heaven. I unwrap it and eat the Little Debbie's version of crack-cocaine in record time. Spike raises an eyebrow.

"I'll have to remember that." he says. I'm feeling a little better because of the sugar.

"You guys ready to leave?" I say as I slap Spike upside the head.

"Almost." Faith replies for them both. "Hey come here." She leads me into the living room. "Are you and Rupert alright?" I run my fingers through my hair a few times.

"Not really. I'm still a little pissed."

"So is he. He came to bed this morning and didn't say a word. If you said something to make him regret what I have with him I'll rip off your balls using a spork. He's the best thing I've ever had and I'm not about to let you ruin it for either of us." She points at me.

"I didn't say anything."

"Bull." She crosses her arms and stands a little straighter.

"I told him you were the one that took my virginity and asked if he wanted a recap of every sexual position I've ever been in with Spike. I also told him that I was with Spike because I want to be and that wouldn't change just because of what he, Giles, thinks. Happy?" She flips her hair behind her shoulder.

"What did he say?"

"He told me that you showed up in his bed one night, naked." She grins.

"He was avoiding me after I told him that I wanted to have sex with him again after we had already had sex. He kept bring up the age thing which got real old real fast so I decided to show him that the age thing wasn't an issue…I actually did it three nights in a row and he didn't notice it until the third night." I blink at her. Then she grins evilly. "He gives really good head." There was a beat of silence.

"OH MY GOD!! I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT!!!"

"I know. I threw it in as a bonus." And she walks out of the room. I follow her and bury my head into Spike's shoulder. "Xander needs brain soap now." Faith tells them. I nod. "I told him that Rupert gives really good head, the best I've ever had." I cringe into my boyfriend who wraps an arm around me.

"I know it. There was this one time when I was living in his bathtub back in Sunnyhell and he got really drunk and made me work for my blood." I stand up straight and look down at Spike.

"Spike, that's really disgusting." He grins at me.

"And yet it happened."

"It did not."

"Did so. Ask Rupert." I look at Giles who is bright red, he may just explode from embarrassment. "Does he do that thing with his tongue? Cuz I taught him that." Faith nods and Spike grins.

"Giles-?"

"It didn't happen exactly like that. Spike was drunk too." I look at my boyfriend.

"Serves you right for trying to outdrink a vampire." Spike snorts.

"If I remember correctly I won that bet."

"And yet you still blew me."

"You went down first, Robert William Francis Pratt." Spike points suddenly.

"Oi!! That was suppose to be a secret!"

"Your middle name is 'Francis'?" Faith asks. Spike bounces and re-points at Giles.

"His is Elizabeth!"

"It is not." Giles scoffed.

"Well, it should be. You're tweedy enough for it."

"Wait, you two had sex?"

"You had sex with me, Xander." Faith, oh so kindly, reminds me.

"Technically, no. Rupert and I only blew each other. Nice little drunk fling."

"And you yelled at me for sleeping with him? Wait, if it's true that you sleep with your partners' past lovers then that means that I-" BEEEEEEEEP. A horn honked outside. I feel ill.

"Our cab's here." Giles says and pulls Beatrice up and leaves abruptly. Faith gives me a hug, claps hands with Spike, raises her eyebrows and, grabbing the luggage, leaves. I feel violated, freaked out and just a little bit turned on. What. The. Hell.

"You alright, pet?"

"I think I need to bath with steel wool for the next month." He hugs me and pulls me into a kiss. I relax. This is all too much to deal with at seven o'clock in the morning. Then I remember something important. "OH MY GOD! YOU HAD SEX WITH GILES!!!" I burst away from the vampire thinking about where his mouth had gone before he kissed me. Oh my god. Ew. Ew. Ew.

"I just blew him just the once and besides I've blow your dick a lot more and his was a lot cleaner."

"Ew." He raises an eyebrow at me and cocks his head to the side.

"Come 'ere." He pulls me into the living room and sits me down and coxes my head down between my knees. "Now breathe. Slowly and deeply." He rubs my back and my face with cold hands. "Shhh, it's alright. Breathe. It was a long time ago and I had had a lot of whiskey and bourbon. Calm down. "

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Giles has a weird choice in sex partners. You, Ethan Rayne, Miss Calendar who was a gypsy, Faith. I'm starting to think that he's a bit kinky."

"Oh, Rupert's definitely kinky. The more upright someone is the more kink they got in their closet. People overcompensate." He rests a hand on my neck. "Breathe." I do. "Feel better?" I nod, still looking at the floor. "Of course, Faith's right. He gives really great head. The older the person, the better the sex." I look at him. "Darla gave me head once and I swear I was riding that orgasm for a week."

"So I'm reaping the rewards?"

"Yeah. Think of it this way. However gross it may seem there's always a demon out there that's grosser."

"Thanks, Spike. I didn't need that." He laughs, open and honest, and I find myself watching his face move and how beautiful that is. I move in and kiss him. He hums and moans with his hands on my face. I slide to the floor with a THUMP so that we're both kneeling. I want him to take me. My hands slide up the inside of his tee-shirt and his hands grab at my waist, pulling our bodies together, and I want him. Someone knocks on the wall to get our attention. We break away from each other and for a second I look at Spike panting even though he doesn't breathe and wow, I did that. He looks toward the doorway and so do I to see Patricia standing there with Oz.

"Hey, I need to talk to you guys." She says. Spike stands and pulls me up. She edges into the room with Oz's hand around her waist and I look over at Spike to see how he's reacting. His brow is furrowed and he looks confused, his nostrils flaring as he sniffs the air.

"What's amatter, Bubbles?" Patricia gulps.

"Well you have to understand that I didn't expect it because I was being really careful and then the fight with Beatrice and I really didn't come into town to see my dads and I'm really sorry that I lied to you so I went to see them anyway and they don't know yet and I swear I didn't mean to but these things happen right? I mean things snowball and you can't control it and really it's a good thing. At least I think it's a good thing. You guys will probably freak out because you tend to do that when you are hit with something unexpected like this and hey, it even freaked out Oz, who is the king of cool, which is-well, I think he's the king of cool but that's just my opinion and I freaked out because I'm still in freak out mode which is how I know I freaked out. Of course I'll go off active duty but I still want to lead the Paris squad and I don't want to give that up at all because it be cruel to make me give that up just because I screwed up and it's not like I didn't expect it nor am I the first slayer it has happened to and it'd be wrong for me to give up slaying just because I-well, I'm not giving anything up for anything else, let's put it that way." I look at her and Oz. Then I look at Spike. He's look at them, trying to make sense of what she just said.

"You've hung out with Xander too often, Bubbles. That was champion level babbling." He says.

"Oz and I are leaving later today. He wants to come back to Paris with me and my flight is later today so he's coming with me!" Patricia bursts.

"Alright." I say. "We have to tie up some loose ends here and then we'll come back to Paris too."

"I don't know if you'll want to." she says.

"Patricia, what are you talking about? Why wouldn't we want to come back to Paris? It's just as much our home as it is yours." Spike says.

"You're going to be very mad at me. You're going to be mad at me because I lied to you and screwed up but I'm not giving up anything."

"You said that." The vampire replies. "But we still don't know what you're talking about." Patricia takes a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Author After Notes**: Heh, heh, heh. Seventeen down, three to go. Next chapter, they explain and then leave. Heh, heh, heh.

Tropic


	18. Pregnancies of Slayers

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By**_: Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer**_: Ha! Mine? I don't think so. I'm just playing with them, like Barbies but better. And like playing with Barbies I make no profit other then self-esteem and self-expression out of it.

_**Dedicated to**_: My Peanuts.

_**Warning**_: some bad language and slash. Turn back now if not your thing... do I really need this?

_**Author Notes: **_Crap!!! I fucked up. I did two Xander chapters back to back but it worked out really well so I'm going to have these next two chapters be both Spike and chapter twenty will fall where it may. Sorry about that, chapter fifteen confunded me. I have 71 reviews at my last check for this story. That is the most I've ever had and am so grateful for all of the support. We're nearing the end and the big surprise that no one will be expecting and I really am avoiding my homework like a mofo to get this done. I really, really want to start "Bathing in Blood" and am so excited that this is almost over. It was very stressful when compared to "Meeting in Sewers" mostly because I didn't want to let any of you down. I hope that you were not disappointed and that you will continue to read my story. Thank you. Love, Tropic.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:  
**_Pregnancies of Slayers_

"**You're what**?" I ask; blinking several times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. You'd be surprised how often that happens to me. Patricia shrugs. I lunge at the werewolf, snarling. "You dirty fucker."Xander grabs me around the waist and picks me up but I don't make it easy for him. Suddenly he drops me onto the floor and places a knee onto my spine so I can't move. Bastard.

"How do you know? You only slept together the once, right?" Xander asks above me.

"Actually…" Patricia says. I growl. I'm going to rearrange that punks face and give new meaning to the word 'pain' if I can get Xander off of me. "Oz and I have been seeing each other off and on for about five months now."

"I really did have a gig here and Patricia followed me from Paris to spend time with me without having to look over her shoulder for her squad." Oz offers. "We didn't expect to see you guys here though." I stop.

"Is that where you've been disappearing off to?" I ask. She nods. "You knew I was around?" Oz nods.

"Hard not to. You were all she talked about for a month straight. I was a little jealous." Patricia drops her hair in front of her face to blush.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want Oz to get involved in my Slayer life and I didn't want my Slayer life to get involved with my relationship with Oz."

"You lied to me." I say. She shrugs.

"I never actually said that I didn't know him. And we didn't have sex until we met up here in Baltimore so when I told you I was a virgin and waiting for the right guy it was true. I'm actually about three weeks late. Amber performed a spell to make sure. I'm pregnant." Oz wrapped his arms around her more fully. "We were using protection and everything. We honestly didn't want to have to worry about it what with me being a Slayer and his being a werewolf and in a band and we were thinking that it would be really stressful. But now that it's happened I'm not going to give it up. I don't believe in abortion as a rule and I'm going to be not going out into the field for awhile, obviously, but I think it's going to be okay." She said the last to Oz and he nods and holds her closer to him. "I wasn't sure and with Beatrice loose I could just say 'Oops, I can't help because I think I'm pregnant.' it would have been awkward and selfish. But Amber performed the spell last night and now I know and I'm going to play it safe. It's not just my life at stake anymore." She smiles up at Oz. He grins back at her and I can't be mad anymore. She'd make a good mother and, if what they say about werewolves is true, Oz would be a good father.

"You can let me up, Xander. I'm not going to bite him." Xander lets me up.

"You can try." Oz says. I grin.

"You take care of them, understand? If something happens to her or her baby and you could have prevented it, I'll kill you."

"I understand. We were thinking…" he looks at her and she nods. "That when you guys calmed down, which she was thought was going to be in eight months while she was in delivery, I disagreed, I thought it was going to be when the kid was twenty-five, that you wouldn't mind being god-fathers."

"Sure." Xander says easily.

"Wait a second. You were siding with Giles and Faith over our relationship."

"I was pointing out logic. If both of you are unhappy with the relationship then fix it or break up. You guys seemed really unhappy and it's weird but I'm not going to say that you can't be together because of the whole gay thing or the whole Xander/vampire thing. That would make me a hypocrite." Oz looks at Patricia. "Besides, Patricia yelled at me when I spoke out against it earlier and I was told to get over my issues with it or risk losing body parts." He looks at me and Xander. "It was a very convincing argument." Patricia giggles.

"I was holding a butcher knife when I said it." she explains. "And I was a tad bit angry." I grin.

"Good girl." The other men look at me. "Wot? She's my little guardian slayer angel." Xander looks at Oz. Oz looks at Xander.

"They are so weird." my boyfriend says to Patricia's boyfriend. Patricia's boyfriend nods at my boyfriend. Patricia and I hit our respective boyfriends. Xander grins at Oz and pokes me in my side where he knows I'm ticklish.

"Ah!" I jump away. "Stop that!" I say, pointing at him from across the sofa which I didn't fall over in my escape attempt. I didn't. Xander ignores me.

"Soooo, we're good?" He asks. Oz shrugs.

"I guess. Are we?" he asks me.

"Uhm, yeah. Patricia?"

"As long as Xander treats you good and you don't kill my boyfriend and my boyfriend doesn't use logic to try and break you two up and I give birth to a healthy baby and we can all get back to Paris without incident? Yeah we're good." She blinks. "There's a lot of contingents on that sentence, isn't there?" Oz nods. "I'm hungry."

"I'll make you breakfast." The werewolf replies and leads her out of the room. She looks over her shoulder and winks at me. I laugh. That's my girl. Xander moves to my side and lays his head on my shoulder and his arms around my waist.

"I'm tired. Too much is going on for nearly eight o'clock in the morning. Can we go back to bed?"

"Sure pet. But let me get blood first." He groans.

"Spike, I know I promised the whole 'let you top' thing but can we do it when I have more energy?" I laugh.

"Not what I meant, love. I'm just hungry. I know you're tired, besides I have something special planned for your first time, I promise." He looks up at me. I grin like a maniac.

"Spike. I'm not having my first time being with anything leather involved." I pause. "Or chains. Or anything where I'm tied up and blindfolded." He knows me. I'd do it. I just laugh.

"Not even in the plans, pet." I run my fingers through his hair. "I have something romantic planned. Trust me to take care of you." He sighs. Every time I say that he's never disappointed. It's the ace up my sleeve.

"Alright." He hugs me. "I love you."

"I love you too. What's wrong?" I pull back to look up at him.

"What?"

"You never say 'I love you' unless you're trying to assure yourself or me or someone else that it's true. You only say it when it's necessary so who are you trying to convince, Harris?"

"No one, for once. It's true. I love you. I need to get better at telling you more." I sigh and inhale, looking at him intently. There's no oily smell of deception on him. "What?"

"You're not lying." He grins.

"Why would I lie?"

"Because it's something you do sometimes." I shrug. It's just a personality quirk that I've accepted years ago. He looks confused and then I can see him start to get angry. I pull back a little focusing on his shoulder and staying loose in his arms, gearing up for a fight. I don't let go but I know he'll push me away any second. I want to be ready for it.

"Well, I shouldn't. Especially with you. Cuz it's wrong." I look at him, startled, blinking up at him because I'm afraid of where he suddenly went. Is he trying to put me off before yelling at me? "I shouldn't do that to you, Spike. If I love you then I shouldn't do that to you." I'm confused. "Do you understand?"

"No." I'm leaning away from him. He's acting weird.

"You deserve better than what I've been dishing out and I'm going to try and do better but you got to call me on it when I'm being a dick, okay?"

"Alright." I doubt it. When pigs fly, Mr. Xander Harris.

"Spike, I mean it." He seems so earnest. He's clinging me to him. I know he's not lying

"I know."

"Then why are you…?"

"It's weird." Who is this Xander Harris-shaped man and what has he done to my dick of a boyfriend? "Like you're possessed or something but demons aren't this nice and I've never met an angel...I don't think they'd do possessions anyway." He's holding me now, like he's trying to keep me from running away which is really inconvenient because I want to run away.

"Why would you think that I was an angel, Spike?" I look up at him with wide eyes. Not a girl. Not a girl. Not a girl. Won't fall for a line. Won't fall for a line. Won't fall for a line. Won't become a stereotype. I won't. I won't. I won't.

"Because what you're offering is..." I shake my head and try to get away. He holds me to him and presses his face between my shoulder blades. I'm cold and warm all at once. "Xander, let me go."

"Why?" His voice is muffled but I can still make it out.

"Because you're freaking me out."

"Why?" I exert my supernatural strength and get away. I whirl around and face him.

"Because you're offering exactly what I want and I don't know how to handle it, alright? Guys like me never get exactly what we want. It's like I'm a bloody character out of Chekhov." I back away. He looks like I've slapped him.

"Spike." I'm breathing. It's my version of hyperventilating. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Panic. When you're breathing like that it means you're panicking. Don't panic."

"What are you? The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?"

"Spike, calm down."

"No!"

"Why not?" That stops me dead. Did I want to panic? No. Did I want to top Xander and have him treat me like an equal? Yes. So why was I panicking? Truth was I didn't know.

"I don't know. I just don't get what I want. Ever. It's sort of a critical character attribute."

"Well, you're getting it now, shouldn't that make you happy?" I blink.

"Yeah. I think it should." And like that I was getting happy that Xander was at least willing to try and I was going to get to sink into that sweet ass of his. My best friend, Patricia, was going to have a baby and was happy and everything worked out with Beatrice as well as could be expected. I should be happy. I was happy. I was perfectly happy. I was so happy it was a little scary. "Shouldn't this be the moment where I lose my soul or something?" I joke. Xander laughs.

"Don't even joke about something like that, Spike."

"I'm not. I'm perfectly happy and if I was Angel I'd been Angelus right now and snacking on your neck…which reminds me-" I check out his neck cleavage.

"No." I look up into his eyes and smile.

"Alright, not a problem." And it wasn't. So I figured that I'd tell him what was in store for him so that I could fuck his ass. "I'm taking you to this really romantic hotel down in Fells Point tonight after we pack up and leave this roach motel and in the morning there will be breakfast in bed for you and the day after that we go back to Paris and our girls. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Really, really good." I nod slowly. And then there was this really nice smell that I couldn't ignore and I knew neither could Xander (because he's a freak like that).

"By the way, Oz is making bacon and really strong coffee." He looks at me and we race to the kitchen. We would, after all, need our strength for later tonight.

* * *

_**Author After Notes**_: So the next chapter, chapter nineteen, is, in fact, smut. Please don't read if you're under 18 or if you do don't review it and get me in trouble. Thank you.

Tropic

PS: If you are on story alert don't take it off because "Bathing in Blood" will, in fact, be in the Angel section of this site because it's more to do with Angel's crew than Buffy's and I'm going to use the story alert as a list to message people about when it's up. If you've reviewed I'll message you, too. If you have me on author alert, just look for "Bathing in Blood" in your email accounts and ignore this message. Thank you, Tropic.


	19. Bottoms of Scoobies

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By**_: Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer**_: Ha! Mine? I don't think so. I'm just playing with them, like Barbies but better. And like playing with Barbies I make no profit other then self-esteem and self-expression out of it.

_**Dedicated to**_: My Peanuts.

_**Warning**_: **SMUT. SMUT. SMUT. WRITTEN PORN. PORN OF THE WRITTEN VERSION. WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT IT'S STILL TWO GUYS HAVING SEX WITH EACH OTHER BUT IT'S NOT WITHOUT A POINT. I WRITE THIS BECAUSE IT'S A PART OF THE PLOT AT THIS POINT AND IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE DON'T READ IT OR LET ME KNOW YOU READING IT. I'M COVERING MY OWN ASS HERE. I TAKE NO CLAIM OF RESPONSIBILITY IF SOMEONE IS READING THIS WHO SHOULDN'T BE BECAUSE I WARNED YOU HERE. PLUS THERE IS SOME BAD LANGAUGE, TURN BACK NOW IF NOT YOUR THING.**

_**Author Notes: SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER. MY NOTES FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE IN THE WARNING, IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER, SKIP IT AND READ CHAPTER TWENTY.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**  
_Bottoms of Scoobies_

We checked into the hotel with Xander altogether too distracted to notice how much it would cost for a two night stay. The bellhop lead us to our room and I tipped him generously enough while my lover took in the view of the Inner Harbor of Baltimore at night. I then slammed the door in the gapping young boy's face. I hear him whisper 'holy crap' when he noticed that I had handed him a hundred dollar bill and walk away. Stupid mortals. I turn to face Xander who is still looking out the window. I make sure the door is locked and put away our two duffels in the closet after retrieving what I would need from mine. I place the lube and condoms on the end table and shrug out of my trench coat and lay it on the desk. The room is massive and beautiful like the types of places my family used to stay at before Angel lost the 'us' in his name and Darla went to live with the Master in California. I'm an old dog, I guess, even though I don't look like it. Xander turns and looks at me a little wide eyed. "How much did this cost, Spike?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But where did you get the money for-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Is that all you're going to say?" He asks suddenly angry.

"Until it sinks into your fat head? Yeah." I move to him. "Don't worry about it." I say gently. He lays his hands on both of my shoulders heavily and drops his forehead to mine. I place hands along his face and neck. "Trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I kiss him and he kisses back just a little desperately so I slow down and show him that I won't be rushed. I coax him into letting me lead, slowly running my hands down his body over his collarbones and pectoral muscles. Pebbling nipples and rippling stomach muscles to his waistband. I un-tuck his shirt (he was being oddly formal and wore a button down dress shirt which he had tucked in) and worked my way back up his body, undoing buttons along the way. I push him back so that his back is against the window and my right leg is pressed between the two of his. I pull at his shirt and grind against him, my lips never leaving his mouth. I move my mouth to his jaw so he can breathe and when he does it comes out in a gasp of my name as I bite down with blunt human teeth on a neck muscle. I feel his pulse thudding against my mouth and I move on before instinct can take over. I get his shirt off and pull off his undershirt and nibble down to his clavicle, dipping my tongue into the hollow of his throat. I hear the thud as his head hits the glass and he moans desperately. I'm hitting every point on his body that I know will cause his pleasure and I hit them concurrently _and_ one right after the other. I want him so out of his mind by the time I fuck him he'll forget that he was ever nervous about it. I nibble the point just under and behind his ear as I rub my hands over his chest and nibbles. His head drops to my shoulder and his stomach hollows and inflates with his rapid breath. His hands are wrapped around my torso, almost distracting me with heat but I focus and pull his belt out of its loops with one hand and undo the zip and buttons of his pants with the other.

"Spike."

"Shhh. I got you." I run my hands through his hair to get him to look at me. His pupil is dilated to the extreme and his breathing is rapid and shallow.

"Spike." His fingers are touching my face and neck and he leans in to smash his lips against mine messily. He licks my mouth and is ripping at my belt to get it open. I push him away gently and step away. I make sure that I have his eye contact before slowly stripping off my belt, then my shirt, then I undo the buttons and zip on my trousers. I'm not wearing any underwear (I rarely do since I hit the 1970's) and I watch as his eye is drawn, like a magnet, to that thin triangle of skin and hair. He licks his lips and I swear I can feel my heart beat for a second. He glances up at me and damn-near tackles me to the bed, slithering down until his face is level with my groin. I relax completely as he wrenches my pants down to my ankles and takes all of three seconds to pull my docks off so that I'm completely naked in a matter of moments. He lays his head down on my thigh, breathing heavily and says in a voice husky and deep with need "That's all I can do folks. Can't focus enough for any more." I laugh and sit up so I can pull him onto the bed. He lays next to me, staring at the vaulted ceiling. "Seriously, how much did this room cost?" I laugh again and roll on top of him to kiss him hard. His hands grab my ass and pull me against his body. "I love you." he mumbles against my mouth. I chuckle. He's taken to saying it randomly so that he gets out of the habit of saying it out of necessity only. I find it very amusing. I kiss the place where his neck is attached to his head under the jaw because I want to. He runs his hands up my back to rest on my shoulders as I slid down his body to the floor. I take off his dress shoes and get him to lift his hips so that I can get a decent enough grip on his waistband to pull his trousers and underpants off in one go. He's already mostly hard for me, arching out away from his body begging for more attention.

"Want it, lover?" My hands are sliding up his thighs as he watches me. He nods and licks his lips in anticipation as one of my hands close around his penis and stroke it fully awake. "What are you thinking, Xander?"

"Can't think. Too distracted." he huffs out. I smirk and put my mouth down around the head and lick. He moans above me and I grin around the meat in my mouth and slid it deeper until it's lodged somewhere in my throat and my nose is buried in pubic hair. Xander's letting out little whimpers and moans as his body thrashes around me and it's so much fun riding the waves of his body as I start to suck harder and harder. He's fucking my mouth now and not breathing is such a bonus so I can let him do that to me for as long as he needs it and he's shuddering and moaning. Its all great fun. He throbs against my tongue and I drain in him in the only way he'll let me and I pull back to the sounds of his whimpered moans.

His body's all flush and pliant as I lick my lips of the salty fluid and consider my next move. He huffs out my name but I'm too busy trying to think up step two and in the meantime he's getting hard again, just from me looking at him. "Go lay against the pillows." I order, my voice husky and used. He obeys and opens his legs in a subconsciously wanton move. Then, very conscious move he strokes himself back to full hardness.

"Are" A breathe of groaned air. "You" Moan. "Going to-oh" A hand reaches down to play with his testicles and his heels digs into the comforter. "Do it?" He pants out. He locks eyes with me and I crawl to him, grabbing the lube and condom on my way. "Spike, please." he says. I slick up my fingers and reach down to play with his hole while ripping open a condom and rolling it on without losing eye contact once. I watch as his mouth opens in an 'o' as I find his prostate and he cries out as I start to really open him up, literally. Too soon and not soon enough I was seated in him, his heat, and I wish my heart could beat so that I could feel it and hear it in my ears. We move together, Xander pulling me deeper when I slow down and we come together watching the other come and I pass out. I love this man and I want to stay with him as long as he'll let me.

* * *

**_Author After Notes:_** Next chapter is last and then the epilogue. Eep. This might get done tonight…eep.

Tropic


	20. Calls of Phones

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By**_: Tropicwhale

_**Disclaimer**_: Ha! Mine? I don't think so. I'm just playing with them, like Barbies but better. And like playing with Barbies I make no profit other then self-esteem and self-expression out of it.

_**Dedicated to**_: My Peanuts.

_**Warning**_: some bad language and slash. Turn back now if not your thing... do I really need this?

_**Author Notes: **_Yeah, last chapter before the epilogue….review!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**:  
_Calls_ of_ Phones_

I woke up wrapped in a thick, nummy comforter to the smell of bacon and eggs. I love room service. I look up to see Spike, half-dressed, lounging on a sofa across the room writing in a spiral notebook. I look around and see the covered food dish. "Love you." He laughs.

"I know." I've started to say it randomly at least once a day so that I get out of a really bad habit of only saying it when I absolutely need to. I want Spike to be appreciated. I realized yesterday that Spike does an awful lot for me while simultaneously expecting me to get angry at him at any moment. It reminded me of how my mother reacts around my father and I got scared. I didn't want to treat Spike the way my dad treats my mother. It's wrong. I want to make him happy not scared. So I started telling Spike that I love him at least randomly once a day until it sinks in and he doesn't have to worry about it. I told him of my intention and he found it amusing so now every time I say 'I love you.' he laughs. It's a good laugh and I find myself wanting to hear it more so I tell him I love him more. It's a good cycle. "How's your ass?" I shift a little. It hurts less than I thought it would and what little there was reminded me of how amazing the sex was which makes me grin like a lunatic. He looks at me over the top of the notebook and raises an eyebrow at me. Then I remember why the sex was amazing, all five times that we did it since we checked into the hotel, was because it was with Spike and I grin harder. "You are so weird." He focuses back on whatever it was that's in the notebook and I dive for the food. While I'm filling my belly I watch my boyfriend.

"Whatcha doin'?" I ask.

"Writing." Wow. That was…uninformative.

"Writing what?"

"Nothing."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's private." How is nothing private?

"Why?" Hell, we've had each other's dicks up our asses. What can be private for us? I've got no secrets from Spike. Not anymore. Open book entitled "Xander Harris; Demon Magnet Zeppo, a true story", that's me.

"Because it is." It occurs to me, slowly because of the lack of coffee in my system, that Spike isn't as open about himself as I am about myself. He has secrets and goes all mysterious vampire-guy capriciously (I know, four syllables meaning randomly). I don't know him that well and I've known him for nearly a decade and have been with him romantically for a year and lived with him for about two years total. Sure I know what the Watchers' diaries tell me and from experience and what little Spike's actually willing to say about himself but when it comes down to it…he's nearly 130 years old. What about his human life? How old was he when he died? Did he spend nearly a hundred years following Drusilla around or did he break off on his own once in a while? Besides Sex Pistols and the Ramones, what music does he like? Besides annoying people to death does he have any hobbies? Inquiring minds want to know. "Wot?" He's look at me weird. It may be because I'm staring at him blankly with a piece of bacon hanging out of my mouth. Anything is possible.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering about you." His brows furrow and then one eyebrow raises. "I just realize I don't really know anything about you, Spike."

"Why would you-" Suddenly his cell phone vibrates in his trench. We can both hear because the desk is wooden and the phone does that weird noise/notanoise thing when it vibrates against a hard surface. He stands quickly and moves to pick it up, without putting down his notebook. He flips the thing open after checking the caller id. "Wot?! Yeah." He mouths the word 'Angel' at me and then mimes shooting himself in the head with the hand that is holding the notebook and a pen. "Yeah." He leans against the desk. "I can if I have to but I really don't want-YOU WHAT?!!!! BLOODY HELL YOU GIT!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU-you what? Lost five minutes? How does that even-alright but you're the-I can't, not until the sun's down at least. Besides, I'm still with Xander. I can't just leave without-no I'm not attached to the mortal, well not currently anyways." He grins at me. "I can just as easily bring him." He goes for nonchalant, like he doesn't care one way or another. "Angel, its' just as much his as mine he lost his girlfriend who was trying to tell him about the stupid thing. People have died over this thing on his watch. I'm not leaving him out. Like we need your permission to come." He gives me a leer to which I roll my eyes. "Fine. You do realize that I'll never let you live this down. Well, five whole minutes, Angel. Some master vampire you are. Good bye- He hung up on me." He starts dialing the phone again.

"Are you going to call him back?" I ask. He looks at me like I'm queer or something. Oh, wait. I am. In more than one way.

"Why would I do that? I'm callin' the airport." He holds the phone to his ear. Then pulls it back to hit a number when the automated voice prompts him to.

"Why?"

"I'm canceling our flight back to Paris and booking one to L.A."

"Why?" He hits another number.

"Well, it's hard to get to L.A if you're on a flight to Paris. Easier this way, watch."

"I know that. Why are we going to L.A?"

"To bail Angel out, why else?" He hits a complicated series of numbers.

"Why are we bailing Angel out?"

"Because he lost five whole minutes and it felt like Family. As he's the head of the line that shouldn't happen so we're going to L.A to help figure it out."

"Why would either of us care if he lost five minutes?"

"Because the Grimmoire is gone, Xander. Someone, who feels like Family to Angel, rolled Captain Forehead and took the book that was in his hand at that moment. Someone stole the Grimmoire of Morgan Le Fey and we have to get it back." He put the phone back up to his ear and said, in his best 'I-a-nice-British-guy voice "Yes, I would like to cancel two flights to Paris and book two to L.A, please."

* * *

**_Author After Notes_**: Stay tune for the epilogue.

Tropic


	21. Epilogue

_**No One Is Innocent**_

_**By**_: Tropicwhale

_**Author Notes: The end of "No One is Innocent", stay **__**alert**__** for its sequel "Bathing in Blood".**_

* * *

**Epilogue: A month before the last chapter**

The dirt around her body contoured around every dip and valley of her flesh. Awareness had happened suddenly. The skull that dug into the small of her back, the poisoned dirt that filled her nostrils, the state of her garment and hair; all of it told her that she was fully healed and ready to rule over humanity again. The graveyard dirt that she had buried herself in vomited her to the surface as her power commanded it. She surfaced in a near empty lot much to the surprise of the beggar man whose blood awakened her. Did he know that in his veins flowed the bloody of ancient kings, powerful and God-blessed? Probably not. Still, he would make a good first meal after such a long sleep. She move in the blink of an eye and ripped out his throat before he even thought to scream in terror. She drank deep. It was messy and in the end more blood painted her face and hands than she had been able to drink down but it was worth it. She dropped the mangled corpse to observe this new world of artificial light, and noise, and stench. She would rule, that was certain, and all of humanity would once again cower in fear of her. But first, she needed her mother's book.

* * *

The end….or is it?

Tropic


End file.
